Kingdom Hearts III: Part 1 – Dragon's Leap
by Fanfiction Bard
Summary: Takes place after KH2. The last of the Dragon Knights finds a lost Keyblade Master stranded in the Realm of Darkness, and before he knows it, he is hurled into a fight for the fate of the worlds. He finds new allies, makes new friends, but runs into old faces and uncovers a past that he swore he would keep buried.
1. Prologue

**Alright, I've been working on the idea for a while now, and I needed to get this out of my head. It's basically another one of those "Kingdom Hearts 3" fics, and with my own OC thrown in. This is going to be done in multiple parts. You can thank my fanboy crush on Aqua for her and my OC to be the main pairing, but I plan on making this about all the characters, KH, Final Fantasy, Disney, and a lot of other fictional universes. Plenty of Sora/Kairi (obviously), and many other pairings. It's going to have a huge plot, and there are a lot of fics and authors that inspired me to write this.**

**I'd first like to thank DarthKingdon, author of "Kingdom Hearts III: Brotherhood of Dark", the very first "Kingdom Hearts 3" fic I read. Secondly, Shire Folk, author of the fantastic and epic "Annals of Darkness" series. Lastly, Darius Almight, author of the wonderful "Kingdom Hearts III:Trials of the Keyblade". Other stories I want to credit for my inspiration are "Kingdom Hearts III- Reconnect The Blank Points" by Rose93darkness; "Kingdom Hearts III Part I: The Gathering" by Nightwing2593; and "Kingdom Hearts III: Warriors of Light" by HeartofFyrwinde. Big thanks to all of you guys!**

**This is going to be way more than a product of fancrush fever. I've got HUGE plans for this!**

**I know I have three other multi-chapter fics, and for all the fans of those stories, I promise I'll give my attention to them as well. I WILL NOT discontinue them!**

**Since my OC is a Dragon Knight, you probably already guessed it's going to be a slight crossover with "Divinity 2: Ego Draconis". While it is, that game is only going to have a big impact on the first part of the series.**

**NOTE: this is taking place after "Kingdom Hearts 2". "Dream Drop Distance" will not have happened in this fic.**

PROLOGUE

…

_My father once told me that our backgrounds, our pasts, our beginnings, do not define who we are. That such a thing is only left to the choices we make. We, and we alone, make who we are._

_One thing he failed to mention, was that all the choices in our lives were not our own. That many of the things that happen are not up to us._

_I learned that the hard way. And since then, not a day has gone by, for so many years, where I have not cursed the ones I once loved with all my heart._

_My name is Zaveth. And I am the last of the Dragon Knights._

…

_Here it goes again_, Zaveth thinks, now completely used to the eerie fog and darkness.

He just didn't expect how different things would be because of it.

It had all began as something unexpected, something he hardly even knew what it was. Something he didn't even deem worth knowing of. He had just laid down to sleep in what he believed to be a secure location after a tiring day, one that involved fighting hideous subterranean creatures called the Falmer in a world called Skyrim, intending to just rest his eyes for a few seconds, but against his will, he fell asleep. It shouldn't have bothered him, being a light sleeper, able to jump into action at a second's notice, but he had too much pride.

He didn't remember much of his dreams, only a flash of blue in a background of pitch blackness. All else was clouded in his own frustration and confusion when he woke up. Zaveth recalled the same flash of blue the next few nights, followed by a voice. It wasn't one he heard before, not one he could recall, just a voice. After just a few months of pondering the same dream, it had started to become clearer, and he could see it was a person. A young woman, to be exact.

As he became more conscious of his dreams, he found that he could talk to her. He could say things consciously, and she would reply. At first, he treated her like an enemy, demanding what she wanted with him. She was confused, but resolved to ignore him. It was as if he was all but a ghost to her. Something else that was odd was when he asked for her name, when he asked who she was, the dream would fade, and he would wake up.

Though he was unfriendly at first, making sarcastic remarks and snide comments, she never once tried to return the hostility. She was defensive, as anyone would be, but when he wasn't trying to antagonize her, she was rather nice. Quite friendly. He found some sort of strange comfort in talking to her.

Eventually, he came to see her as less as a nuisance and a confusion, and more as something friendly. Something comforting.

He could almost say he had found a friend in her. He smirked at the thought.

Zaveth stood to his full height of six feet as the scene settled into the usual landscape. A dark beach, looking like it was locked in an eternal night. Zaveth had his father's eyes, which were a shade of chocolate brown, glinting with bold defiance. He had his mother's hair, shaggy raven curls that were often unkempt, and hung over his eyes much of the time. Years of fighting has made him lean and muscular. He had the appearance of someone in their late teens, maybe even a young adult. But really, he was far older. Older than he wanted to be.

"So we meet again," Zaveth smirked wryly, not even needing to look behind him, yet he did. He never cared much for flirting with women, but he had to admit, she was quite a sight. He never seen anyone with blue hair, and her hair was shorter than that of most women. Her hair color was odd, but not in the bad way. If anything, it made her all the more beautiful. It gave her an unreal quality. Her eyes were the same color as her hair, a deep shade of blue that were memorizing, almost hypnotizing to look at, like gazing at an endless ocean. She was tall, only an inch or two shorter than Zaveth, and she wore the oddest set of clothing.

"Yeah, we do," she said, her face devoid of that usual smile. She looked entirely serious. "I need to talk to you." Zaveth was about to ask something, but she held up her hand urgently. "Don't say anything!" she said hastily. "I don't have much time. Now listen." Zaveth did as she said, and said nothing, but his expression sent a silent message. _Explain_.

"My name is Aqua," the woman, now her name clear to Zaveth, began. "I'm trapped in the Realm of Darkness."

Shock went through Zaveth's mind. Probably the closest thing he had to a friend was trapped in one of the darkest corners of hell. "How did-"

"No! Don't!" Aqua shouted, holding her hands up, startling the Dragon Knight. She stared at Zaveth for a few moments, seeing if he would disappear. When she saw that he didn't, she sighed in relief before continuing. "Whatever you do, _do not_ ask me a question. It'll make you go away, so please just listen." Zaveth looked at Aqua, even more confused, but said nothing.

"I don't know how long I've been trapped here," Aqua said as she looked at the ground sadly. "It feels like forever…I don't even know," Every word tugged at Zaveth's heart, his sympathy for this woman growing. She shook her head as she refocused herself. "My friends, they're names are Terra and Ventus. I need you to help them." Aqua then held out her hand, and when he saw what appeared in a flash of light, Zaveth did a double-take.

"A-a Keyblade…" Zaveth's said, in both fear, awe, and spite.

Aqua nodded. Though she noticed Zaveth's reaction, she had no time to ask about it. This might be her only chance. "Me and my friends are Keyblade bearers. We trained under Master Eraquas," Zaveth knew that name, though he didn't let it show. Not many happy memories associated with it. Not at all.

Meanwhile, Aqua mentally ran through what she should say. Should she tell Zaveth to find Sora? No, She didn't know how long had passed. For all she knew, he could still be four years old, and no help to anybody.

"Find Mickey," she finally decided. "He can help you find them. He's the king of Disney Castle. Go to him, tell him that Aqua sent you. That you can find Terra and Ven and I." Zaveth just continued to stare at her, bewildered by everything she had said. All this time, the only person he was able to find comfort in, the closest thing he had to a friend, someone he didn't even know was real or not, was, in fact, a Keyblader, one that was trapped in the Realm of Darkness.

"Are you okay?" he heard Aqua ask, interrupting his thoughts. She actually looked concerned about him.

"Uh, yes, I mean," Zaveth shook his head. _'Are you okay?' She's the one trapped in Darkness, and she's asking_ me _if I'm okay._ He scoffed slightly before continuing. "All this time, you were…" Zaveth stopped himself before he finished the question, knowing that it would make the dream end.

Aqua gave a sad smile. "To be honest, I didn't think you were real either," she looked at the ground sheepishly. "I thought you were a ghost, or an illusion. Maybe some kind of trick of the darkness, made to make me give in." That made Zaveth wince. It wasn't bad enough that she was trapped in the Realm of Darkness, but he had to make it worse for her? Aqua saw him wince, and he could see guilt on her face. "I'm sorry-"

"Why are _you_ apologizing?" Zaveth asked impulsively, but a split second later, he realized what he just did. Smoke immediately filled the scene and flowed everywhere. Despite the situation, he was surprisingly calm.

"Find King Mickey!" Aqua called out to Zaveth. "He'll help you find Terra and Ven!"

"I will!" Zaveth shouted back right before the smoke shrouded her from his view. "I'll get you out! I'll free you! And your friends!" He wasn't sure if she could even hear him anymore, but he made sure to say "I promise!" before finally fading.

He could no longer see Aqua as the smoke filled his vision, but if he could, he'd see her smiling.

* * *

Deep in the darkness, where not a single living thing stirred, it was so dark, it could make the darkest of nights seem bright as day.

This was a place where no Heartless, no demon or devil, not even the most powerful of dark creatures would ever dare to venture.

This was the Primal Darkness, the birthplace of all things that were dark in the universe. No creature stayed there, for fear of being consumed by the churning chaos and hungry shadows that called that place home. All beings that were born there would leave as soon as they came into existence if they knew what was good for them.

That is, until a single eye, irises as yellow as a creature of the nights', opened, blazing with anger and hate.

A herald for the death and destruction to come.

**So, now that I've wetted your appetites, make sure to review! Constructive criticism always helps! The second chapter should come soon enough, it's partially written.**


	2. Chapter 1: Worries New and Old

**Here's the first official chapter, in honor of the holidays!**

**I'd like to thank Nightwing2593 and pedroarmin for being the first to review, and shadowmwape for being the first to follow and favorite! This chapter's dedicated to the both of you!**

**Nightwing2593- thank you! That means a lot coming from you! As I've said, I have huge plans for this story!**

**pedroarmin- thanks! I'm glad you like it!**

CHAPTER 1: WORRIES NEW AND OLD

Mickey Mouse, King and sovereign of Disney Castle, was quite troubled.

By several things, actually. It was usually rare for him to feel so worrisome, given his usual optimistic and energetic demeanor. But today, he felt the burden of kinghood weigh upon his shoulders more than most days.

The first of his problems involved Maleficent. He had contacted every ally he had outside of Disney Castle, but none had seen hide nor hair of the evil witch. As long as she was out there, no one was safe. She would do anything to attain what she wanted, no matter how long she had to wait, or who she had to manipulate. And right now, she wanted Kingdom Hearts, the ultimate power.

Quite troublesome.

His second problem was Xemnas. Even though Xehanort's Nobody, along with all of Organization XIII had all been stopped, Mickey couldn't shake the constant feeling that his old foe was still a threat. Xehanort was cunning, and he would never go down easily. He was probably the only person in the universe that was just as dangerous as Maleficent, if not more.

Double the trouble.

The third was Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. He wanted to help them, and not just because of their situation. He hadn't met Terra, but in the time he knew Aqua and Ven, he came to see them as good friends, and any friend of theirs was a friend of his, including Terra, no matter what Xehanort tricked him into doing. They were all good people, and they didn't deserve the fate they had been dealt with. He knew that he would help them, he just didn't know how.

That had been eating at the King for a long time.

Finally, there was Sora, Riku, and Kairi. After everything that happened, they deserved to rest, to be with their families, to have a break from all the madness and craziness that came with being a Keyblader. But Mickey feared that they would soon be brought back into that same danger.

In essence, Mickey was troubled.

There were some times when Mickey honestly wished that he could relinquish his throne, though he never said it aloud. Being King, though he loved the thought of having the power to make a difference in the worlds for the better, had come to him at a great burden. It had cost him his parents, his brother, and almost all the lives of the people he cared about. Though Kinghood had brought Mickey many allies, friends, and adventures, it also brought him many dangers and enemies.

_Get a grip Mickey!_ He mentally scolded himself for putting so much focus on the negative. _Now ain't the time for that!_

"Mickey?" the King turned to see the face of his wife, Queen Minnie, her usual cheerful demeanor marred by concern and worry.

"Heya Minnie," Mickey smiled, trying to hide his anxiety.

Judging from the quizzical look on Minnie's face, he wasn't successful.

He sighed as Minnie came in, her stern expression made perfectly clear that Mickey couldn't get out of this. There was never any hiding things from Queen Minnie. Aside from being perceptive and a flawless judge of character, she was a force to be reckoned with when angry.

"Mickey, stop pretending nothing's wrong. Everyone's worried about you," Minnie reached over and touched her husband's hand. Thankfully, she was as much as a sympathetic soul as a dormant firecracker. One of the many things he loved about her.

True enough, everyone was worried about Mickey. He seemed less patient with Goofy, which was way out of the normal for the King, for he was one of the very few that _was_ patient with Goofy. He was even less patient with Donald and his brash behavior about the whole subject. Mickey was usually always in such a good mood, and all of his friends were concerned, most namely, the Queen.

Mickey sighed as he looked down. "I'm just…I'm scared Minnie," the Queen's concern grew as he continued. "With everythin' that's been happenin' and all, well I just…With what happened to Aqua, Ven and Terra," Mickey slightly winced. He hadn't heard those "I'm afraid more people are gonna get lost the same way. Like Sora, Riku, and Kairi. None of 'em asked for this."

"Mickey," Minnie took her husband's hands gently. "I know that you're afraid. But if there's anything I know about my husband, it's that you always have a way to pull through. And you won't be alone. And neither will they be. They're all brave and strong of heart. They'll be able to make it. And they have you as a friend. I'm sure you'll all be fine."

Mickey smiled as he kissed his wife's forehead and pulled her in an embrace. "Thank you Minnie. What would I do without ya?"

"Don't even get me started on that!" Minnie giggled, causing Mickey to smile.

"Remember, as long as you have people in your heart, you'll never be alone," Minnie said, giving her husband's hand one last squeeze before leaving.

Mickey's gaze fell towards the painting of his father, the King before him, Elijah Mouse, right beside his Queen, Lily Mouse. Mickey would always look at the image of his parents when he was in need of strength.

Many had told Mickey that he was like his father, strong, wise, and kind. Mickey hoped that was true, because now, he needed the strength his father had more than anything to make it through.

By instinct, he glanced at his brother's portrait. His brother, Mortimer Mouse, had always been a troublemaker, mischievous, and ambitious, but he and Mickey had been close growing up. They were as close as two brothers could possibly be.

That is, until, their father declared Mickey would inherit the throne.

Nothing went right after that.

Mickey fell against the wall, sighing as he tried to get his worries out of his head.

"You know, the Mickey Mouse I remember would never let anything put a damper on that smile on his face."

The second he heard that voice, Mickey spun around, his Keyblade instantly appearing in his hand, and assumed his battle stance, ready for anything.

Or so he thought.

He found the tip of his Keyblade pointing at the throat of what looked to be a teenager wearing a brown, long sleeved tunic, trousers of the same color, and black leather boots. At his side was a scabbard that held a silver sword at his right side, and at his left was a sheathed dagger. Despite the Medieval clothing choice, he wore a more modern looking jacket, a wool one with the collars brought up.

"Zaveth!" Mickey said as he immediately dismissed his Keyblade, and moved forward to hug his old friend and comrade in arms. Zaveth stiffened a bit before he relented, patting the King on the back and giving a grudging smile.

It's not that Zaveth disliked King Mickey. Quite the contrary. The Disneyan King, as well as many of his friends, was friendly enough to the Dragon Knight, and were among of the very few who had done so. They had been through a lot too. It's just that Mickey was nice and friendly to basically everyone he met, so he didn't really feel like he could count Mickey as a friend. Mickey had a ton of friends already, so what made Zaveth so special?

That didn't seem to stop Mickey however, from seeing Zaveth as a friend.

"Gosh Zaveth, it's been so long!" Mickey said. "I tried lookin' for ya, but I couldn't find ya anywhere!"

"Well, I wasn't really trying to be found Mickey," he said sheepishly.

"Oh, hehe, right," Mickey said awkwardly. He understood that the last time they had parted ways, not much had really gone good for Zaveth, and he was someone who usually liked to spend his time alone.

Zaveth felt slightly guilty. He didn't even think that anyone would so much as blink over his absence, let alone actually search for him.

"Welp, how'd ya get in here?" Mickey asked, breaking the silence.

Zaveth smirked. "The same way I get everywhere. I snuck in."

"Ya coulda just knocked!" Mickey exclaimed. "One of the guards coulda thought you were an intruder!"

The Dragon Knight chuckled. "Tell me Mick, have I ever been caught?"

"Nope, but there's a first time for everythin'!" Mickey retorted playfully, making Zaveth chuckle again before his smile faded.

"Anyway, I came here to talk to you," He continued. "I flew here as fast as I could, it's important."

"Gosh, what is it?"

Zaveth paused for a moment, not really knowing how to put it in words, so after a moment, he just decided to be blunt. "Aqua sent me. She told me to come find you."

_Hmmm. Maybe that wasn't a good idea._

"What?!" Mickey jumped. As far as he knew, Zaveth had never met Aqua, nor had me met Terra or Ven. He had only ran into Eraquas once, and that hardly ended well.

"Ya found her?!" Mickey asked excitedly. "How? Where is she? Gosh, maybe she can help get Terra and Ven back too!" the King beamed. "Golly, this is great!"

"Whoa, slow down," Zaveth said. He shouldn't have set the mouse off, because when he did, he _really_ went off. "I didn't really 'find' her. I found her through a dream. Well, a bunch of dreams, but I didn't know what they meant until a few days ago,"

Zaveth started to explain everything about the dream. He told Mickey about everything, not leaving out a single detail. He wanted to help Aqua and her friends, and wanted to see if Mickey knew anything about "She told me to come find you, that you could help me free her, and her friends, Terra and Ventus."

Mickey being speechless wasn't something that happened often. He had wanted to help his friends for so long, and now that he could…

"Welp, that's great!" Mickey finally said, and Zaveth smiled. "How do we free 'em?"

Zaveth's smile faded in an instant.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Nope, I was hopin' you did."

"I was hoping _you_ did, that's why I came here!"

"Gosh, I don't know," Mickey looked crestfallen. "If I did I woulda done it."

"Well that's just great," Zaveth said sarcastically.

"Aw, don't think like that Zav!" Mickey was one of the few that could call Zaveth "Zav" and get away with it.

"We have absolutely no idea on how to get Aqua out _or_ help her friends, so I don't see how I can think any way else, Mick."

"Aqua still contacted ya, so we've got a chance!"

"Hm," Zaveth muttered, thinking. With everything that's happened, Aqua and her friends lost in who the hell knows where,

_Wait a second, the lost, Keyblades coming back, Husks, Nobodies, the Organization…_

_Could it be…?_

"Zav?" Mickey asked. "Are ya okay?"

"Mickey, I think it's time," Zaveth said.

"Whaddya mean?" Mickey asked, confused.

Zaveth began to grin knowingly. "I think you know."

Mickey looked at the Dragon Knight confused, but his eyes widened as he slowly began to realize just what he meant.

"Zav, are ya sure? I mean, the Ancient Magics are dangerous!" Mickey insisted.

"I know," Zaveth laughed humorlessly. "Believe me, I know. But there might be something about this. One of the prophecies. From what I heard about you before I got here, a lot of stuff's been happening with you."

Mickey looked confused. "How'd ya-"

"Word about stuff you and that other guy…what's his name?"

"Sora," Mickey said. "Sora, Riku, and Kari!"

"Word about what you and Sora and Riku and Kairi have been doing gets around the worlds pretty fast," Zaveth smirked. "Ansem, the Heartless, the Organization, Maleficent, it's all out there!"

"Hehe," Mickey chuckled. "Yep, I guess. Sora 'nd his pals've been through a lot."

"They have," Zaveth agreed. "But I don't think that they're story is done yet. This can't be a coincidence, with everything that's been happening. I know I read a prophecy about the fate of the worlds hanging in the balance between light and darkness when new Keybladers are being chosen. That's pretty specific if you asked me."

"Zav, I don't know…" Mickey hesitated.

"Mickey, I get you don't want to play around with fire," Zaveth said. "But there might be a chance that we can free them. And Sora no doubt has a part to play in it. We won't know for sure until we find out if this has anything to do with the prophecy."

Mickey was silent for a moment, deep in thought. Zaveth hoped that Mickey would agree with his plan. If he did, then they had a fighting chance at helping Aqua and her friends. It would bring up a lot of other drama than they frankly didn't need, but prophecy was prophecy. It would happen one way or another, so they might as well get it over with.

"I guess," Mickey said as he finally relented. "Alright then. Let's go get the Magnicon."

**What is this mysterious Magnicon? How are Aqua, Ventus, and Terra going to be freed? Stay tuned!**

**Just a note, I'm going to end on cliffhangers like this, or much worse ones, quite often, probably on every chapter, so expect those.**

**So, Mickey's parents are OCs, but his brother, Mortimer Mouse, is an actual Disney character. I made him Mickey's brother instead of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit, since Mortimer is an actual mouse.**

**Remember, review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories From Home

**Here's ANOTHER one for the holidays! In case I don't update in the next two days (which at this rate, is unlikely,) Happy Holidays to all!**

**pedroarmin- I'm glad you liked it! Sadly, I have a TON of plot to go through before Aqua's free. In the meantime, I'll be writing characters, worlds, and missions I'm SUPER excited to write!**

CHAPTER 2: MEMORIES FROM HOME

The Destiny Islands had always been a peaceful place. The winds were usually still and calm, filled with the mild saltiness of the sea water. Small waves washed onto the sandy shores, their very sounds pleasant to the ear. The sun was barely an hour from setting, casting majestic colors of gold, yellow, and orange through the blue, cloudless sky.

_It really is good to be back_, Sora thought.

It was barely even a week since Sora, Riku, and Kairi had come back.

Back to the Destiny Islands.

Back home.

_Home_. Sora smiled at the thought of that word. Though he dreamed of a life of adventure for much of his childhood, he never thought that such a thing would truly make him appreciate the place he grew up in, the place where he was born and bred.

When they came back to the Islands, there was hell to explain to their parents. They had all been worried sick over their children's unexplained absence while they were gone. Sora's mom, Kairi's parents, and Riku's dad were angry, _very_ angry at their children for not only leaving without a trace, but even more so for getting involved in horrific dangers they were in.

Contrary to what they had thought, their parents believed their story. They had all heard of Keyblades, heard stories of them as kids, and they were amazed when they learned that the fabled weapons actually existed.

Sora considered that they had gotten off easy. They were grounded for now, what seemed like an indefinite amount of time, but their parents were just happy right now that they were alright. They weren't as livid as they were when they found out the truth, and the heat died down.

So for now, with their parents, things were as good as they were before.

Of course, there were still a few problems. They had a lot of catching up to do with what happened here, and they had to come up with some explanation to everyone else as to why they were gone. They wanted to keep the whole Keyblade thing on a low profile.

If that wasn't bad enough, they got back to the Islands _conveniently_ a few days before school would begin!

"Why couldn't we have gotten back right before summer vacation?" Sora griped when that little detail had been pointed out. "That would've made everything a way lot better!"

_Ah, it's not important. At least we'll still have a lot of time together_, Sora thought. _School_ _or no school_.

"Feels like any other day," Riku said. "Doesn't it?" He and Sora were sitting at the beach they had always gone to when they played together as kids, coming to watch the sunset.

Sora nodded. "No one would think that we just probably saved their lives."

That made Riku laugh. "I'd appreciate some gratitude, that'd be nice." He sighed. "But I think I'll pass on the adventures for a while."

"Yeah. Though the adventures and saving the worlds stuff _was_ pretty fun," Sora said, at first jokingly but then a bit more serious. "I'll never get tired of being home."

"Yeah," Riku said. "There really is no place like home."

Sora couldn't help but agree.

Though so far, everything for the friends had been going great, one thing had been eating at Sora as of late.

_Kairi._

When all this had begun, he didn't know what to think about Kairi. He had a crush on her for sure, Sora could remember having a crush on her since he had met her (even at the age when girls were _supposed_ to have cooties). It started to become more than a crush when everything began, when Sora just realized how important Kairi was to him.

He and Riku discussed it one time when they were ten, how pretty Kairi was. Sora forgot how the conversation even began, but it resulted in both of them admitting to having a crush on Kairi.

They hadn't brought up anything related to that ever since then. It was as if dating and girls was a closed subject for them period. They didn't want their friendship to be ruined by the cold, hard fact that they both had feelings for the same girl.

And how could they not? Kairi was kind, smart, beautiful, bright, cheerful, practically everything that was good in a human being. He refrained from telling her how he felt for two reasons. The first was out of respect for Riku, who Sora knew had a crush on Kairi as well.

Riku was much smarter than he was (though Sora would never be caught _dead_ admitting that), no doubt he realized the way he felt long before Sora did, and no doubt that they grew since then. He wouldn't be surprised if by now, Riku was in _love_ with Kairi. That was part of why Sora hadn't confessed his feelings to Kairi yet. He loved his friend too much to do something like that.

The other reason was that he didn't know if Kairi felt the same about him.

He was usually so optimistic, but when he thought about such things he felt so…afraid.

"Nothing's really changed, huh?" Riku asked, breaking the silence.

Sora smiled. Though they have changed, though many people have changed, the young Keybearer was glad that there were at least some things that could stay constant. "Nope," Sora looked at the line separating the ocean and the sky. "Nothing ever will."

"What a small world," Riku muttered. And when he thought about it, it really was. When he had seen the sheer size of the universe, explored countless different worlds, when he compared it all to their small islands, on that scale, it was absolutely miniscule.

Imagine how it made Riku feel. So small and insignificant on a cosmic scale…

"But part of one that's much bigger," Sora said, grinning at his friend, who just rolled his eyes.

_Typical Sora, always looking at the bright side_. Riku thought, but was really grateful for it. "Yeah," He simply said, returning the grin.

Though Riku could sometimes be annoyed with Sora's optimism, he knew that it was one of the only things that kept him from falling into total despair sometimes. No matter how stoic and pessimistic Riku could be, Sora would always be the one to lighten his spirits.

The two were like brothers, and they wouldn't change each other for anything.

"Hey Riku," Sora asked, breaking the silence. "What do you think it was, the Door to Light?"

Riku thought for a moment. What exactly was that door? Where had it come from? And why did it lead back to the Islands?

He glanced back at Sora, and then smirked as he pointed to Sora's heart. "That."

"This?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Riku smiled. It's always closer than you think."

_The heart always leads back home_, Riku thought contently.

"Sora! Riku!" the two turned to see Kairi running towards them, looking like she had ran like her life depended on it.

"Hey" Sora asked, wondering what had Kairi looking so worried. "What's up?"

"Look," in her hand, Kairi held up a envelope, and on it were three circles, one large one, and two others of the same size connected to the larger one in such a way that it made the image of ears.

King Mickey's seal.

Sora's jaw dropped. "From the King?"

Kairi nodded as she opened the envelope. "Read it," she said, handing the letter to him.

Sora took the letter, wondering what it could say. Was everything alright? Did Mickey want to congratulate the trio? Was there something else that was wrong?

Not wanting to wait any longer, Sora quickly opened the folded paper, and read aloud the contents.

_I wanted to tell you right away._

_About memories from the past that sleep within you,_ _and about the pieces that will tie you to your future._

_Sora, Riku, Kairi,_ _the truth behind the Keyblade,_ _has found its way through so many people,_ _and now I know that it rests in your hearts._

_Sora,_

_You are who you are because of those people, but they're hurting,_ _and you're the only one who can end their sadness. They need you._

_It's possible that all your journeys so far,_ _have been preparing you for this great new task that's waiting for you._

_I should have known there were no coincidences, only links in a much larger chain of events._

_And now the door to your next journey is ready to be opened._

-_Mickey_

"Whoa," Riku said, bewildered.

"Those people?" Sora asked to himself, as if he was unaware of Riku and Kairi's presence. "What does he mean?"

"What was that?" Riku asked, confused.

"Wait a second…" Sora said, as images began to flash through his mind.

_He saw a woman with blue hair and a man with brown hair, both wielding Keyblades. He saw them both kneel down at them, talking to him._

_Then he saw Roxas-_no wait, that can't be Roxas_, he's wielding a different Keyblade._

Suddenly, names appeared in Sora's mind, and in an instant, everything became clear.

"Aqua. Terra. Ven," Sora finally said, realizing exactly what Mickey meant.

He remembered them.

"Oh my god," Riku said. He remembered all those years ago. They had just been four years old then, but now he felt like an idiot, forgetting something that was so important.

"I remember now too!" Kairi exclaimed. "How could we have forgotten that?"

"Yeah," Sora said absentmindedly, deep in thought. Those people, from what Mickey said in his letter, it sounded like they were in serious trouble.

"Sora?" Riku asked worriedly, breaking Sora from his thoughts.

"Riku," Sora said back, his face entirely serious.

"Your mind's made up?" Riku asked, though he didn't need to. Know Sora, Riku already knew what the answer was.

Sora looked out to the ocean again. He couldn't leave them, whatever had happened to them. They needed his help, and he owed at least that much to them.

"Yeah," Sora finally said. "I…It's just...they really need me. I have to go." Clenching his fists, determination coursing through him, he silently made a promise that no matter what, he would find them. No matter what, no matter what stood in his way, no matter what had happened to them, he would end their suffering.

And Sora always kept his promises.

"I am who I am…" Sora said, remembering what Mickey said in the letter. "Because of them."

"So glad you think that way."

Everyone turned around to see a boy. He didn't look familiar to the trio at all, and to make things more suspicious, just a few feet away from him was a fading Corridor of Darkness.

_The Organization_, Riku thought immediately, and upon instinct, he summoned _Way to Dawn_.

"Who the hell are you?" Riku demanded.

"Hey! Riku!" Kairi said. "Calm down!"

"I'd listen to your friend if I were you," the boy was dangerously calm. "You _do not_ want to get on my bad side. Trust me."

This kid didn't look like an Organization member. He didn't have the black cloak, but he looked creepy and scary enough without one, and the Corridor of Darkness didn't help his case.

"Trust _you_?" Riku scoffed. "Like that's going to happen."

"I know right now, we're not exactly off at a great start, thank you very much," the boy said sarcastically. "But you _can_ trust me, Riku," Riku stiffened at mention of his name.

"How the hell do you know my name?"

"We have mutual friends," the boy answered casually. "The King."

"You know the King?" Kairi asked. The boy nodded.

"So he sent you here?" Sora asked.

"No one sent me here. He and I have a common goal, and now that I know that you do too, we can both help each other."

"I don't even know you," Riku said, still not dismissing his Keyblade. "Until I see some proof, I don't think I'm about to trust you."

"Look," the boy said. "I don't really have to prove _anything_ to you, and under normal circumstances, I don't give a _shit_ what you think."

"Wow, I like you already," Riku said.

The boy glared. Riku had faced glares before, from bullies in his younger days, and recently from villains that included very powerful Nobodies and evil witches. But this guy, when he glared, it was almost as if he _radiated_ fear. It almost made Riku wince.

_Almost_.

"But, these aren't normal circumstances," The boy continued. "It seems that your helping me has to do with you trusting me. So how about this. You know Donald and Goofy? They're on their way here as we speak, and I happen to know them personally. You don't trust me, but you trust them. They can vouch for me as a friendly."

"You know Donald and Goofy?" Kairi asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," the boy said, casually glancing at his nails.

"Hey," Sora spoke up, a bit put off on how lowly this kid was talking about his friends. "They're nice guys! Don't talk about them like that."

"Meh, whatever."

Sora glared at the boy, but he didn't notice, still paying attention to his nails. _Who does this guy think he is?_

"Okay," Kairi jumped in. "How about you give the hostility a rest, okay? And what's your name?"

The boy was about Sora's same age and height, but other than that, looked nothing like him. He had black hair, brown eyes. His shaggy black hair was almost shoulder length and framed his paper white face, and his brown eyes looked almost pure black, shadowed by what looked like madness. He was dressed from head to toe in black, wearing a black aviator's jacket, a black t-shirt decorated with white skulls, black jeans with a fair amount of rips and tears, and black combat boots. He looked like any other teenager that dressed to look scary, if not for his sword. At his hip was a sheathed sword with a blade as black as midnight that seemed to suck away the very light around it.

All in all, a very intimidating looking fellow.

"I'm Nico. Nico DiAngelo."

**Bet you weren't expecting that! LOL!**

**Yep, I brought in Nico from the "Percy Jackson" series. The guy's probably one of my favorite characters! I'm planning on merging the "Percy Jackson" universe with the Olympus Coliseum world. PJAO is just one of the many pieces of fiction I plan to bring in!**

**Just so you know, Mickey's letter here is the same as the one in the game canon, and so is a lot of the conversation in the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: Rockey Starts

**Okay, from here, the chapters are going to be getting a little longer.**

**LightandDarkHeart- thanks! I got the idea from the unfinished fic "Ending the Darkness" by Rey The fiction Reader. I always wondered what a fic would be like, one where Nico was introduced to the world of "Kingdom Hearts". **

**pedroarmin- actually, I'm giving Nico Corridors of Darkness in the place of Shadow Travel. I figured that they both pretty much the same thing, so why not?**

CHAPTER 3: ROCKY STARTS

It wasn't that Goofy was _bad_ at piloting Gummi Ships. He had great maneuverability that came with reflexes of a trained knight, and he had plenty of practice playing on video games. He knew the many complex controls, and despite his simple mind, was experienced with all the buttons and switches.

His only problem was _landing_. The Captain of the Knights had a crashing streak that would make Launchpad proud!

"Sure am excited to see Sora again! Riku and Kairi too!" Goofy exclaimed as the Destiny Islands came into view of the Gummi Ship.

"It's only been a few days!" Donald replied from the co-pilot seat.

"Yeah, I guess," Goofy deflated a little before cheering right back up. "Still sure is nice to see 'em!"

Donald had to agree with Goofy, though he despised doing so on _any_ occasion. It had only been less than a week, but the duo was no less happy to see their friends.

"Ah, just keep driving the ship!" Donald told him. "I don't want you crashing it again!"

"Oh, that was just one time!"

"Wak! One time?! It was more than once and you know it!"

"But I was sleepy!"

"Then get some sleep _after_ you finished driving, you big palooka!"

"But we're too busy fightin' Heartless!"

"Then stop staying up late 'taste testing' ice cream!"

"Gawrsh, no need to be so grouchy!"

Although the two usually seemed at odds, with Goofy's slowness and, well…goofiness, and with Donald's short temper and impatience, they were age old friends, and an excellent team together. True enough, they argued and fought very often, but at the end of the day, they were still friends, and looked out for each other.

"Do you think Sora finally confessed to Kairi?" Donald asked slyly, wanting to break the silence.

"Hm," Goofy rubbed his chin. "Maybe. They've been friends for an awfully long time. But y'know how Sora is around girls! Ahyuck!"

"Hehehe," Donald laughed in agreement. Although it was fun making fun about their unrequited crush behind their backs (or right in front of them for that matter), the duo wondered when they would finally confess to one another. It was painfully obvious that they liked each other. If everyone around them could see that, why couldn't they?

"Well," Goofy declared. "We'll just have to help 'em then!"

Donald's eyes glinted mischievously. "I like the sound of-WAK!" Donald was interrupted by Goofy steering the ship into a sharp right, narrowly missing being hit by a very high palm tree.

"Y'see Donald?" Goofy chuckled. "I don't drive _that_ bad!"

"Why did I let you drive…?" Donald muttered.

"Gawrsh," Goofy scratched his head. "I don't know. Are ya tired?" Goofy then shot an accusing look at Donald. "Did you have a late night date with Daisy?"

"Uh…" if ducks could blush, Donald would be beet red right now.

"You don't look so good Donald," Goofy said, concerned. "Did you lose your pink feather dye?"

"No! I know where it is! I haven't -HEY!" Donald stopped himself and glared at Goofy. "How do you know about that?!"

"Well, I was lookin' for a spare toothbrush," Goofy admitted. "I thought you might have one, but ya weren't in your room! So I just thought it'd be alright to look for one myself!" Goofy scratched his head. "So why do ya like the idea of havin' pink feathers? I thought your favorite color was blue!"

"_Why you…!_" Donald growled, about ready to blow his top.

Goofy gulped nervously, until he grinned and pointed out the window. "Look over there! It's Sora, Kairi, and Riku!"

Donald's mood instantly shifted as he looked out the window to see said trio waving at them. "Oh boy! Bring her down, Goofy!"

"Okay!" Goofy began to flip switches on the dashboard, preparing the ship for landing.

"BE CAREFUL!" Donald shouted as he clung to his co-pilot seat like a lifeline, sweating profusely.

* * *

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Nico all waited on the beach for Donald and Goofy to land the Gummi Ship.

And from the looks of things, they weren't going so well.

The Ship almost crashed into a palm tree, almost hit a flock of seagulls, and was currently in a mess of jumbled movements from left to right, up and down, in an attempt to land.

_Goofy must be at the wheel_, Sora mused. _And Donald criticized _my_ driving?_

Finally, the ship shook for a moment, and then came to a smooth landing. About a minute later the Ship's door opened, revealing an ecstatic looking Goofy, and a _very_ shaken Donald.

"That wasn't so bad! Was it, Donald?" Goofy asked as he walked out of the Gummi Ship.

Donald was about to let Goofy have it, until Sora came up to them. "Donald! Goofy!" He tackled them both with a big hug that made them fall to the ground. Partially out of revenge for the last time _they_ did that, and also because he was genuinely happy to see them.

"Heya Sora!" Goofy and Donald returned the hug.

"It's great to see you guys!" Sora said. "How've you been?"

"We've been swell!" Goofy said, his eyes falling on the two kids behind Sora. "Hey Riku! Kairi!" they both said, and the four joined in for a group hug.

"It's great to see you all again!" Kairi said.

"Gawrsh, it's only been less than a week!"

"Hey! _I'm_ the one who told _you_ that!" Donald grumbled, and everyone just laughed. The Mage then caught something off the corner of his eye, and he almost jumped in surprise.

"Hey Goofy, look!" Donald said. Goofy looked where Donald pointed, and they both saw a dark haired kid dressed in black.

"Nico!" They both exclaimed. Goofy seemed quite happy to see the gothic teen, but Donald though, seemed a bit sour at the sight of him.

_Who could blame him?_ Riku thought. In the short time the dark teen was here, Riku found that he didn't like him one bit. Aside from the fact that the Keyblader could sense darkness on him as if it ran through his very veins in the place of blood, he was sarcastic, broody, and stoic.

Sora actually suggested that Nico reminded him of Riku a bit. _Ridiculous_! He was _nothing_ like that guy!

"Hey gu-OOF!" Nico's greeting was cut short when he was immediately tackled to the ground by Goofy's hug.

"Gawrsh, it sure is nice to see ya!"

"Yeah, yeah, you too," Nico grumbled. "Now get off me, will you?"

"Sorry Nico," Goofy said as he got up and helped Nico. "I forgot, ya don't like bein' touched!"

Nico actually smiled. "Ah, that's fine. It's good to see you guys."

"So you guys know him?" Sora asked.

"Yup! We sure do!" Goofy said excitedly. "We met him at the Olympus Coliseum! Donald, King Mickey and me found out he was the son of-"

Donald immediately cleared his throat, signaling Goofy to stop.

"Um…" Goofy stalled a bit. "Uh…what I meant to say was…"

"What'd you say?" Riku asked. "Who's he the son of?"

"None of your business," Nico snapped. "Do you see _me_ asking who _your_ parents are?" The two glared at each other.

"No! It was a _sunny_ day!" Donald spoke. "The _sun was out_ when we met Nico!"

"Are you sure that's what you were about to say?" Kairi asked suspiciously. She looked over at Nico, but he looked as stoic as ever.

"Of course!" Donald said, glancing at Goofy. "Goofy was just confused. It happens!"

"Does it?" Goofy scratched his head. "Hmmm. I haven't noticed if it does I guess."

"So," Riku spoke up. "Nico, he's an alright guy in your book? You know him, and you _trust_ him?"

"Yeah!" Goofy said. "Sure, he can be a tad scary, but he ain't a bad guy!"

"At least not villain-bad," Donald muttered. Though he counted Nico as a friend, the kid's nature as a broody loner often clashed with Donald's short temper, putting them at odds many times.

"Anyway," Donald said. "We gotta get to Radiant Garden! The King's got something important!"

"Yeah, we got his letter," Sora said.

"Great! Then ya know about Aqua, Terra, and Ven!" Goofy smiled.

"Yeah," Sora said. "And I'm gonna help them." Sora was about ready to go. He, Riku, and Kairi had talked it all over with their parents. They weren't happy about it, not at all. They had just gotten their children back, and they didn't want to let them go again. It took some convincing, but in the end, they saw that the worlds needed the three friends. So after making their kids promise a thousand times over that they would be okay, making sure that they had everything they needed packed (including clean underwear and a toothbrush), and gave as many hugs and kisses as they possible could before letting them go.

"Yup! Ya sure are! I can't wait to see 'em again!" Goofy said.

"Wait, you know them?" Sora asked.

"We sure do!" Goofy said proudly.

"We met them while King Mickey was still learning from Master Yen Sid!" Donald proclaimed.

"Master Yen Sid," Sora repeated. "Maybe he can help us with Aqua, Terra, and Ven!"

"Hey!" Goofy smiled. "That's a pretty good idea, Sora! Why didn't _I_ think of that?" Donald just rolled his eyes.

"Who's Master Yen Sid?" Kairi asked.

"He's the King's old teacher," Nico replied. "A former Keyblade Master."

"Former?" Kairi asked. "Why did he stop?"

Nico shrugged. "Beats me, I never asked. But he's coming to the meeting at Radiant Garden though."

"So he can help us with Aqua, Terra, and Ven," Kairi said. "That's great!"

"I guess we're off to a pretty good start then!" Sora grinned, casually placing his hands on the back of his head like he always does.

"Don't celebrate just yet," Nico said. "When we've freed Aqua, Terra, and Ventus from the deep pile of shit they're currently in, _then_ you can jump with joy."

"Aw, don't be such a cynic!" Sora pouted.

"I prefer the term realist," Nico retorted.

"Okay," Riku interrupted. "Enough with the philosophical viewpoints. Let's get to Radiant Garden."

"You said it!" Donald agreed. "Let's hit the road!"

"Are ya comin' too, Nico?" Goofy asked.

Nico nodded. "Yeah. I have info that can help us with our problem."

"You know how to help them?" Sora gasped.

He nodded again. "Kind of. It's stuff I can explain better at the meeting."

"Hey, wait a second. If you can help them, they why _haven't_ you yet?" Riku asked accusingly.

Nico glared at Riku. "Because it's not something that _I_ can do. They don't know _me_, so I can't help them."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Like I told you," Nico said irritably. "We'll just have to wait until we get to Radiant Garden. I'll explain at the meeting."

"You expect us to just trust you?" Riku demanded. "You show up out of nowhere in a Corridor of Darkness, and think that we'll just take your word for it?"

"Donald and Goofy already vouched for me like I said they would," Nico snapped, his temper rising. "What the hell more do you want?"

"We'll just have to get to the meeting then!" Kairi said, standing between the two boys, trying to keep things from getting out of hand. "Fighting with each other isn't going to get us anywhere."

"Tell _him_ that," Nico said sarcastically, but Kairi sent him a warning glance.

"Kairi's right," Sora said. "We should just get to Radiant Garden. The sooner we get there, the sooner we can help Aqua, Terra, and Ven."

"Hmph, fine." Riku muttered as he went onto the Gummi Ship after shooting Nico one last glare.

After they all got onto the Gummi Ship, the doors closed, and the Ship took off, flying nonstop to Radiant Garden, where the passengers would begin their next adventures.

* * *

Aqua sat at the shore of the Dark Margin.

She had absolutely no sense of time there. A minute could have passed by since she came there, an hour, a week, fifty years, she didn't know. It honestly felt like forever, like she had spent an eternity in the darkness, nothing changed, nothing else happening.

Until Zaveth happened.

He appeared to her at first almost translucent, barely even visible in the darkness, but she could make out the outline of a humanoid form. She tried speaking to him, but he didn't say anything. He just wandered aimlessly around the shore, unaware of her existence. After a while, she ignored him, but on one occasion when she spoke to him out of mere boredom, he actually showed that he _heard_ her!

Every time he appeared, she tried harder and harder to get a response from him, but he just stared at her in confusion, as if she was the oddest sigh he's ever seen.

But by some miracle, one day, he actually started talking to her…

…right after he tried to run her through with a sword.

It was the first time he appeared clearly to her, looking completely solid. He had black, disheveled hair that barely covered chocolate brown eyes. He wore clothing that looked almost medieval, a tunic and leggings, save for his jacket, which looked very modern. His dark clothing almost made him blend into the darkness. From the way he brandished his sword and his battle ready stance, Aqua could tell he was a seasoned warrior.

The second he drew his sword, she had her Keyblade at the ready, prepared to parry his attack and disarm him, but he literally went _right through_ her.

He tried attacking her again, running his seemingly solid sword through her neck as if he were just an illusion.

Again.

And again.

And several more times.

Eventually, she just dismissed her Keyblade and crossed her arms, looking at him quizzically, trying her hardest not to laugh.

"Are you planning on doing that forever?" she remembered asking.

"I-I don't understand," he said. "Why aren't you dead?" And with that question, he vanished in a puff of smoke just as he was about to strike once more.

He came back again, sword drawn, but he didn't attack.

"You try anything," he snarled. "And I'll-"

"Run me through?" She deadpanned.

"Well," he sneered. "Aren't _you_ the clever one?"

And then he vanished again.

This continued. He would come, and they would argue, and later, she caught on that if he asked a question, he'd disappear. Sometimes, when Aqua got tired of his hostility, she would trick him into asking a question just to get him to leave her alone. She began to think that he was nothing more than a trick of the darkness, something to mock her, to kick her while she was down.

Until that one day.

He came, clearly noticing her, but he didn't say a word. He sat on the shore as she did, but a considerable distance away from her. By the time she gave into her concern and went over to him, he had already vanished.

When he reappeared, he repeated the action, until she stepped in his way.

"Why are you here?" She demanded of him.

"Hmph," he smiled bitterly. "I've asked myself that same question for a _long_ time."

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked.

"I keep wondering why I'm still _alive_," he muttered. "Why I haven't died already."

"Are you a ghost?"

"A ghost?" he asked, and then immediately vanished.

She didn't know why she didn't tell him that asking a question would make him disappear. She simply thought he'd notice by now. Aqua had just been careful not to do anything that provoked any questions.

"Who are you?" she asked the next time he came.

"I'm a Dragon Knight," he answered simply.

"What's a Dragon Knight?"

"Humans imbued with Dragon Magic," he explained. That didn't help at all. That only brought up even more questions.

And so, he answered. He told Aqua of the Dragon Knights, from their glorious rise to their bloody downfall. How they were the chosen champions of the great and powerful Dragon race. They underwent rigorous trials, and if they are proven worthy, are imbued with Dragon Magic to become Dragon Knights. The transformation changed them drastically, giving them greater strength, speed, stamina, agility, and senses. They also had vast capacity for powerful magics, the ability to read minds, and their greatest gift of all, the ability to take the form of the mighty Dragon. He told her how the sightings of true Dragons had diminished over the centuries, and over time, Dragon Knights were confused with real Dragons, hailed as heroes blessed by the heavens, and in some parts, worshipped as gods. He told her of how a Dragon Knight had betrayed and killed Rivellon's messiah, Lucien the Divine, many centuries ago, and since then, Dragon Knights have been demonized as savage monsters and dubbed a blight upon existence. They became hunted down relentlessly and exterminated by the famed Dragon Slayers, until the point where there was only one left in all the worlds.

In the course of many visits, he told her his own story, how he traveled to a world called Rivellon, and how he found a woman named Talana, last of the Dragon Knights, who was fatally wounded. Before she died, she imbued her Dragon Magic into him. He was then found by the wizard Zandalor, who told him of the evils that Talana had tried to fight against, Damien, the Damned One. He told of how he tried to bring back to life Ygerna, Damien's lover, who had both tried to create a Soul Forge, a ritual so that would bind their souls, so that they would die at the same time, but the ritual was disrupted, created the opposite effect. Instead, if Ygerna lived, Damien would die.

But he was tricked. Who he thought was Talana was actually Ygerna, and by bringing her back to life, he had only made Damien immortal. He ended up imprisoned in a dark realm, with the ancient hero Lucien the Divine. Then, a Lingering Will of someone called Behrilin came and freed him from his prison, and in return, he had to free Behrilin. He then learned that he was deceived again, and Behrilin was a powerful and ancient mage who commanded great powers of chaos and darkness. He betrayed Behrilin, and left him in his prison for eternity. He then proceeded to undo what he did, and kill Ygerna, and was then able to fight and kill Damien once and for all.

Aqua found herself growing close to this person, whoever he was. He was the only person she had ever spoken too in ages. She wasn't sure how he even got there. Maybe he was a Lingering Will or a Lost Memory. Either way, she had come to see him as a comfort in the Realm of Darkness.

Even in this dark hell, she had a friend.

He began to confide in Aqua in turn. He told her of his life before Dragonhood. He originally lived with his father, his mother died of birth. He said that his father was once a famed adventurer and scholar, respected by many. Zaveth told her that his father died when he was in his teens, and since then, he was on his own in a life of wandering, traveling from world to world. She didn't ask how, not wanting to press on such a subject. She only gave her sympathies.

It was after he told her of his father's death that he told her his name.

She found that he reminded her somewhat of Terra. They both had a sort of cynicism about them. But while Terra was capable smiling, joking around, and look at the bright side once in a while, Zaveth was far more cynical, the only smiles he had cracked were bitter ones, and he seemed to have an air of seriousness and a much more no-nonsense attitude.

Despite that, he had grown to be kind and pleasant to Aqua, the only friendly face within a thousand miles.

"A long time ago," Zaveth started on one of his visits. "And I mean a _really_ long time ago…about a…few _hundred_ years or so, someone put a curse on me. A curse made of very old, very powerful magic. That I could never die, as long as death was what I wanted."

"Why do you want to die?" Aqua asked, bewildered.

"Because I lost the person I loved most," Zaveth sighed. "My father," he said sadly as his gaze fell upon the ocean beyond the dark shore. "The only way I can ever see him again is through death. Without him, I…I just don't have the will to live anymore."

Aqua felt her sympathy for this person growing more and more. How could one person have suffered loss so great, loss so terrible, that he no longer wished to live? And how could anyone be so cruel as to damn him to an eternity of misery?

"I lost my parents too," she told him. "I never really knew much about my father, he…he died. He died when I was very young," those horrible people she was around as she grew up with had told her that her father abandoned her. That he was stuck with a daughter when he wanted a son, and left his wife and only child to starve.

Aqua never believed that. She knew in her heart that her father loved her mother, and he could remember that he loved his child too. He would never have left her.

Zaveth tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but scowled as his hand went right through her. But she greatly appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

"My mother," she continued. "She was…killed," Aqua could feel tears beginning to sting her eyes as she looked away. "My master, he saved me."

"Your master?" he asked, and barely half a second later, he faded away.

That was the last visit right before she had told him about her being a Keyblade Master, before she asked for his help.

She then became set on learning what he was before he came again. Aqua spent as long as she possibly could on trying to remember everything she had learned. She remembered learning about Lingering Wills, the Will of someone who had passed on in some way or another. They're body and heart was gone, and all that was left was their Will. But Lingering Wills wouldn't go through her, so that was off the table. Lost Memories were like Lingering Wills, similar in many ways, but they were extremely strong memories that spent an eternity in the place of their creation. They had no will and no consciousness, and couldn't interact with anyone.

Finally, she understood. He was a _Dreamer_.

A Dreamer was the consciousness of someone that traveled to other places while they slept. They were barely visible, and usually not even conscious of what was going on. But after they manifested in the same place over and over, they became clearer, until they appeared fully solid, and became more and more conscious of their surroundings.

She was in contact with someone from outside the Realm of Darkness!

The second he had come, she made sure to tell him as much as he could, assure him that this wasn't a dream, and that she was trapped in the Realm of Darkness.

Someone that could help Terra and Ven.

She was almost close to tears when he had promised to free her.

When he appeared now, Aqua wanted to hug him.

"Aqua," Zaveth said, feeling good that he finally knew the name of the person he had found such comfort in.

"Hey Zaveth," Aqua smiled.

"I went to the King," the Dragon Knight said. "I think we have something that can help you. Tomorrow, we head to Radiant Garden to think things through, plan things out."

She could hardly believe it.

Soon, probably within a matter of days, she would be free from the Realm of Darkness.

And most of all, reunited with Terra and Ven.

Aqua couldn't suppress her happiness as she shed tears of joy. "Really?"

Zaveth returned her smile. "Really."

"Zaveth…_thank you_. Thank you so much Zav."

That caught Zaveth entirely off guard, causing him to noticeably wince.

"What's wrong?" Aqua asked concern.

"It's nothing," Zaveth tried to brush it off.

Apparently, Aqua didn't fall for that. "It's not nothing. Come on, you can tell me."

To anyone else, Zaveth would probably snap or yell at them to drop it, telling them it was none of their concern. But Aqua had some kind of soothing effect on him. He had become much calmer around her, and willing to open up more. "It's just…my dad…he called me Zav too…"

Guilt immediately filled Aqua's eyes. She knew how sensitive a subject his father was, the man who was the reason why Zaveth wanted to die, but couldn't. "Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't-"

"No! No," Zaveth held up his hands hastily. "Really, it's fine. You can call me that if you like."

"Okay then." She said, relieved. "Zav," Aqua sounded it out a bit and she grinned. "Hm. I like that. It suits you."

Zaveth smiled back, and for the first time, Aqua noticed how handsome he was when he did so. Zaveth was usually stoic and serious, but now, he looked the same way Terra and Ven did when they were hanging out together, so full of life. He looked so carefree, so happy when he smiled, the way the right side of his mouth curved upwards more than the left.

"You know, you should smile more often," Aqua said, hoping that he couldn't see her blushing.

"Thank you," Zaveth just said, not really sure what else to say. No one had ever told him that he had a nice smile. Come to think of it, he can't remember when the last time was when he had smiled like that.

"Um, Zaveth?" Aqua asked.

"Aqua," Zaveth replied, thankful she broke the silence.

"When you visited the King, did he say…" Aqua hesitated, wondering if she really _wanted_ to know. She managed to swallow her fear, and finally asked. "Did the King say how long since…" Aqua trailed off, but Zaveth knew what she was getting at.

"Yes," Zaveth's smile faded, becoming grim. "He did…Aqua, it's been…almost eleven years."

Her jaw dropped.

_Eleven years…_

Aqua was so shocked that she didn't even know her knees buckled, and she was on her knees on the dark, sandy shore.

"Aqua!" Zaveth exclaimed, coming forward to help her up, but remembered that he would only go through her.

"Eleven…" Aqua gasped breathless.

"Aqua, listen to me," he told her. "I _promise_ that I'll get you out of here. I swear, that I will free you _and_ your friends, no matter _what_."

"You will?" Aqua asked desperately.

"Yes. I swear."

Aqua squeezed her eyes shot and nodded, dabbing her face with her sleeve before getting back up, taking a deep breath to regain her composure.

"I believe you Zav," Aqua said, smiling hopefully. "I know you will."

Zaveth nodded, frowning as he saw the usual smoke that signified the end of his presence here began to materialize.

"I'm waking up," He said, disappointed.

Aqua nodded. "Good luck."

Zaveth gave one last smile before the smoke began to get thicker.

"Zav?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah?"

Aqua smiled. "Thank you."

**So we dug into some of Donald's embarrassing secrets, introduced some of Nico's relations with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, I included some plot and recon from "Divinity 2: Ego Draconis" in case you're unfamiliar, we have some of my OC's backstory, and I put in some Aqua/Zaveth fluff. I hope that'll sate you for a while, because I'm sorry to say that I won't be returning to this story until I put at least one update on my others. I have three other stories that are long overdue for an update.**


	5. Chapter 4: Back to Radiant Garden

**I know I said that I'd be working on my other stories (and I am!), but the ideas just came just so quickly, and pretty soon, it started writing itself! Plus, I'm noticing a distinct lack of reviews! Come on, are my chapters that bad? LOL. Seriously though, I'd greatly appreciate the feedback.**

CHAPTER 4: BACK TO RADIANT GARDEN

Many who took a single look at the world of Radiant Garden would decide almost immediately that it was aptly named.

The sky was as blue as the sky could possibly be, only a few pure white clouds here and there. The breeze was small and light, making the trees sway ever so slightly. Despite reconstruction and restoration, people walked through the streets, talking, laughing and going about their day like nothing was ever wrong, completely happy. Lush and thriving trees grew in almost every corner and center of the streets, birds of all kinds using them as perches as they sang their lovely songs.

In the official building of the Restoration Committee, all of the current members were waiting for their current meeting to begin. The Committee had become the substituting authority in Radiant Garden, until the government could be fully reinstated. The Committee had taken to leading the projects to rebuild Radiant Garden, protection from and intelligence on the Heartless and Nobodies, and relations with other world governments, most namely, Disney Castle.

Waiting for everyone to arrive at the meeting, the members sat in the Committee building, some waiting patiently, others trying to keep themselves occupied. Among them were Squall "Leon" Leonhart, Aerith Gainsborough, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, Tifa Lockhart, and Merlin Ambrosias. There were several new members in the Committee. Some were away while Sora had come by, and some had joined just recently.

One was a young woman who was sitting next to Leon, chatting up a storm with him. She managed to do what no one in the Committee had ever done before, and made the man _smile_! Smile as if he was just another ordinary guy. She had straight, shoulder length black hair streaked with caramel, and warm brown eyes that wreaked of compassion. She wore a black tank top, a denim button-up skirt, black shorts and black boots.

There was another a young woman with pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a soldier's uniform and a red cape on her shoulder. She had a pauldron over her left shoulder, bearing yellow stripes, indicating someone high up in the military. She had a gunblade, though much different in design to Leon's, that was sheathed and hung off her belt. Though her features were quite beautiful, she had a stoic and cold expression that could intimidate anyone at first glance.

Another was a young boy with slightly feminine features, about in his teens, with silver hair and intelligent blue-green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt under a short sleeved orange jacket, cargo pants, and green boots. Around his neck was a green scarf. He seemed to be a shadow to the pink haired woman, following her around like a child would an elder sister or mother.

The next was a middle-aged man dark skinned man with black hair in a small afro and a light goatee on his face. He wore a long, olive coat over khaki trousers, a white button-down shirt, and black boots. Strapped to his thighs were two holsters, each with pistols.

Next to Merlin was another middle aged man, with bushy, dark blond hair that barely touched his shoulders and hazel-green eyes that held an air of intelligence and mystery. He wore an old fashioned vest shirt, trousers, shoes that looked like they were from another century, and a large leather trench coat. Despite his air of wisdom, his current demeanor was rather laid back and casual.

The rest were a very odd sight. One was a humanoid looking with insect-like features. He had a weird skin that looked like it part of a bug's exoskeleton, and two enormous yellow eyes, two long antennae on the top of his head, and a small mouth that had a short dark mustache above it. He was dressed in a dark turtleneck, trousers, and a lab coat. His yellow eyes held intelligence, and a slightly manic gleam that made everyone a bit wary of him.

The next was a large creature that stood the same manner as a gorilla, hunched with two long forearms supporting his upper body. He had green scaly skin, like that of a fish, and a tan-yellow underbelly. He had fish-like fins protruding from his arms, his head, and his back.

The last was probably the strangest sight of all. It was an amorphous mass of transparent blue goo that had a single eye and an enormous smile, and was laughing in delight as he popped his eye out of his formless body and began to bounce it off the wall and catch it like a rubber ball.

"That," the man next to Merlin, Balthazar Blake, chuckled. "Brings a whole new meaning to the word 'eyeball'."

"Ha! 'Eyeball'!" Yuffie laughed. "Classic!"

"What can I say," the blob, whose name was Bob, said a bit cockily. "It's a classic game."

"One game I don't want to play," Hope, the silver haired teen, laughed.

"Yeah, seriously," the pink haired woman, Lightning, deadpanned. "Is he going to do that all day?" It wasn't that she was getting sick, things like that never bothered her, just the repeated sound of the eye bouncing against the wall, over and over and over again.

It got annoying pretty fast.

"I apologize for him," said the bug-man, known as Dr. Cockroach. "As you can see…he has no _brain_."

"Yeah," Bob halted his bouncing as a hand formed from his amorphous body and grabbed the eye, placing it back in the center of his head. "It turns out, you don't need one! Yup, _totally_ overrated!" he grinned cheerfully as he went back to his eye bouncing.

"I swear," Cid gagged. "If that guy keeps at it, you're all gonna see my lunch on the floor!"

"Yeah Bob," Hope said. "Would you give that a rest?"

"Aw," Bob whined. "But I just started! I'm trying to break my record!"

"No offense," the dark skinned middle aged man, Sazh, said, starting to look queasy. "But can you maybe play your game of 'eyeball' on your own time?"

"Ah, let him be," Tifa laughed. "He looks like he's having fun."

"If he has that kinda 'fun' any longer," Cid grumbled. "I'm gonna barf my guts out!"

"Gee, thanks for that images," Hope said sarcastically. "_Definitely_ not going to have nightmares about that."

"Yeesh," Cid muttered. "First I gotta deal with Yuffie, now _two_ little brats, and old magic lovin' coot, a crazy-ass sorcerer-"

"You flatter me sir," Balthazar smirked.

"-And now, _monsters_!"

"_Hey_!" the fish man, known as the Missing Link, Link for short, exclaimed. "Don't use that word 'round us! It's offensive!"

"_You_ call yourselves that all the time!" Yuffie retorted.

"That's different," Link said smugly. "Only _we_ can call ourselves that."

"Well," Yuffie smirked. "Can we at least say, acreepymonstersaywhat?" Yuffie said extremely fast.

"Huh?" Link asked, confused.

"Acreepymonstersaywhat?" she said again.

"Sorry?"

"Acreepymonstersaywhat?"

"Come again?"

"Acreepymonstersaywhat?"

"Could you repeat that one more time?"

"Acreepymonstersaywha-"

"Okay, that's enough everyone," Leon said. "Bob, the meeting's going to start any minute, so you can stop with the eye bouncing."

"Aw man!" Bob whined again as he brought his eye back into its socket with a loud wet _squish_.

"Ewwww…" half the people in the room muttered.

"Sorry about him everyone!" Dr. Cockroach said apologetically.

"No worries, Doc Cock!" Yuffie said, and she exploded laughing at her cleverness.

The Doctor stiffened, put off by the nickname. "How many times must I say it, stop calling me by that vulgarity, for heaven's sake!"

"Why whatever do you mean?" Yuffie feigned innocence. "I'm just calling you by your good ol' nickname, Doc-"

"Yuffie," Leon called out. "Will you _cut that out_?"

Yuffie smirked and mock saluted. "Whatever you say, _Squall_!" she stretched the word out playfully.

Leon closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose wearily, too aggravated to correct her. "I shouldn't have to put up with this. You'd think that after everything that's been going on, they'd grow up at least a _little_."

"Oh, lighten up Squall," Rinoa, the woman beside him, rubbed his shoulder. "They're just having fun."

Leon rolled his eyes. "How can they be joking at a time like this?" Leon was never really one who truly understood how people can have fun when there was so much on their plate. Maleficent was still out there, and according to the King, there was a whole new problem they had, something about a prophecy. In other words, probably nothing good.

"You're such a grouch." Rinoa laughed as she playfully kissed his cheek and shrugged. "Meh, but you're _my_ grouch."

"Hey, hey!" Cid interrupted them. "Save it for when you two are back in the sack, will ya?"

"Cid!" Leon glared at the man while Rinoa just giggled.

"You make a good point Cid," Rinoa's eyes glinted with mischief, and scored a point for herself when she saw Leon blushing.

"Aw," Bob gushed. "That's so sweet! I hope someday, me and my girlfriend make it that far!"

"We've said it once," Cid grumbled. "That 'girl' is a pile'a jello!"

"Oh," Rinoa chastised. "Stop being such a spoil sport."

"Okay, alright" Bob said knowingly. "I see what this is about. You're jealous because Leon and I have someone, but _you_ don't."

"It's okay," Bob said sympathetically as he walked over to Cid and put an arm around his shoulder. "You don't have to be strong for us, you brave, brave soul. Don't you worry. There's a key for every lock out there!"

"Do you even know what that means?" Cid asked sarcastically.

"No, but Link said it has somethin' to do with it. Anyway," Bob continued. "One day, you're going to find a wonderful woman, who swears and smokes and drinks and nibbles on a toothpick all day, and someday, you two'll be _very_ happy together."

Everyone stared in silence for one moment, and in the next, they all exploded laughing.

Literally, everyone was laughing. Even Leon and Lightning, the usually stoic pair, covered their own mouths so no one would see them smiling.

"HA!" Yuffie was laughing so hard, her face started turning red and she found it difficult to breathe. "A _LADY_ CID! JUST WHAT WE ALL NEED!"

"They'd probably share the same beer can like a nice, happy couple!" Hope cackled.

Even Merlin was laughing riotously. "By Jove!" he removed his glasses to wipe a tear of mirth. "If they get married, they'll have their wedding at a _TAVERN_!"

"And married by the _BARTENDER_!" Balthazar guffawed.

"Oh, wait!" Tifa laughed. "At the wedding, instead of exchanging rings, they exchange TOOTHPICKS!" that sent another wave of laughter through everyone in the room.

Cid, whose face was absolutely red, from a combination of rage and embarrassment, yelled, "Will you giggle-pusses calm the hell down!"

They laughed even harder.

"He don't know what he's talkin' about! He doesn't even have a _brain_!"

_Even_ harder.

"I ain't gettin' married! That's why I ain't datin'!"

If they laughed any more, they'd probably pass out.

"Yeah," Yuffie grinned. "_That's_ why!"

"Hey guys! We interrupting anything?"

The laughter instantly faded as everyone looked at the entrance to see a familiar boy with spikey brown hair, standing alongside a boy with long silver hair, a girl with red hair, a pale boy dressed in black, a slightly older and taller kid with messy black hair, followed by Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Heya fellas!" Mickey said.

"Hey!" Yuffie jumped up and went over to her friends. "It's great to see you guys!"

"It's nice to see ya too Yuffie!" Goofy smiled.

"Yeah, I know!" Yuffie grinned and threw her nose in the air cockily.

"Hello Sora," Aerith greeted.

"Nice to see you Sora," Leon gave a small smile.

"Well if it ain't Mr. Kickass Keyblader himself!" Cid chuckled.

"Hey Sora!" Tifa called out.

"It's great to see you all again!" Sora smiled, and then put an arm around both Riku and Kairi. "I want you guys to meet my friends! Riku and Kairi!"

"So this is the famous Riku and Kairi!" Yuffie said. "I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie, at your service!"

"Hi!" Bob grinned, coming up to Sora, a hand coming out from the top of his head and waving vigorously. "I'm Bob!"

"Hey Bob!" Sora said, apparently not at all fazed by the amorphous mass.

Bob gestured to Doctor Cockroach and Link. "These are my good pals, Doctor Cockroach, and Link!"

"A pleasure," Doctor Cockroach smiled. "I must say, I've been looking forward to meeting these three Keyblade Wielders. I heard so much about you!"

"Yeah?" Sora asked. "All good I hope?"

"Indeed," he laughed good-naturedly. "If I may say so, I've always been quite fascinated with the mysteries and powers of this Keyblade." A slightly manic gleam appeared in his eye, which slightly unnerved Sora. "If you could, would you lend it to me sometime so that I may analyze it? With the right material, I could probably _make_ a Keyblade! Maybe I could even reverse engineer it Imagine, the _implications_! _Mwahahaha_-hey!" the Doctor's mad soliloquy was interrupted as Link grabbed one of the bug man's antennae, causing him to cringe.

"Alright!" Link chided. "That's enough of the evil laugh!" He turned to Sora, Kairi, and Riku. "Sorry about him. He's a bit of a loon."

"I'm not a _loon_!" Doctor Cockroach snapped. "I'm a _mad scientist_! There's a difference!"

"Oh, he's not that bad," Kairi politely assured.

"Yeah, no problem," Sora smiled. "Who are you?"

"Name's Link," Link said. "Short for the Missing Link. Me and my pals here are part of our own monster commando unit!"

"Wow! So there are more people who are…like you?" Sora asked, not wanting to offend him by saying 'monsters'.

Link didn't seem at all offended though. "Yeah, but Susan and Insecto couldn't come. They don't exactly fit in here."

"They shouldn't be shy!" Sora said, not knowing who Susan and Insecto were.

"No," Link said. "I mean they _literally_ don't fit in here. _In this building_."

"I'm just saying, that there's no reason to be-"

"Sora?" Kairi said. "I think he means that they're…too big to be in the building."

"Oh!" Sora laughed. "That makes sense!"

Meanwhile, Yuffie went over to Nico. "Who are you?"

"Nico," he answered simply.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, '_Nico'_," She smiled slyly, causing Nico to roll his eyes.

Yuffie mock frowned. "Oh, don't tell me you're the stoic one! We already have Squall and Lightning for that!"

"I'm not stoic," Nico retorted. "I'm dark and broody. Big difference."

"Hmph," Yuffie smirked. "Well Mr. Dark and Broody, what brings you here?"

"I know the King, and I have some info that can help."

"Well that's great!" Yuffie said. "Welcome aboard!"

Nico took a seat, one that he made sure was far away from Yuffie's, causing the ninja to pout. "Hey!" Yuffie called out to him. "I'm not _that_ annoying!"

"Yes she is," Cid muttered.

"Hello there Sora!" Merlin said to the boy.

"Hey Merlin!" the boy grinned.

"I'd like you to meet a good friend of mine," Merlin gestured to Balthazar.

"Nice to meet you Sora, I'm Balthazar," Balthazar smiled at the boy. "Merlin's told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too!" Sora grinned. "So how do you know Merlin?"

"I used to be his apprentice," the man said proudly.

"Whoa! Really?"

"Yep," Balthazar grinned. "That reminds me, how's Archie doing?"

"Oh, Balthazar," Merlin chastised. "You know he doesn't like to be called 'Archie'! He has far too much pride!"

"Archie?" Sora asked, confused.

"My old owl, Archimedes," Merlin explained.

"This is Zaveth!" Mickey gestured to the older kid with messy black hair.

"Hey," Zaveth raised his hand slightly and took his seat, eager to get the meeting started.

"Not a talker?" Riku smirked.

"Ah, the more the merrier!" Yuffie grinned.

"Can we just start the damn meetin' already?" Cid complained.

"Not yet," Leon told the man. "We have one more guest coming. Master Yen Sid."

"Yeesh," Cid grumbled. "You'd think that guy'd show up on time! What's he doin', wavin' his wand at his dishes to make 'em wash themselves?"

"Hardly," came a new voice, to which everyone turned to the entrance, and saw the wizard.

"Speak of the devil," Yuffie smirked at Cid.

"I merely went to pick up another guest," Yen Sid said, ignoring Yuffie and Cid's comments. In came in a man who look awfully similar to the former Keyblade Master. Like Yen Sid, he wore a robe and a similar pointed hat, but this man's robe was blue with golden stars, as was his hat, which unlike Yen Sid's, had a broad rim. He had small glasses, similar to Merlin's, and a bushy white beard and moustache.

"Zandalor?" Zaveth stood up, clearly recognizing the man.

"Zaveth!" the man, Zandalor, smiled. "Good to see you m'boy!"

"You too," Zaveth smiled slightly at his old friend.

"Goodness, it's been so long! How've you been? Still traveling?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Alright," Leon spoke up. "Now with everyone here, we can start."

"Finally," Cid muttered low enough for no one to hear.

"Thank you all for coming," Yen Sid began, his commanding voice capturing everyone's attention immediately. "Although Sora and his friends have done a fine job defeating Organization XIII and averted great disaster, not all is well. Maleficent is still at large, and I sense that she is scheming once again. I know not what she plans to do, but she must be dealt with."

"I haven't heard nothin' from Maleficent, Master," Mickey said to his old mentor. "I contacted everyone I could, but nobody's seen her!"

"I thought as much, Mickey. Maleficent is hiding in the shadows, waiting to make her next move. But that is not all."

"Whaddya mean Master?" Mickey asked.

"With Xehanort's aspects, Ansem, who commanded the Heartless, and Xemnas, who ruled the Nobodies, both defeated, it is a possibility that Xehanort will fully return."

Everyone was left in a stunned silence.

"Um…" Cid asked nervously. "Is that bad?"

"Hm," Nico said sarcastically. "An evil, megalomaniac Keyblade Master who commands the forces of darkness, _and_ tried to take over Kingdom Hearts not once, but _twice_? That sounds pretty bad."

"Alright, alright, no need for that," Cid grumbled. "How'd he get stopped?"

"The first time he was stopped was many years ago," Yen Sid explained. "Almost a decade. He was once an aspiring young man, one who proved worthy to wield a Keyblade. Very early in his studies, he was fascinated with darkness. He once strongly believed that there should be a balance between darkness and light. But soon, he grew fascinated with darkness. And very soon, he was consumed by it, and his own lust for power."

"He enacted his plans to attain Kingdom Hearts from the very beginning," the former Keyblade Master continued. "In order to open the way to Kingdom Hearts, he had to wield the X-Blade."

"'The Keyblade'?" Sora asked. "What's so special about this Keyblade?"

"No, not 'Keyblade'. It's pronounced that, but it's spelled 'X-Blade'," Zaveth told him. "It's the weapon used to open the way to Kingdom Hearts."

"Indeed," Yen Sid confirmed. "But the only way the X-Blade can be summoned is if two hearts, one of pure light and one of pure darkness clash together. So, he sought to enact his plan through his apprentice, Ventus. But Ventus proved not to suite Xehanort's needs, as he refused to give in to the darkness. Though his previous plan had failed, Xehanort was cunning, and he devised another plan. He proceeded to extract all the darkness from Ventus's heart, and created Vanitas, Ventus's darker half."

"So he used Ventus and Vanitas to summon the X-Blade?" Sora asked. "What happened to Ven?"

"Xehanort left Ventus to his former fellow pupil, Eraquas. He was trained in the art of Keyblade Wielding with Eraquas's other apprentices, Aqua and Terra. It was not until many years later that Xehanort enacted his plan. He waited until Ventus, Aqua, and Terra had become seasoned Keyblade Wielders, He tried to manipulate Vanitas and Ventus's hearts to clash, but not only that. He wished to deceive Terra to fall into darkness, so that he would grow in power, and become a worthy vessel for Xehanort to take."

"Vessel?" Riku asked. "What do you mean?"

"Though Xehanort was indeed powerful, he could not live forever. So he decided to take a younger body as he took Kingdom Hearts."

"Terra's body," Riku said, a bit disturbed.

Yen Sid nodded. "Though he succeeded, Terra did not give up his body without a fight. The resulting conflict created a portal to the Realm of Darkness, and was about to envelop Terra and Xehanort. But Terra's fellow apprentice, Aqua, sacrificed herself, and went through the portal in Terra's stead."

"So she's trapped in the Realm of Darkness?" Kairi asked. Yen Sid nodded. "But happened to Xehanort?"

"Terra and Xehanort continued to fight each other, and the battle finally ended with both their memories wiped. He was then found by Ansem the Wise, and raised as his apprentice."

"He lost his memory?" Kairi asked.

"He did," Yen Sid answered. "Although not his ambition and lust for power. He attempted to create an artificial Kingdom Hearts. It was he who created the Heartless, to extract enough hearts to create his own mockery of Kingdom Hearts."

"Well how'd this guy get stopped that time?" Link asked.

"He was stopped by Sora and Riku," Yen Sid answered. "He was turned into a Heartless, Ansem, and left a Nobody, Xemnas, both of whom were dealt with by Sora."

"But now he's returning," Sora said.

Yen Sid nodded. "And according to Mickey and Zaveth, this is all connected in the Prophecy of the Magnicon."

"The Magnicon?"

"Goodness!" Merlin exclaimed. "You have the _Magnicon_?"

"It was placed in the care of King Mickey, who received it from Zaveth," Yen Sid answered.

"Yeah," Zaveth finally spoke again. "The Magnicon is a text written by the ancients. No one knows who exactly wrote it though. It's a book of prophecies, all of them have happened so far, save one."

Zaveth pulled out a large book, one that's covers looked like it was made out of a kind of blue, glowing crystal that was smooth on the outside, but clouded inside. As Zaveth flipped through the pages, Sora could see that they were made out of a strong papyrus.

"In all my years," Merlin gaped. "I never believed I would actually look upon it!"

"The last prophecy of the Magnicon," Zaveth said. "All the other prophecies have already been fulfilled. This is the very last one, the Prophecy of Chaos." He then opened the book to the last page, and recited the contents.

_When Husks are gone and the Keys have chose,_

_The Book shall be opened and a Darkness will have rose,_

_New from old, and old called again,_

_The where shall be clear, but not the when,_

_World after world to darkness shall fall,_

_Unless the Guardians answer the call,_

_Darkness fights Darkness, and both against Light,_

_The Lost shall be found, and blindness becomes sight,_

"Whoa," Yuffie was the only one who spoke. "Creepy prophecy with end of the world stuff and good vs. evil? Does anyone else find this cliché?"

"I have most of the prophecy decoded, but a lot is still a mystery," Zaveth said, conveniently ignoring Yuffie. "'Husk', at the beginning, that's an ancient term for a Nobody."

"Since they're the physical shells of someone who was turned Heartless," Balthazar confirmed. "Yeah, it's an old term, one that was used probably when this book was made."

Zaveth nodded. "The Keys are clearly Keyblades. They've been choosing new wielders, Sora, Riku, and Kairi."

"Just us?" Kairi asked. "I mean, wouldn't we need more Keyblade wielders with what's coming and all?"

"That is correct, Kairi," Yen Sid answered. "Sora's Keyblade, Kingdom Key, was among the first Keyblades ever forged. When someone is proven worthy to wield one of the first Keyblades, many others have been known to follow."

"So there's gonna be more Key bearers followin' Sora!" Mickey exclaimed.

Yen Sid nodded. "Indeed Mickey. I cannot say where and when they will appear, but for now, we must find whatever Key bearers remain. '_New from old, and old called again_'."

"So that's what that means," Zaveth muttered.

"True," Yen Sid confirmed. "It is imperative that we find them and bring them to Radiant Garden, before Maleficent or Xehanort get to the first."

"There are other people who have Keyblades?" Sora asked.

"Yup!" Mickey answered. "Three that we know. One of 'em's Arthur! He was tutored by Merlin, 'nd now, he's the King of a world called Camelot!"

"Ah yes," the wizard smiled, recalling pleasant memories. "Good Arthur. I wish I could come with you Mickey. It's been so long since I've seen the lad."

"I'll tell 'im you said hi!"

"Why thank you!" Merlin smiled.

Mickey nodded. "There are two others, both in the same world, one called Panem," Mickey continued. "They're names'r Katniss 'nd Peeta."

"Yup, I remember 'em!" Goofy smiled fondly. "We helped 'em take down the Capitol!"

"The what?" Sora asked.

"The Capitol," Leon explained. "It was the tyrannical government that ruled over Panem."

"You mean _used_ to rule!" Yuffie smiled cockily. "Until we came along!"

"That's to say," Leon stepped in, not wanting to hear any of Yuffie's arrogant claims. "We helped them overthrow the Capitol. On the way, they got Keyblades."

"So we have that part cleared up," Zaveth said. "Back on track. _The Book shall be opened and a Darkness will have rose_. I don't think that the Book's the Magnicon. That would be far too obvious."

"You're probably right on that," Balthazar said. "In ancient times, the Magnicon was specifically referred to as 'The Sacred Text', never anything else, and definitely not 'The Book'."

"The next line's not clear either. _The where shall be clear, but not the when. _I'm not sure what that's referring to. It says that the 'where' will be clear, so odds are, it'll reveal itself on its own."

"It could be referring to the final battle," Rinoa said. "I mean, Xehanort and Maleficent aren't going to hide forever. The 'where' could be where we fight them."

"Maybe," Zaveth said. "I'm not sure who the 'Guardians' are though. Guardians of what? Light? Darkness?"

"I can answer that," Zandalor came in. "In ancient times, those who wielded the Keyblade were known as Guardians of Balance, the Guardians for short. They were those who maintained the fragile homeostasis between the two extremes. That could be referring to other Keyblade Wielders."

"The new ones and the old," Merlin said. "So there will be new people to wield the Keyblade. We just have to make sure that they'll fight on our side!"

"What about 'darkness fighting darkness'?" Hope asked. "Why would darkness fight itself?"

"That means that Xehanort and Maleficent shall be at odds," Zandalor answered. "They are no friends of each other, and they do not wish to share Kingdom Hearts with each other."

"So we have two super powerful enemies at our asses," Cid grumbled. "Yay us."

"Fret not!" Zandalor exclaimed. "If the Keyblade Wielders answer the call to defend the worlds, then all shall be well!"

"_World after world to darkness shall fall, unless the Guardians answer the call_," Zaveth recited in agreement.

"Alright," Cid said. "What about the 'Lost'? Who are they?"

"Aqua, Terra, and Ventus," Zaveth explained. "They're the ones who were lost, and Mickey and I agreed that we should be looking for them."

"Great!" Sora said. "And Nico here knows how to free them!"

"You do?" Zaveth asked. "How?" Sora noticed that he looked awfully touchy about that.

"I know how to free Terra," Nico said. "While I was in the Keyblade Graveyard, I found Terra's Lingering Will."

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"A Lingering Will is a person's Will that leaves the body after the body and heart has passed on somehow," Nico answered. "After a while, they start to lose their memories, and fade away. This one though, it was sustained by some kind of promise. Not only that, but it matched the one description I had of Terra's armor."

"His armor?"

"His Keyblade Armor. Back then, all Keybladers had armor, it was kind of their thing," Nico muttered and shrugged. "Anyway, I know about Lingering Wills. And if someone approaches them, someone they had once met, someone they know, someone close to their heart, then they become fully restored."

"Wait one moment," Merlin interrupted. "You were in the Keyblade Graveyard? What on earth could you have been doing there?"

"I was traveling through there," Nico answered. "I found a map leading there, and I decided to check it out."

"So all we have to do to restore Terra is just go up to him?" Riku asked.

Nico nodded. "You have to tell him of his old lives. You can tell him about Aqua, Ventus, and Eraquas. That should help."

"What about the others?" Zaveth spoke up. "How can we free Aqua and Ventus?"

"I know how to find Terra, but not Ventus. I'm not really sure where he is, and seeing how Aqua's in the Realm of Darkness, I don't have any clue how to get there."

"Whoa, whoa!" Sora exclaimed. "You can make Corridors of Darkness! Can't you just make one to go there?"

"I can only make Corridors to places I know the locations to," Nico explained. "And even if I knew exactly where the Realm of Darkness was, I'd only get trapped there too."

"What do you mean?" Zaveth asked.

"The Realm of Darkness is like a vacuum. It sucks in anything and everything when an entrance to it is made. If you make a Corridor of Darkness there, then you can't use it to get back out. At least, not someone with my power."

"Someone of your power?" Zaveth pressed on.

"I guess it's _possible_ that you can make a portal for someone to get out of the Realm of Darkness, something to hold back the vacuum to let her through," Nico thought. "But the amount of power you'd need is pretty big."

"Pretty big as in…" Zaveth asked a bit impatiently.

"About as powerful as…probably only thirty three gods," Nico deadpanned.

"Oh, wonderful," Zaveth growled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Welp," Mickey immediately spoke up, wanting to change the subject for his friend's sake. "Least we know howda help Terra, and that's a start!"

"Yeah!" Sora agreed. "If we help one of them, then helping the others will be easier, right?"

"I can make a Corridor of Darkness to get there," Nico explained. "We can get there instantly, so we can leave whenever we want."

"Well then?" Sora grinned. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

**I hope that was worthy enough for your reviews!**

**So I included Rinoa Heartilly from "Final Fantasy VIII", Lightning Farron, Hope Estheim, and Sazh Kaztory from "Final Fantasy XIII" (my personal favorite Final Fantasy), Balthazar Blake from the 2010 film "The Sorcerer's Apprentice", Dr. Cockroach, Bob, and the Missing Link from "Monsters vs. Aliens", and Zandalor from "Divinity 2: Ego Draconis".**

**Also, I made Katniss and Peeta from "The Hunger Games" Keybladers! You can thank the "Catching Fire" movie for getting me back into my "Hunger Games" phase! Their story is going to be a bit different than the movies and books. Basically, the residents of Disney Castle and Traverse Town learned about the tyrannical government of Panem, and decided to put a stop to it. They got a bunch of tributes out of the 74****th**** Hunger Games, including Katniss, Peeta, Rue, Thresh, and a bunch of others. They helped them overthrow the Capitol, and along the way, Katniss and Peeta got Keyblades. I already made images of their Keyblades, and when I get to that chapter, I'll put them on my deviantART account, which you can find on my fanfiction page.**

**Don't forget to review! Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Friends and Foes

**Okay, I want to clear something. I KNOW that it would've been very easy for Riku or Nico to make a Corridor of Darkness to go get Aqua out, but well, if she got out that easily, it wouldn't be a very good story, now would it? Plus, I had my good friend Nico explain in the last chapter why he couldn't do so.**

**TheFirstTrio- thanks so much! Your feedback has been very helpful, and I'm glad you like the worlds and characters I added! I want to make this into a fully blown "Kingdom Hearts 3" fic, and I'm planning on a ton of worlds!**

**LightandDarkHeart- you're too kind! I personally think that Katniss and Peeta wielding Keyblades in a KH/HG crossover has a lot of potential, and too few of them have been done! **

CHAPTER 5: FRIENDS AND FOES

"So, Zaveth, Nico," Sora said, casually placing his hands on the back of his head. "What are your stories?"

It had finally been decided that Sora, Kairi, Riku, Nico, and Zaveth would journey to the Keyblade Graveyard via Nico's Corridors of Darkness, and restore Terra from his Lingering Will. They had to assume that along the way of freeing one of Eraquas's apprentices, they would find the means of finding Ventus, and discovering a way of harnessing enough power to create a portal to the Realm of Darkness that Aqua could get out of. Only Sora and Kairi were able to take to heart such hopeful claims, but everyone else was a bit skeptical.

Meanwhile, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy would go by Gummi Ship to find Arthur, Katniss, and Peeta before Maleficent or Xehanort could get to them first. Sora was interested to meet these people. He had met many kings in his travels, Triton, the Emperor of the Land of Dragons, the Sultan of Agrabah, Simba, Jack Skellington (though Jack had mentioned the title was actually honorary), and of course, Mickey. But Sora hadn't heard much of Arthur. Merlin had proudly declared that he had mentored the boy in his early years. He also said that Arthur's Keyblade had chosen him, _and_ he ascended to the throne of Camelot, all when he was _eleven_! That was more than Sora did at that age! He didn't beat Riku in a practice swordfight until he was _thirteen_!

He was interested to meet Katniss and Peeta as well. Overthrowing a tyrannical government? Sora couldn't say that he had done that! Well, he _did_ help Simba defeat Scar, who was an evil king, but according to Mickey, the rebellion was a fully blown war, rather than a fight between lions. From what the King had said about them, they were experienced fighters. He also told Sora that Katniss's Keyblade was, in fact, one of the legendary Keybows, magical bows that held the same function as Keyblades, only meant for archers. Although they were obviously skilled and proficient, Mickey mentioned that they declined the offer of having formal training. They had enough of the dangerous and burdensome life as a Keyblader, especially after the rebellion against the Capitol, and decided to help rebuild their war-torn home. They made sure to stay in touch with their friends and former comrades.

Concerning the search for the lost Keyblade Wielders, Zaveth pretty much _insisted_ that he go with Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Nico to free Terra. Before Mickey had left to the Gummi Ship, Sora saw him say something to the Dragon Knight, and he could have sworn he saw something akin to sympathy in the king's eyes as he spoke. Zaveth had a past with Aqua, Terra, and Ven, Sora gathered. He wanted to ask, but wasn't sure if he'd offend the Dragon Knight or not. He didn't want to press on a touchy subject.

Right now, Sora, Zaveth, and Nico were standing outside at a corner of the Committee building. They were waiting on Riku and Kairi, who Yen Sid had requested to talk to before they took their leave. Sora didn't know what the former Keyblade Master wanted with his friends, but it couldn't be all bad.

"What do you mean 'our stories'?" Zaveth asked. He became defensive when people asked for his background. He never cared for socialization or small talk either, and especially not now, when he had a task to do, a promise to keep. What point was there to idle and meaningless chatter in a time like this?

"I mean where are you guys from?"

"I'm from the Olympus Coliseum," Nico answered surprisingly. None of them had expected him to answer first. Out of all of them, he seemed like the _last_ to engage in conversation.

"Oh yeah, Goofy mentioned that," Sora smiled. "I've been there a few times. You know Phil and Herc?"

Nico nodded. Out of all the aspiring warriors that trained there, Phil and Hercules were one of the few that treated him like a human being and not like some freak. "I trained at the Coliseum for a while."

"Yeah, you look like you know how to use that sword," Sora remarked. "What kind of metal is that anyway?"

"Stygian Iron," Nico said, placing a hand on the sheathed sword's handle.

"Wow," Sora said, looking at the blade. "It looks creepy."

"It was kinda _made_ to look creepy," Nico replied. "Good for intimidating enemies." Though that was the truth, he didn't want to reveal too much about his background or his powers. If anyone found out his secret, Nico had a feeling that they wouldn't be as understanding as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were. Riku was out of the question. The kid didn't trust Nico, even after proving that he was here to help them. Sora and Kairi seemed nice enough, but then again, so did a lot of other people who ended up shunning him. Nico decided he didn't want to risk it. He wasn't sure about Zaveth though. The guy was too quiet, and that made Nico silently wary of the Dragon Knight.

"Then whoever made it must've know what he was doing!" Sora grinned at his own joke.

_Buddy, you have no idea…_Nico thought bitterly.

"What about you Zaveth?" Sora finally said.

The Dragon Knight raised his eyebrows, almost in a defensive manner. "What _about_ me?"

"What world are you from?"

"I don't have a home world," Zaveth replied. "I travel."

"You travel? That's cool," Sora said. "What worlds did you go?"

"Pretty much here and there," Zaveth answered vaguely.

"Can you be a bit more specific?" Sora asked jokingly.

"If I told you _every_ world I've been to, you'd fall asleep after I got past the hundredth one, kid."

"Hey!" Sora said, mock offended. "I'm not a kid!"

"Well, compared to the age of some of the beings I met, you're basically an _infant_," Zaveth retorted, finding himself repressing a smirk. "Be grateful it's 'kid' and not 'baby'."

"Yeah," Sora laughed. "Come to think of it, I'd prefer 'kid' a lot better!"

Zaveth found himself inwardly warming up a bit to Sora. Usually, he despised his type, blindly optimistic, hopelessly naïve, and acting like everyone's his friend. They did nothing but serve as a reminder to Zaveth of the person he used to be, and how he's become a hollow shell of his former self. But there was something different about Sora that seemed more familiar to him, something that. He couldn't explain it, but it was if he had some subconscious protective urge around him, like he _owed_ the kid something…

"Hey guys!" Kairi's chipper tone interrupted Zaveth from his thoughts.

"Hey Kairi! Riku!" Sora went up to his friends.

"Did we take too long?" Kairi asked jokingly.

"Nah," Sora grinned. "Any longer, and Mickey, Donald, and Goofy would've be back by now!"

Kairi laughed. "Oh yeah? Well what Master Yen Sid had to tell us was important." She sobered up at the last part of the sentence, her face now serious. "The three of us, we have a special connection to them. To Terra, Aqua, and Ven."

Zaveth listened on, intrigued. What kind of connection could these three have to them? Could they possibly be able to help bring them back? They mentioned how Aqua, Terra, and Ventus knew Sora, Kairi, and Riku from when they were younger, but he didn't understand how that gave them a special connection.

"Yen Sid told us how Aqua and Terra once visited us when we were little," Riku explained, almost hesitantly. "He told me that Terra…he chose me as his successor. That if anyone can restore him, get him to remember, it'll probably be me."

A long silence followed, only to be broken by Sora. "Are you taking the job of being the hero away from me, Riku?" Sora asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Oh," Riku said in mock-anger. "It was only a matter of time anyway, since I'm better than you at _so_ many things!"

"Hey!" Sora laughed.

"God, sometimes you two are so weird," Kairi giggled. "I have to remind myself that you aren't five!"

"Hey! We're _perfectly_ mature for our age!" Sora retorted.

"Well, at least _I_ am," Riku muttered. Sora was about to make a clever comeback, until he was stopped by a very irritated Dragon Knight.

"Can we give the joking a rest," Zaveth barked, tired of. "And get back to the matter at hand?"

"Well, you're right, but you don't have to be so snappy about it!" Kairi defended. Zaveth just rolled his eyes.

"Well, we're ready to go anyway," Nico said. "Do you have the map?"

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, the map of the worlds," she reached into her pocket to fish out a folded map, one that had several worlds Nico had never been to. Mickey had given it to them in the case they had to go to additional worlds. On it were worlds the trio had never been to, some they never even heard of.

"You know, I can make a Corridor of Darkness too-" Riku started, but was interrupted by the other boy.

"Yeah? Well good for you," Nico's voice was like steel. "I can take us there just as easily as you can. Probably better, since I've been doing it longer."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Riku glared at Nico.

Despite the fact that Nico knew how to help Terra, Riku still felt distrust towards the boy, and he could tell that for Nico, the feeling was mutual. Riku was simply never as trusting as Sora was, and the entire incident with Ansem and Maleficent didn't help that fact. Not to mention there just something about the boy. There was almost some kind of…villainous quality to him, like he belonged somewhere among Maleficent's ranks instead. Not because he dressed goth or kept a stoic, emotionless face, but there was some kind of madness in his eyes. He also smelled like darkness and death, and that brought up a serious red flag for Riku. It shouldn't have bothered him, he was also a darkness user. But Riku was just too distrustful for his own good.

Zaveth wasn't much of an exception to Riku's wariness. He seemed a bit like Nico. He was quiet and kept to himself. Riku was instantly wary of such behavior. It meant that he knew more than he let on. Riku didn't know much about Dragon Knights, and he made a point to ask Yen Sid about it. According to the former Keyblade Master, Dragon Knights were humans that were chosen by Dragons to be their champions. They were given many powers, most namely the ability to take the form of a Dragon. Though the man had vouched for both Zaveth and Nico, Riku was nonetheless wary.

"Riku," Kairi's scolding voice came. "He's already proved that he's here to help us. And Mickey, Donald, and Goofy already said he was alright. So did Master Yen Sid. Stop being so hostile."

"Whatever," Zaveth spoke up. "We're ready to leave now, so let's get going."

"Ready to leave Zav? And may I ask, wherever to?"

Upon hearing the first word of that voice, the Dragon Knight froze instantly.

He knew that voice.

He hadn't heard it in over fifty years, and he hoped that he never would again.

"_Krampus_," Zaveth spoke the name like he would a curse, drawing his sword not long after.

"What? Who-" Sora asked until he saw a strange looking man who, Sora was very sure, had not been there a few seconds previous. Sora summoned _Kingdom Key_, and the others followed suit with their own weapons, Kairi held _Destiny's Embrace_, Riku called _Way to Dawn_, and Nico unsheathed his sword, which upon being drawn, Sora could see the dark boy wasn't exaggerating when he said it was _made_ to look intimidating.

Zaveth hardly noticed, as he was entirely focused on the man in front of him. A tall, thin young man, who looked to be just a few years older than Zaveth, dressed in a black vest suit and tie under a long, black, buttoned up peacoat. His short dark hair was slicked and styled with copious product. Yellow eyes filled his sockets, a predatorial look about them, as if they had been plucked out from a wolf right before it was about to make the kill. Every step he made was with purpose, yet casual, as if everything around him was nothing more than a game to him. He had sharp, thin, yet angular features that could be called handsome, if Zaveth didn't know any better. He had seen this man's other form, and if any woman saw him wearing it, they'd faint after realizing just _what_ they had fawned after. The man wore the same, deceptive, charismatic smile he always bore, one that could fool any stranger into thinking he was a friend.

"Zaveth!" Krampus grinned and held out his hands, as if expecting the Dragon Knight to embrace him. "My old friend! It's been far too long!"

"Not long enough," Zaveth spat, glaring daggers at the man.

Krampus mock gasped and put a hand over his chest. "How rude! But then again you were never one for pleasantries."

"Who," Riku came forward, _Way to Dawn_ pointed at Krampus. "Is that guy?"

"Ah, silly me, haven't even introduced myself!" Krampus bowed. "I am Krampus! Lord of Shadows, Creature of the Night, Searcher in the Darkness, and _many_, many titles after that!" His demeanor and expression seemed completely cheerful and friendly, and Sora would probably be tempted to dismiss his Keyblade, if it weren't for his eyes. Those yellow orbs were filled with amusement, as if he was toying with them, leading tem astray and into his own trap. "And you must be the Keybladers I heard so much about! Sora, Riku, and Kairi, is it? I must say, I'm delighted to meet all of you! Has dear old Zavy-boy told you anything of me? All good, I trust?"

"No, he hasn't," Riku said coolly. He turned to Zaveth. "How do you know this guy?"

"Oh, don't get us started!" Krampus laughed. "He and I, we go way back! We're, as some would prefer, 'peas in a pod', 'corns in a kettle', 'thick as bandits', or something like that."

"What are you doing here Krampus?" Zaveth demanded.

"What? Are we so estranged that I can't come visit you every once in a while?" Krampus said, giving a wry smile. "Can't I come see my old friend once more?"

Zaveth stepped closer, his sword gleaming brightly in the midday sun. "You never come to visit me unless you benefit from it in some way."

"Yeah, and what's with everyone sneaking up on me? First some emo kid, now you?" Riku asked sarcastically. "Usually I can smell darkness a mile away." It was true, one of the factors that led to Riku's distrust towards the gothic boy was that he had masked himself from Riku's ability to sense darkness.

"Pish posh!" Krampus waved his hand dismissively. "Oldest trick in the book," the man's gaze then turned to Nico. "Speaking of which, young Nico is far more skilled than he may let on."

"What are you talking about?" Kairi asked.

"Why don't you ask dear Nico? And might I ask, how's the family? Well, I hope?"

Nico said nothing, continuing to give his full-on death glare at the man. But Krampus just gave an amused smirk.

"Why don't you start making sense?" Sora asked harshly.

"Sense? My dear boy, I'm nothing if not sensible! In fact, I mean to congratulate you! What you've done is no easy feat! If those Organization fellows had reached Kingdom Hearts, my, there's no telling what they might have done!"

"Kingdom Hearts?" Zaveth asked. "Is that what you're after now?" Why wouldn't he be? If he reached Kingdom Hearts, Krampus would have everything he had ever dreamed of, everything he ever wanted.

I.e., nothing good.

"Ah yes, Kingdom Hearts, the Heart of All Worlds," Krampus looked into space and smiled, as if recalling a pleasant memory. "Those who control Kingdom Hearts, controls the Universe. A coveted prize by many-a-villain!"

"Yeesh, what is it with bad guys and Kingdom Hearts?" Sora groaned. "Can't they get a bit more _original_?"

Krampus laughed good-naturedly. "Indeed, indeed! Well, I best be off. Hearts of children don't hunt themselves! Cheerio!" with that sick humor, he sauntered into a Corridor of Darkness appeared behind him, which disappeared from sight.

"Who," Kairi was the one who addressed the elephant in the room. "Was that?"

"Krampus," Zaveth answered. "He's a monster. A creature that hunts children and feeds off their hearts."

"He's a Heartless?" Sora asked.

Zaveth shook his head. "No. It's a kind of dark magic. He consumes hearts to give himself power."

"Why would he do that?" Kairi gasped.

"He's a sick guy," Zaveth deadpanned. "Can we go now?"

"Wait one second," Riku spoke up. "What did he mean when he talked about Nico? What did he mean when he said you're more skilled than you let on?"

_Shit_. Nico inwardly swore. Why did that son of a bitch have to know his secret? Scratch that, how did he know? He never even _heard_ of Krampus before. What beef did he have with him?

"Probably just suckering me with flattery," Nico said, a little too quickly.

"It kinda sounded like you're hiding something," Riku said, and Nico's grasp on his own sword tightened when he noticed that he didn't dismiss his Keyblade yet.

"If you have something to say, then spit it out," Nico snarled.

"I think _you're_ the one with something to say," Riku said, stepping closer. "If you betray us, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Nico asked daringly.

"_Stop_!" Kairi went in between them before they could take one more step, brandishing _Destiny's Embrace_. "Riku, being hostile to Nico isn't going to help us, and Nico, if you know something that we need to know, then tell us."

"You want me to come clean? Fine!" Nico shouted. "I've been a darkness user since I was eleven! My father could control the darkness, so I inherited most of my skills from him," _Not the full truth, but not a exactly a lie either._ "Happy?!"

If Nico didn't know any better, he could swear he saw a small twinge of guilt in Riku's eyes. "Okay," Riku relented as he dismissed _Way to Dawn_. "Fine. As long as you're not lying to us."

Nico's glare didn't falter. "Whatever. Let's just go."

Nico concentrated his dark energy into his sword, the Stygian Iron blade amplifying the darkness, focusing it to form a Dark Corridor.

Before Nico was done, Sora had something on his mind, something that Krampus had mentioned.

"Zaveth," Sora spoke to the Dragon Knight. "What did Krampus mean when he said you two are friends?"

His face was entirely stoic, but Sora could see it in his eye, sadness, regret, and hate. He had seen that look before.

It was the same look Riku had when his betrayal was brought up. One of self-loathing.

"He was lying," Zaveth finally answered. "We're not friends. _Not anymore_."

* * *

Krampus walked into the other end of the Dark Corridor, cracking his knuckles in giddy anticipation.

Oh, he had been waiting almost a century for this! A way to attain the ultimate power, to no longer have to hunt for the hearts of children to remain strong! He would no longer be reduced to living like a filthy parasite, and finally, he would have his revenge…

The Creature of the Night had to suppress himself breaking down in childish giggles. _Calm, calm yourself old boy_, he mentally scolded himself. _Now's not the time to lose your composure. You've still got work to do._

"They know nothing," Krampus said as he casually strolled into the dark room. "Our Keybearing friends know absolutely nothing of our plans. As far as they know, we still seek out Kingdom Hearts."

"Good," An anthropomorphic peacock wearing a silvery white robe said, metal attachments to his claws scraping against the floor as his feet shifted. He had the look of a warrior, relaxed and poised, yet ready to jump into battle at a moment's notice. "Then let us keep it that way. We do not want them to interfere."

"You do not see the potential as I do," said a smooth, persuasive voice that upon hearing it, was the voice of a deceiver. It belonged to a tall man black and green robes, covered in golden armor. He gripped a long golden scepter in his hand that held a glowing blue jewel that pulsated with pure energy. A golden helmet with long, curved horns framed his pale face. Scheming green eyes darted from between his comrades. His tall stance gave off an aura of commanding power like that of a king. "Perhaps they may be of use to us. As powerful as they may seem, people such as they are easy to manipulate."

"Meh, maybe, maybe not," said a man with bluish grey skin that was as thin as leather draped over bone. He wore dark robes, and in the place of hair were blue flames flickering on his bald head. Despite his casual behavior, an aura of pure fear surrounded the man like a second skin. As he spoke, he revealed a row of sharp, pointed teeth. "They're not as tough as they like to think."

"Perhaps, their confidence can lead easily to arrogance," said a rather old-looking man in a clean business suit. He had short dark hair that was streaked with grey, and a grey goatee on his chin. The man's sharp features and calculating eyes were enough to send chills of fear through anyone in his presence. From the way he stood, he was no stranger from having his orders met without question. "But that doesn't change the fact that they're a threat."

"Oh, come now," came a bluish-purple skinned alien. He had two short antennae protruding from his large, bulbous head. In the place of feet, he had six tentacles each tipped with three stubbed fingers. He had four large eyes all in a row across his head, each one of them gleaming with harsh and deadly curiosity. "They're measly little carbon-based life forms, how dangerous can they _possibly_ be? Even if half of the _do_ wield the Keyblade?"

"I do not want any Keyblade-holding do-gooder brats standing in my way!" Spoke a rodent-like creature. He was short and plump, with white fur, rabbit-like ears that added about a foot to his short height, a long tail tipped by a bushy tuft of fur, and beady red eyes. He wore a small red cape, with a golden broach shaped like an "H" fixed to it. "I say we kill them! Now!

"Enough," commanded the woman in the center of the room. She stepped out from the shadows, revealing a fair woman with green tinted skin, yellow eyes, and a sharply angled face adorned with a black headdress with two large horns. She wore black and purple robes that only added to her aura of darkness. In her right hand, she carried a tall staff tipped with a green, glowing crystal orb.

"We must observe their actions," Maleficent ordered. "Follow their movements. If we can push them in the right direction, all can go according to plan. And ultimate power will be _ours_."

**So we've got the villains! Cue evil music!**

**Krampus- my second OC, but he's based off of a real legend. Krampus is basically the counterpart of Santa Clause, stealing naughty children away to his lair to eat them. In this fic, he's going to be an ancient immortal, a sort of "Heart Vampire", one that feeds off of the hearts of children to fuel his own power and keep it at a maximum level. Krampus doesn't need it to survive, but it empowers him. He's going to have a history with Zaveth.**

**Lord Shen- the villain from "Kung Fu Panda 2". He was the prince of Gongmen city, one that was the first city to invent fireworks as a way of entertainment, but Shen wanted to use it as a weapon. His parents, the king and queen, consulted a soothsayer, that said that if he continued on the path he was on, he'd be defeated by a warrior of black and white (Panda, no s-). Shen learned of this, and he then proceeded to kill all the pandas in the city. His parents, horrified, banished Shen, but he swore that he would return someday. In this fic, he had firework's infused with the power of darkness, and is making super-weapons for Maleficent.**

**Loki Laufyson- the Norse god of mischief and lies, adopted son of Odin the Allfather, King of Asgard, and the biological son of Laufey, king of the Frost Giants. Loki learned of his heritage as a Frost Giant, or a Jotunn, and he then proceeded to usurp the throne of Asgard. He was stopped by his brother Thor, the god of thunder. Loki then fell into a wormhole. Instead of being found by Thanos, he was found by Maleficent, who offered an alliance. Though they're working together, Loki and Maleficent are equals in power, and they are constantly at odds. My description here doesn't exactly do him much justice, so watching the movie "Thor" or "the Avengers" will clear everything up. He's a kickass villain and a complex character, and I look forward to writing him.**

**Hades- (obviously) it should have been kinda clear that he'd be a villain in almost EVERY Kingdom Hearts story, fanfic or game, seeing how he's evil and he's a god (i.e. he's immortal and cannot die), so he keeps coming back to wreak havoc. It's going to be even more interesting though, with Nico (for those who are unfamiliar, he's the son of Hades in his franchise, which explains his dark powers and ability to make Corridors of Darkness). There's going to be drama between them, I can assure you!**

**Tojuro Hattori- he's the principle villain of my favorite anime, "Nabari no Ou". It might be one of the lesser known animes, but ever since I saw it, I wondered how it would turn out, crossed over with KH, so I couldn't resist putting it in my fic! Hattori's the leader of a ninja clan called the Kairoshu. In the outside world ("Nabari no Ou" is like "ninja-Harry Potter", there's a "ninja world", with a bunch of ninja and samurai clans, and an "outside world", for normal non-ninjas) he's a respected and powerful political critic. He seems all nice and stuff because he wants to find the Shinra Banshou (a book that has the power to rewrite all of existence) to achieve world peace, but when you find out HOW he wants to do that, you immediately stop liking him. He wants to erase everyone's memory and have them start from scratch, because he believes that difference and diversity is the root of all wars. I have big plans for him, and for the other characters in "Nabari no Ou"!**

**Gallaxhar- the villains from "Monsters vs. Aliens" (yup, I'm bringing HIM in too. What? I watched "Monsters vs. Aliens" while this fic was still being planned out, and my muse took over. Sue me). He destroyed his own home planet (for reasons that are left entirely ambiguous), and wishes to create an entire army of clones of himself (I know, one's bad enough, LOL). Except he's not after Quantonium (an outer-space element that makes you enormous), but he wants to use the pure energy radiated from a heart of a Princess of Heart to fuel his dark ambitions.**

**Dr. Jacques von Hamsterveil- an alien scientist/criminal that looks like a gerbil (though he's pretty insistent on looking like a hamster), the principle villain from "Lilo and Stitch", and the former partner of Dr. Jumba Jookiba, another alien scientist. Together, they made 625 mutant aliens, each with their own crazy and unique powers. I loved the movies, the TV series. I was a fanatic of it when they came out! I couldn't resist putting its elements into my fic! I've got big plans for Hamsterveil, and also Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakly!**

**And of course, you're all familiar with Maleficent. Mistress of all Evil, powerful witch, yadda yadda yadda. I'm not going to include the Horned King because a) I already have him in my OUAT/KH crossover, and b) I'm going to portray him in another way.**

**Now remember, REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6: Mim's Vengance

**Here's the chapter with elements from "The Sword in the Stone". It was my favorite Disney film when I was younger, and I couldn't resist putting it in! Merlin was a total boss in that film, and Archimedes was priceless! And Madam Mim, she was crazy, but like most villains, she was too cool to not be awesome!**

**LightandDarkHeart- thanks! I'm excited to bring the villains into play too!**

CHAPTER 6: MIM'S VENGANCE

"Make way! Make way! I bring urgent news for the king!" boomed a strong voice that echoed through the castle halls, trailed by hurried footsteps and the clanging of metal plates of armor.

A lone man rushed through the doors of the palace of Camelot, scurrying furiously towards the throne. He was a large, fat man with scruffy red hair and a ruffled mustache of the same color. The sword at his hip clinked noisily against his armor while he jogged, his steps clumsy and tired. He huffed desperately for air, deciding that he was not cut out for running, and _especially_ not cut out for it while wearing heavy armor!

"Your majesty," Sir Ector, now of Camelot's Royal Knights, stopped a safe distance from the throne, took and took a quick moment to catch his breath before bowing respectfully to the throne's bearer.

"Oh, please, Sir Ector, you've raised me since I was a baby. You don't have to be so formal," Arthur insisted. The teenage king had changed drastically over the years. Training with the Keyblade had made him much stronger, though he was still rather lean. He had grown a few inches taller over the last few years. His blond hair had brown slightly longer, now more neatly kept. Rather than the simple clothes he was usually given to wear while under Ector's attention, Arthur was now wearing fine clothing under his usual royal cape. Arthur was no longer the scrawny, awkward boy that was the orphan raised by a knight. He was now the proud king of Camelot, and wielder of the Keyblade.

"As you wish…Arthur," Ector said hesitantly, but his worries ceased when Arthur smiled kindly at him. Ector, indeed, had raised Arthur for much of his life, though he had hardly been what one would call "fatherly". He had treated Arthur more like a servant than anything else, never even calling him by his real name. Out of the goodness of his heart, Arthur overlooked all the instances of his childhood Ector had been unnecessarily harsh to him, and gave him a place in the king's court. The knight had come to feel guilt over how he had treated the boy, wondering if things would have been the same if Arthur never pulled the sword from the stone. But Arthur had made it adamant that there were no hard feelings. Sure, the man had been gruff, strict, condescending, and dismissive of the boy, but to Arthur, he was the closest thing the boy had to a father. Well, him _and_ Merlin, of course.

"Hehehe!" From the top of Arthur's throne, sat Archimedes, Merlin's owl, chuckled to himself, allowing a rare moment of glee. "If only he _knew_ he'd be raising the future king!" Despite how Ector had begun to treat Arthur with respect, Archimedes still didn't like the man. The owl stayed in Camelot and looked after Arthur, partially out of Merlin's request (request, as in the old man threatening to turn him into a _human_! The nerve…), and genuine concern for the boy (he'd _never_ _ever_ admit that, not on his life), and he'd be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the royal treatment he'd been given (the birdbaths were _divine_).

"No need for that Archimedes," Arthur scolded, confirming that the owl wasn't as quiet as he hoped.

"Well," Archimedes folded his wings in front of him. Archimedes had made it his personal mission to make sure that Ector would never live down the fact that he was below the station of an _owl_. "I'm simply saying if he _had_-"

"That's _enough_," Arthur ordered firmly.

"Bah! Pinfeathers!" the owl grumbled, turning away in defeat.

"You bring news, Sir Ector?" Arthur asked, getting back on track.

"Yes, of course," Ector straightened out. "Heartless have been spotted on the southern border of the kingdom. My knights have done their best fending them off, but we fear it may not be enough."

"Any casualties?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"None," Ector assured, allowing the king to sigh in relief. "None so far, but we fear it may be a possibility. We've evacuated the village. Good thing too! From what I heard, there's not a thing left of the place!"

"I'll ride there at once," Arthur decided, standing up from the throne. "Have our horses ready!" He called out to the guards standing watch in the throne room, who bowed obediently before fulfilling their king's request. Arthur immediately slammed his fist on the steel pauldron strapped securely his left shoulder. In a flash of white light, he was dressed in his silvery-steel Keyblade Armor, with the Pendragon coat of arms decorated on the chestplate. The armor was as light as a feather (a quality that Ector was unhappy not to find in his _own_ mail), and wearing after countless battles had made it feel like a second skin to Arthur. The cape, which looked just like his fur-lined royal cape, billowed as Arthur walked out of the throne room. He only wore the helmet in the case of extreme fights, and it was designed like a knight's helmet, with a glass visor in the place of the metal ones knights of Camelot usually wore, and several spikes atop the head, shaped to resemble a crown.

"There is more, Sire-erm, Arthur," Ector corrected himself as he followed Arthur outside of the palace doors. "Along with Heartless, there's been some talk that…" the large knight gulped. "_Mim_, is…the one commanding them."

Arthur immediately paused, paling at mention of the sorceress. "Are you sure of this?" After Merlin defeated Madam Mim in their wizard's duel, she had been livid. When she had healed from the sickness Merlin gave her, she began terrorizing farms on the edge of the kingdom's border in an attempt to lure the wizard out for a rematch. But rather than the wizard, who happened to be at Radiant Garden at the time instead, she was greeted with Arthur, armed with his Keyblade. He had gotten a good feel for the weapon after some weeks with training with Master Yen Sid. After a long and torturous battle, and with many good knights lost, she had been driven from the kingdom. Arthur was positive that she'd never return, not with a Keyblade Wielder on the throne of Camelot.

"Madam Mim?!" Archimedes had been following the king and the knight. During battles, the owl was a valuable way sending messages through the kingdom. He could fly from one side of Camelot to the other in less than an hour, and as long as he didn't speak, he'd be mistaken for any ordinary owl.

"Only rumors," Ector admitted. "But we should be ready for anything. You can never be sure when it comes to these foul Heartless."

The king nodded. "We've dealt with her before, haven't we?" Arthur said confidently before continuing on to his horse. "And we can do it again."

"Well said! That's the spirit!" Ector said heartily as Arthur grinned back. The two warriors mounted their horses with proficient ease.

"Let's make the Heartless will regret the day they dared attack Camelot!" Arthur roared, and with a flick of the reigns, the king's steed took off.

Ector was only too eager to follow suite. "Let's send these infernal creatures back to _hell_!"

* * *

The second the Gummi Ship landed, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy rushed eagerly out of the doors, eager to see this world once again.

"Gawrsh, King Mickey," Goofy said as he stepped off the Gummi Ship. "It's been awhile since we've been to Camelot!"

"I wonder how Arthur's doing," Donald pondered, excited to see his old friend again, but immediately frowned when reminded of Archimedes. "I hope we don't have to see that lousy owl again."

"Ya mean Armafeeteese?" Goofy asked. "He didn't seem so bad."

"It's _Archimedes_!"

"Right! Archy-meedees! Ahyuck!"

"Hm," Mickey was barely listening to their banter, as he was curiously taking in their surroundings. Usually, when he visited Camelot, there were people on the roads, headed to the markets or traveling to see for themselves just how much the kingdom had prospered under the rule of King Arthur. Instead, Mickey was greeted with what looked to be a war zone. Trees looked like they had been ripped from the ground with their very roots unearthed, the grass was missing its green color and replaced with ashen remains, and the entire air smelled of smoke. Not far by, the remains of what looked to be a village was in shambles. The many houses were destroyed as if they were made of cardboard in the place of wood, only one or two boards still sticking up, smoke slowly emitting from the ruins. "Fellas, look over there!"

"You're Majesty, what are you-_Wak_!" Donald exclaimed as he saw the ripped apart remains of what used to be a thriving village. "What happened here?"

"Uh," Goofy scratched his head dumbly. "Someone forgot to tidy up?"

"No! That's not it!" Donald snapped. "This has gotta be-"

"_Heartless_!" Mickey finished as he summoned _Kingdom Key D_. As if upon cue, several swarms of Heartless appeared out of nowhere.

"Let's go get 'em!" Donald cried as he ran towards the dark creatures, staff in hand.

"You said it Donald! CHARGE!" Goofy yelled as he unsheathed his shield, and he and the king ran into battle.

Donald shot spell after spell, and finally, charged enough power to hurl a huge fireball at them. The entire group got caught in the explosion and perished with the flames.

"Hehehehe," Donald laughed. "That's what you get for-WAAAAAAAAK!" he screamed and jumped as one Heartless almost nabbed him from behind, followed by more hordes that materialized right behind it.

"Don't worry Donald! We're a-comin'!" Goofy called out as he drew his shield, bashing away the Heartless that was about to have his friend, and proceeded to do the same with the others. One by one, the creatures of darkness ran towards him, ready to devour his heart, only to be met with the hard metal that followed the blow from the knight's shield.

Mickey tore his way through the creatures, _Kingdom Key D_ slicing through the shadowy substance of the Heartless as if they were nothing but air. He jumped from left to right, blocking one Heartless that savagely charged after him, and driving his Keyblade's teeth through the next. From his Keyblade, golden light bloomed, making the Heartless nearby it writhe and scream under the unbearable light.

"Mickey!" Goofy called to the king. "There's more of 'em comin'!"

More and more Heartless swarmed from the shadows cast by the fallen trees, some bigger than the last. These Heartless took the form of knights wearing black, shadowy armor, eyes glowing with anger visible from the helmets. The rest took horse-like forms, varying in size, some as big as dogs, others taller than _actual_ horses.

"Lousy Heartless!" Donald fumed as he readied his staff, preparing another flurry of spells. "Stop coming out and die already!" He shot a Blizzard at the center of the group, but out of the snowy mist, the Heartless jumped out, angrier than ever. "WAAAAAAAAK!" Donald screamed in terror as he barely got out of the way of several Heartless pouncing on him.

"Don't give up fellas!" Mickey cried as he cut down another Heartless Knight. As their numbers began to grow and grow, Mickey started slashing _Kingdom Key D_ more fiercely at the dark creatures in turn.

"YAAAAAHHHH!"

A savage war cry made Mickey pause before attacking, and he looked to see the culprit, Donald and Goofy ceasing their fight to look as well. They saw two knights riding on horseback, both wearing armor very different than the other. One was rather large, his armor adding to his bulk, plates clattering with each other as the horse galloped. He swung a sword as he rode his horse through the swarms of Heartless, bellowing ferociously as he cut them down, one by one.

"Devil take you!" the fat knight yelled as he fought, and Mickey got a better view of the other rider, who was also battling Heartless.

Upon first glance, Mickey could tell it was Keyblade Armor. It always had a unique pattern and design that separated itself from all other forms of armor. The armor was silvery white, and did not clang like the other man's did. The weapon he wielded was a Keyblade, no doubt about it. It had the appearance of a sword not unlike the other man's sword, but tipped with teeth in the shape of a silver crown. Its keychain was a small green shield decorated with a coat of arms, two golden dragons facing away from each other. The word _Excalibur_ rang in Mickey's mind as he looked at the Keyblade, only more confirmation for who was currently wielding it.

"Oh golly!" Goofy shouted. "It's-"

"_Arthur_!" Mickey cried out, the armored figure turning slightly, helmeted head nodding in recognition before focusing his attention back to the fight.

"Go get 'em Arthur!" Goofy cheered as Arthur gracefully jumped off his horse and into a crowd of Heartless. With the proficiency of a master swordsman, he swung _Excalibur_ from his left and to his right, cutting through the dark creatures with ease. Numerous bolts of golden light shot out of the tip of the Keyblade, hitting Heartless after Heartless, causing them to screech before vanishing, as shadows did when hit by light.

Mickey soon joined Arthur, two Keybladers fighting side by side as more and more Heartless fell to their mighty weapons. Soon, the creatures began to stop spawning from the darkness, and their numbers dwindled.

Ector was currently dismounted, and locked in combat with a large Knight Heartless. He put all his strength into each blow of his sword, and delivered a harsh kick to the creature's knee. It anticipated this, and moved its leg out of the way at the last second, causing Ector to lose his balance and fall over. The Knight Heartless was about to make the killing blow, until Ector kicked it again from the ground, taking it by surprise. The Heartless tumbled backwards, and was met with his king's Keyblade slashing through its dark, billowing body. Arthur's helmet vanished in a small flash of light as he saw the entire ruins clear of all Heartless.

The battle had been won.

"Haha!" Ector clapped Arthur's back as he was helped up by his king. "We've certainly showed those hellspawn that the forces of Camelot shall not be trifled with!"

"Ahyuck! I bet they know now not to turfle with us too!"

"It's 'trifle', ya big palooka!" Donald scolded.

"Your Majesty! Donald! Goofy!" Ector greeted. "Good to see the lot of you! I just wish it were under better circumstances!"

"Good ta see ya too, Sir Ector," Mickey smiled. "Gosh, where'd all these Heartless come from?"

"We're not sure Mickey," Arthur said. "But there are rumors that they're being commanded by-"

"ME! EEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"

Arthur froze instantly upon hearing that bout of insane laughter. Against his own wishes, he looked up slowly, and saw a figure racing through the air, none other than the witch, balancing her feet on a flying broom.

"Hello down there!" Mim crowed as she jumped off the broom and landed on her feet with ease. "Ooooh, and what have we here? Young King Arthur? My, my, it's certainly been quite a long while! Oooh, how I've looked forward to having your head on a spike! Eeeheeheeheehe-"

"Bloody witch!" Sir Ector snarled. "Show respect to the King of Camelot!"

"Well! I see you've brought your pet walrus with you!"

"_Walrus_?!" Ector sputtered indignantly. "How dare-"

"And what's this?" Mim ignored Ector completely and turned to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. "The mouse king! That this must be your band of fools!"

"WAK!" Donald exclaimed. "Who are you calling-"

"Eee-hee-hee-hee! Oh goody!" Mim laughed insanely. "More killing for me!"

"Well that's not very nice!" Goofy said disapprovingly. "We don't even know ya!"

"Well, let us sow that! I'm the _magnificent_, _marvelous_," she declared grandly. "MAD! MAD! MAD! MAD!" Mim twirled around and ripped out handfuls of her hair with every "mad", only further proving her insanity. "_Madam Mim_!" the witch curtsied at the last words.

"Oh," Goofy said confused, at a loss for words. "Well, ya still shouldn't go 'round sendin' out Heartless!"

"An why ever not! They did what they were sent out to do! Draw out the king!"

"You mean these Heartless were bait?!" Arthur demanded.

"Oh yes!" Mim laughed gleefully. "Hee-hee-hee-hee! That fellow with the black cloak wasn't lying when he said these Heartless would do the trick!"

"Black cloak?!" Mickey exclaimed.

"Organization XIII!" Donald shouted.

Arthur noticed his friends' concern, and decided to question Mim further. He knew the witch loved to gloat, so getting information would be easy. "What man in a black cloak?"

"Oh, some annoying little man," Mim answered, not even aware of the answers she was giving them, wrapped up in her own words. "He kept saying 'as if'. 'As if'?! What the devil does that even mean?! '_As if'_? As if _what_?! He had such a strange name too! What was it again? Zigzag? Ziggybee? Ziggoo? Zack-in-the-box?"

"Xigbar!" Mickey realized.

"Ah! Yes! _That's_ his name! Hm, sounded far sillier when _he_ said it!"

"This 'Xigbar' gave you command of the Heartless?" Arthur demanded.

"Why yes he did!" Mim's grin was hideous. "He was the one who gave me these wonderful, lovely little creatures," A small Heartless appeared beside Mim, and she scratched it on the head as one would a puppy or a kitten. "Aww, you're mommy's little babies, yes you are! Yes you are! Who's a good-OW" Mim cried out when the very Heartless she was petting bit her, she shook it off, surprise quickly being replaced by anger. "Why you little-"

"But why?!" Arthur demanded. "Why did he give you the Heartless?"

"Why? _Why_? That's a stupid question! So I can exact my revenge! _That's_ why!" Mim said delightedly.

"But what's Xigbar gettin' outta've it?" Mickey asked. There has to be something the Organization wanted, making a deal with Madam Mim. Could Yen Sid's warnings have been true? Could the death of Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody really resulted in…?

"Oh…" Mim trailed off. "Something about getting hearts, or like that…That's not important! _I'll_ tell you what's important! With the Heartless, I'll destroy this small, insignificant little boy, and soon, _I'll_ be the one sitting atop the throne of Camelot! _Queen_ Mim! Eee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! My, my, I _do_ like the sound of that!"

"_Queen_ Mim?" Ector sneered. "I retch at the _idea_! Camelot would be better off having a wild pig on the throne, rather a magic-flinging madwoman!"

Mim just stared at the knight emotionlessly, but everyone could see in her eyes that her anger was beginning to fume with cold fire.

Cold fire that looked like it was about to go off like a nuke.

"Uh-oh…" Goofy trailed off nervously.

"Why you…Insolent fat FOOL!" Mim fumed. "HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO A PIG! You bloody little CREEP! I'll turn you into a SLUG for that! YES!" Mim giggled insanely, and dark energy crackled in her hands. "Turn you into a SLUG! And use you in my new recipe for SLUG STEW!"

"You want him?" Arthur growled. "You'll have to go through us!"

"Yeah!" Donald said, as he, Mickey, and Goofy ran to Arthur an Ector's side.

"We won't let ya hurt Camelot anymore Mim!" Mickey said determinedly.

"Ooooh, they're going to fight back!" Mim cackled. "Goody! That'll make killing you ALL THE MORE FUN!"

The dark energy crackling on her hands began to snap and roar like a pitch black flame. She brought he hands together, and the energy pooled in her hands, growing, growing, until…

"DUCK!" Mickey yelled.

"Wak?" Donald asked.

"NO! DU-"

He didn't finish that sentence.

A devastating shockwave of pure, destructive darkness exuded in all directions from Mim, shaking the very ground and sending the foul stench of darkness into the air. The explosion spared nothing in the vicinity, no fallen tree, no remains of the village, and no piece of debris was out of the way of the detonation. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Arthur, and Ector were all sent flying away. Goofy let out his trademark scream as he sailed through the sky, and Donald flapped his arms desperately in an attempt to become airborne.

"Ooof!" Donald landed on the ground with a _thud_. He got up, brushing himself off. "That wasn't so-" An even louder _thud_ followed as Goofy landed on the unfortunate duck.

"Donald?" Goofy called out as he regained his faculties. "Where'd ya go?"

The duck got up from under him, glaring at Goofy. "I'm right here you big-WAAAAAAAK!" Donald cried out, about to move out of the way, but was too late as Sir Ector dropped from the air and landed the duck mage with a _splat_.

"Ah, apologies there, Donald," Ector said halfheartedly as he got himself up.

"Ah, _phooey_…" Donald grumbled.

"Catch me if you can, dearies! Eee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" Mim's mad voice got Donald to ignore his pain and get up promptly as she jumped on her broomstick, which took to the air at impossible speeds.

"You can't fly forever witch!" Ector called out.

"Wanna bet?" Mim mocked.

"LIGHT!" Arthur and Mickey cast at the same time, aiming their Keyblades at Mim. The witch gracefully evaded every spell they flung at her, her broom as fast as the wind itself.

"Missed me! Missed me! Nya-na-na-na-na!" the witch heckled. It was remarkable how Mim managed to stay balanced on her broom with just two feet.

"Oh yeah?!" Donald challenged. "Dodge _this_! THUNDER!" Great blasts of electricity shot out of his staff and towards the flying witch, but in quick loop-de-loops and swift movements, Mim managed to avoid every blast of magic.

"You call that spell casting, you miserable waterfowl?!" Mim jeered at Donald.

"Why you…!" The mage fumed. "Come over here and say that, you witch!"

Mim didn't seem like she was interested in that, because she continued to fly upwards.

"Come back here, cowardly hag!" Ector yelled, not noticing how Mim was gathering energy for a spell once again.

Goofy noticed this though. "Wait just there a second, is she…?" Goofy asked, and Mickey discerned Mim's actions too.

"DUCK!" Mickey yelled

This time, Donald didn't misread the king's words.

They didn't duck in time though, the explosion sent them flying, again, and ravaging the already desolated landscape.

Arthur groaned as he groggily opened his eyes, his mind forcing his battered body to concentrate. He didn't know of what happened to Ector, Mickey, Donald, or Goofy, and desperately hoped that they were all okay. But as he tried to get up, he felt himself get knocked down by an invisible force that stank of Mim's dark sorcery. Arthur tried to tuck and roll as he fell to the ground, but his body didn't cooperate, already beaten severely by the eruption from both of Mim's dark spells.

This couldn't be happening.

He had _lost_.

Arthur's feeling of defeat and hopelessness was only swapped with pure anger as he saw Mim standing triumphantly above him.

"EEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!" Mim's feet danced merrily as she clapped her hands. "I win! I win! You're not so tough now, are you? You may have a fancy little Keyblade, but you're nothing more than a _weak_, _pathetic_, _little_ boy."

Arthur tried to get up, but Mim pressed her foot on Arthur's neck, forcing him back down. He couldn't summon his Keyblade, Mim would rip him apart before he would even summon it.

There was no way out.

"Oooooh, I can't wait to see the look on that old goat Merlin's face when I give him your head in a gift-wrapped box! EEEHEEHEEHEEHEE-WHA!" Mim was interrupted as a giant silhouette bombarded with her, knocking her away from the king.

"_LONG LIVE KING ARTHUR!_" Ector bellowed triumphantly as he threw himself onto Mim, dragging her away from Arthur.

"Get off me! You bloody, overweight, little…!" Mim snarled as he gripped Ector by the neck, pulled him off of her, and threw him ten feet away like a ragdoll. "I'll KILL YOU!" Mim roared as dark energy crackled in her hands. "I'LL TEAR YOU TO PIECES YOU BLOODY WALRUS! I'LL-"

"YOU'LL _DIE_!" Arthur snarled as he finally got up, his Keyblade in hand. "LIGHT!"

Ector's distraction was all Arthur needed to get a clear shot at the witch. The king didn't stop concentrating on the spell, and soon, Madam Mim was now surrounded by golden light.

Golden light that was killing her.

"EEEEEEH!" Mim screamed in agony. "Filthy…horrid…LIGHT! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Mim was helpless as the darkness that was her very being was fried to a burning crisp by _Excalibur's_ light.

* * *

"Huh," came a nasally voice, brimming with self-righteousness and arrogance. "The ol' broad got herself zapped. Serves 'er right!" The voice belonged to a figure wearing an Organization XIII cloak who currently leaned against the wall casually, arms crossed.

"Xigbar was supposed to be dead," another cloaked figure added. His male voice was deep, yet young. "How did he come back? Sora was supposed to have killed him."

"It takes great command over darkness to bring back a Nobody," Krampus said, his usual, flamboyant demeanor lost in the place of genuine worry. "And we only know of _one_ person who has that power, and wants to bring back the members of the Organization."

"WHAT?!" Hamsterveil yelled. "Are you telling that _XEHANORT_ has been resurrecting those incompetent Organization imbeciles?!"

"That's _impossible_!" Gallaxhar insisted. "Both his Heartless AND his Nobody have been _eliminated_! Gone! Vanished! Vamoosed! There's _nothing_ left of him!"

"It seems not," Loki cut in. "The destructions of Ansem _and_ Xemnas released the magics that sustained them both. When such a thing happens, it is quite possible that their Somebody reforms from the darkness."

"For once, Horns is right," Hades interjected. "Being the god of death and all that, I know a thing or two about what happens when someone's soul and heart leaves their body, which is _pretty_ similar to death."

"If we knew so much, then how could we not have anticipated Xehanort's return?" Lord Shen demanded.

"Ah, who gives a care if that old coot's a-comin' back?" came the smug voice that belonged to none other than Pete.

"_I_ certainly give one," Shen glared daggers at Pete, causing the cat-man to quiver. "That Keyblade Master is no foe to be taken lightly."

"It matters not, if Xehanort is returning," Maleficent declared. "We must maintain our focus on the Crown of Hearts."

"Indeed. They know nothing of the ritual," Loki said. "Still, both Xehanort and the Keybearers remain unaware of its very existence."

"Then let's keep it that way," Hattori commented. "Let them think that we're after Kingdom Hearts. We need to maintain that advantage."

Gallaxhar laughed evilly. "Pitiful fools. Running off the cliff and they aren't even aware. I almost feel sympathy for the lower life forms."

"Wait a hot-damn minute," the nasal-voiced cloaked man said. "What happens if they find out? They've got protection for the Seven Princesses. How're we supposed ta get 'em all?"

"Ha!" Maleficent scoffed. "They still believe that there are _only_ seven. Once we obtain _all_ thirteen, then we will be able to enact the Crown Hearts Ritual."

"Then it would be wise to act soon," Loki warned. "We have but one of them, and we know of the locations of two of the _other_ Princesses of Heart, but we've yet to find the other three. Nor do we even have all of the Seven."

"We must make hast. You two," Maleficent pointed at the nasal-voiced cloaked figure and Pete. "Go to District 12 in Panem before the King does. Make sure that all he finds are the other Keybearer's corpses. And acquire the Princess of Heart."

"Ha-cha-cha!" he rubbed his gloved hands in anticipation. "Don't ya worry boss! You just leave the job ta us!"

"Yup!" Pete hastily agreed. "We won't let'ya down Maleficent!"

"Be sure that you don't," the sorceress glared as the two departed from the room through a Dark Corridor. "Hattori," Maleficent turned to the ninja leader. "Send your men to Far, Far Away. Have them procure the other Princess."

Hattori nodded. "I will send them there right away."

The villains were unknowing of the face peeking through the door, observing everything that had happened in the dark room. It was cat person, like Pete, except much younger, and where Pete's expression was constantly one of conceit and snobbery, his was one of vigilant caution. He wore a light violet jumpsuit that clung to his fat body, a blue collared vest, blue pants, and brown boots.

PJ, Pete's teenage son, crept through the halls of the Dark Castle, eager to get to a secure location so he could report what he had found.

_The Crown of Hearts?_ PJ wondered. _What could that be? They didn't tell me a thing about _that_!_

When he had gone to the farthest room in the castle from where the meeting was held, he whipped out his communicator, and dialed for his best friend, Max, son of Goofy.

"M'ello?" came Max's voice.

"Max," PJ said. "Max, I've got somethin', somethin' big!"

"PJ!" Max exclaimed, that casual lilt from his voice vanishing instantly. "What is it man?"

"They're not after Kingdom Hearts-"

"What?!" Max nearly yelled. "Then what are they-"

"I don't know man, it's somethin' called 'The Crown of Hearts', but I've got no idea what that is," PJ explained.

"Okay, one sec," Max said, and PJ could hear Max's next words. "Jumba, get me everything you can on 'The Crown of Hearts' now."

"I am being on it!" PJ heard the heavily accented voice of the alien scientist on the other side of the communicator.

"There's more," PJ continued. "They're sendin' my dad and…_you know who_, to Panem. She wants 'em to off Katniss 'nd Peeta. I don't like this man, I don't like this! We gotta help 'em, but we can't risk Maleficent gettin' the Princesses!"

"Wait, what?" Max asked, confused. "There aren't Princesses of Heart anywhere _near_ Panem."

"That's just it man! There's not _just_ seven! There's _thirteen_ of 'em! Thirteen we never even knew 'bout! And they've already got one of 'em! They know where two are. One's in Panem, the other's in Far, Far Away! They're headed to both worlds right now!" PJ started to panic. Several of his friends were now in jeopardy, and he and Max were now faced with either helping them, or risk letting Maleficent getting more Princesses of Heart, which she needs for a secret plan he doesn't even know about!

"Calm down man," Max tried to reassure his friend. "I just got a message from my dad. The King, Donald, and him already left Camelot with King Arthur," Max explained. "They're headed to District 12 right now. There's gonna be Mickey, Arthur, Katniss, and Peeta against 'em. _Four_ Keybladers, man. They'll be fine!"

"Oh, I dunno man," PJ said worriedly.

"I'm gonna try to contact my dad, tell him about what you found. Me and the others'll head to Far, Far Away right now."

"Alright man," PJ sighed. "Be careful! Hattori's sendin' his men there. That'll mean a buncha Kairoshu on your tails."

"We will. Thanks a ton PJ," Max thanked his friend gratefully before he hung up.

**Madam Mim is one psycho mofo, isn't she?**

**I made thirteen Princesses of Heart! I know there are supposed to be seven, but in this fic, the Seven are those who can open the way to Kingdom Hearts, and the Thirteen are needed for the Crown of Hearts. What is the Crown of Hearts? Let's just say that it's probably the only thing in this entire fic that's MORE powerful than Kingdom Hearts!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! There's a picture of the ****_Excalibur_**** Keyblade, and a picture of Zaveth now on my deviantART account, which is on my fanfiction profile, if you want to check it out.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Terra

**Here we are! This is the chapter where they get to the Keyblade Graveyard to restore Terra! Brace yourselves!**

**habdreas323- thanks!**

**LightandDarkHeart- oh, I've got big plans for this! I'm getting giddy with anticipation myself!**

CHAPTER 7: TERRA

When Sora, Kairi, Riku, and Zaveth had gone through Nico's Dark Corridor, everyone hardly suppressed a gasp.

There they were, in a seemingly endless, barren, rocky wasteland, at a clearing of what looked to be many hundreds of miles. Enormous canyons went farther down than anyone would think possible, and great mountains reached so far into the sky that some of them went beyond the world's atmosphere. In the clearing that the group was currently in, they could all see, plunged in the ground all around them, thousands upon thousands of Keyblades, close together like a wheat field of dead, discarded keys, going farther than the eye could see.

"This is the Keyblade Graveyard?" Kairi asked.

"I can see why they call it that," Riku commented. He could sense it, the Keyblades were lifeless, all their power gone from them. They were all dead, nothing more than hollow pieces of metal.

Zaveth nodded. "This was the site of the Keyblade War. Where the first Keyblades were forged."

"The first Keyblades were forged _here_?" Kairi asked.

Again, he nodded. "The original intent behind Keyblades was to mimic the X-Blade. To open the way to Kingdom Hearts and unlock limitless power."

"I'm guessing it didn't work."

"Oh no," Zaveth chuckled. "It didn't. After a while, they stopped trying to mimic the X-Blade and tried to go for the real thing. But by then, they forged so many Keyblades, that they started choosing people to wield them on their own. They became the Guardians of Balance, the first Keybladers."

"How do you know so much about this place?" Sora asked.

Zaveth shifted slightly. "My father was a scholar, and he studied ancient history, like the Keyblade War."

"Oh, okay, what did-" Sora's question was cut off.

"We should keep moving," Zaveth interrupted. "Terra's Lingering Will should be here somewhere. Nico, where did you see it?"

"In the bottom of the Twister Trench," Nico answered. "About an hour's walk from here."

"Let's go then," Zaveth said. With that, the group set off, Nico at the front, leading them to Twister's Trench.

"How long did you say it was?" Sora asked.

"About an hour," Nico answered.

"An hour?!" Sora exclaimed. "We have to walk for an hour?"

"No," Nico answered, glad he was at the front, so none of them could see his smirk. "I said _about_ an hour."

"Well that makes me feel _way_ better," Sora muttered sarcastically, prompting everyone to laugh, even Zaveth and Nico. Everyone was thankful that for the first twenty minutes, Sora didn't choose to complain. The walk was silent for a while, until Kairi noticed how Sora was more silent than usual. Naturally, she decided to see what was wrong.

"Hey," Kairi walked beside Sora. "You okay?"

"Hm, yeah," Sora said. "I'm fine."

"Sora," Kairi said, in that knowing, _I-know-you're-not-alright_ voice. "Don't give me that. I know something's eating you. What is it?"

"Really? What was the first clue?"

"You haven't said anything for a while. Usually you never shut up."

"Hey! People love to hear the sound of my voice!" Sora thought that arrogant comment would get Kairi off track, but unfortunately, he thought wrong.

"Sora," Kairi looked sternly at her friend, eyes demanding explanation.

"Oh, fine," Sora grumbled. "I just…I feel guilty about…Terra, Aqua, and Ven."

"Why are you guilty?" Kairi asked.

"Because all that time, they needed my help," Sora looked down dejectedly. "And I could've helped them sooner. But I didn't."

"Because you didn't know Sora," Kairi tried to reassure him. "I know you would have helped them if you knew."

"Yeah," Sora agreed. "Still, I wish I could've helped sooner."

Kairi put a hand on Sora's shoulder, hoping that it wasn't that obvious how much she was blushing at the contact. She wasn't sure, but she could have sworn she saw Sora blushing slightly too.

"At least you're trying now," Sora and Kairi turned to see Zaveth, who apparently, had listened in on the two talking.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.

"You're trying to make things better now. Some would just leave the problem to grow until it can't be fixed."

"He's right," Kairi gave Sora a warm smile. "You're trying to fix things now. That's the best you can do."

"I guess. Yeah," Sora smiled back. "Thanks Kairi. Thanks Zaveth."

Zaveth just nodded.

"About the first Keyblade Wielders," Sora asked curiously. "What did they have to do with the war?"

"Probably everything," Zaveth replied. "Most of its just legend. The stories don't give any names or many exact details, but the Keyblades were made to reach Kingdom Hearts, but ended up being used for the exact opposite. They were used to fight against those who wanted Kingdom Hearts."

"That's how the Keyblade War began?" Kairi asked, and was met with Zaveth nodding again.

"Yeah, but the details are pretty shady. I don't know who did what or what happened, just that they wanted Kingdom Hearts."

"Why does everyone want Kingdom Hearts…?" Sora muttered, and Kairi laughed.

"Hey Nico," Riku called out. "How much farther?"

"Not much," Nico answered back, his voice almost a snarl. Riku guessed that he still didn't like him. It was okay, he supposed. He still didn't trust Nico completely either.

"Are you going to apologize to him?" Kairi asked.

"What?!" Riku almost yelled, but quieted his voice so that Nico wouldn't hear him. "Apologize?"

Kairi nodded. "You haven't been very nice, and he's helped us."

"That doesn't mean I trust him," Riku said stubbornly.

"Riku," Kairi said firmly. Riku sighed. She obviously wasn't going to let this go.

_Well_, Riku thought. _He _is_ helping us, and we don't have a reason to distrust him. So I might as well._

"Fine, whatever," Riku grumbled as he picked up his pace and came up to the boy. "Hey, Nico?"

"What?" Nico eyed the silver-haired boy carefully.

"I owe you an apology," Riku said.

"Damn right you do," Nico snapped. "Are you usually such a prick?"

Riku frowned. "I was gonna apologize, but if you're gonna be like that, then forget it," he was about to slow his pace until Nico stopped, and turned to Riku.

"You're right," Nico said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. "I…I accept your apology. I'm sorry too."

"It's fine," Riku smiled slightly. "You're just trying to help. That's all. I shouldn't have been so hostile"

"Me neither," Nico said. "It's just that forgiving people isn't exactly one of my strong suits."

"Neither's mine," Riku said. "Let's just start over."

"Alright," Nico gave a small smile. "I can work with that."

"So, you guys are cool?" Sora asked hopefully.

Nico smirked. "Yeah, I guess."

"Alright!" Sora grinned as he threw an arm around both Riku and Nico. The gothic boy stiffened slightly at the contact, but didn't shake Sora off. "Glad to see we're all friends here! Let's go!" he said as he led the others off.

"Sora?" Nico asked.

"Yeah?"

"You're taking us in the wrong direction," he deadpanned.

Sora stopped, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh, hehe. I knew that!"

"If you knew that then why did you go in the wrong way?" Riku asked mischievously.

"Oh, shut up Riku."

Kairi and Zaveth watched the trio with amusement. Kairi laughed at them, while Zaveth just smirked.

"They're so weird," Kairi giggled.

"Weird would be an understatement," Zaveth scoffed.

"Sora and Riku make great friends though," Kairi grinned as the group started walking again. "Do you have any friends like them?"

"No," Zaveth said quickly.

"Have they ever done anything that-?"

"No, they _didn't_," Zaveth snapped, walking faster to get away from Kairi.

Kairi almost flinched, but narrowed her eyes in suspicion before she picked up her pace as well. "Why are you so defensive? I just asked about your friends."

"I'm _not_ being defensive," Zaveth retorted, but cursed himself for that, because he just proved Kairi's point.

"Why are getting touchy about having friends?" Kairi asked, and realization hit her, curiosity being replaced by sympathy. "Wait…do you have any-"

"Why do _you_ look at Sora like you're undressing him in your mind?" Zaveth, desperate for Kairi not to press on further, took the fastest way out, one that would either get him out of this conversation, or into something worse.

Kairi immediately began blushing profusely, her face as red as a beet. "What? I don't…uh…What are you talking about?"

Zaveth smirked. _It worked! Oh happy day!_ "Aren't you two together?"

"Wha…No!" If Kairi could blush any more, she definitely would. "We're not!"

"Could've fooled me," Zaveth chuckled. "The both of you are always so tight! If you were any older, I'd think you're married!"

"We just…we knew each other since we were little, okay?" Kairi's blushing never faded. "We're just friends."

"Oh, really?" Zaveth grinned mischievously. "That sounds like every cheesy romance novel I've ever read! Two people, growing up together as friends, but end up being more than friends? It's bound to happen sooner or later, I tell you!"

"_You_ read romance novels?" Kairi asked, in an attempt to flip the conversation around and get the Dragon Knight embarrassed instead.

Zaveth only shrugged. "Meh, when I have time. And what's this! You're changing the subject! You're just proving my point! You have _feelings_ for Sora!"

"Oh," Kairi folded her arms and quickened her strides to get away from the Dragon Knight. "Be quiet!"

"I'll be quiet when you two finally confess your love for each other!" Zaveth called out to Kairi, not needing to see her face to know how much she was blushing. It was miraculous that Sora didn't hear the two of them talking. He looked too busy chatting up a storm with Riku and Nico. Well, mainly Riku. Nico didn't seem like the talkative type, but Zaveth could actually see the dark boy talking and nodding.

Zaveth was only teasing, first for the sake of changing the subject, but he ended up actually enjoying the conversation._ Yuck, me_ enjoy _a conversation?_ He thought disdainfully._ What's happening to me? Did I get some kind of social-infection from them?_

The group continued to walk for what seemed to be forty minutes, and Nico told them, "That's it," He pointed to a thin ravine. "Through there," they picked up their pace as they went through the narrow gorge. When they reached the other side, they saw a flat clearing surrounded by canyon walls.

"This is the Twister Trenches?" Sora asked.

"Yeah," Nico said, hardly paying any attention to Sora's question, instead craning his head to look around for

"So where's Terra's Will?" Zaveth asked.

"I don't understand," Nico said, distressed. "I found his Lingering Will here. It should be-"

"There?" Kairi asked. They looked to where she was pointing, and did a double take. Before them, stood a figure in dark orange and red Keyblade armor. Atop its helmet were two horns that shot straight up.

"_Aqua…Ven…Keyblade…_" the Will's voice was hollow and echoed in the groups' ears. "_Who are you? Have we…met before…I can feel…you seem…familiar…But I don't…who are…you…?._"

"That's it!" Nico said, pointing at the armor. "That's his Lingering Will!"

"_Will…? What is…Don't remember…_?"

"Alright Riku," Sora patted his friend on the back. "You know what to do."

"Good luck Riku," Kairi touched his shoulder.

"Right," Riku nodded, and hesitantly went up to the suit of armor. "Terra?"

"_Terra…? Who is that? Is he me…? I don't…_" the Lingering Will trailed off.

"You're name is Terra," Riku said. "I'm Riku."

"_Riku …?_" the helmeted head tilted. "_You…I know you…he who I have chosen…_"

"I remember you too," Riku said. "You chose me as your successor. I'm here to help you."

"_Help…me…?_" The Will asked confused. "_Who am I…?_"

"Your name is Terra," Riku repeated. "You trained under someone named Eraquas. You're friends with Aqua and Ventus!"

"Though he prefers to be called Ven," Sora added.

"_Eraquas…Aqua…Ven…_" The Will

"Yeah, they're your friends!" Riku said. "Remember them? Think about the great times you had together! The times you all laughed and smiled with each other. How much they mean to you! How stupid and irritating they are-"

"He must mean _you_, Sora," Kairi giggled.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed angrily.

"-but you wouldn't change them for the world," Riku said, smirking as he turned his head slightly towards his friends.

"_Friends…Aqua…Ventus…I…I…_I remember_…_"

"Yes!" Riku grinned, and he recoiled slightly as he felt his heart buzzing. A light glowed from his chest, and the same happened with the Lingering Will. Soon, the light from Riku began to fade and so did the weird sensation, but in contrast, Terra's Will was entirely aglow with white light, bronze armor now pure white.

"You did it!" Sora and Kairi cheered. "He's coming back! You did it Rik-"

"HEY!" everyone heard Zaveth yell, and they turned to see the Dragon Knight, who was crossing swords with a weird looking figure. A great gust of wind blew from it, and the rest of the group lost balance and fell over.

"What the heck?" Sora immediately got up and summoned his Keyblade.

"What was that?" Kairi asked as she too got up and called _Destiny's Embrace_, Riku following her action.

"I don't remember finding _that_ here!" Nico yelled as stood and drew his sword.

"What are _you_?" Zaveth demanded as he gave a swift kick to the being, and got out of the sword lock. Pointing his blade at it, he finally got a good look.

It was in some kind of armor, but looked nothing like Terra's. It was more of a black and white bodysuit, with a large, roundish helmet with an odd symbol on the glass visor, and a skirt-like garment around its waist. What was more, the being held a Keyblade. It was black with a white outline and cog-like teeth. The handle was white, and the shaft had two intersecting, black chains wrapped around it. There were also two grey eyes, one at the head of the blade and the other on the hilt. The words _Void Gear_ appeared when he looked at it, his attention moving swiftly back to the figure.

"_I am the remnant of darkness…darkness of the heart…_" the figure's voice was just like the Lingering Will's, dull and practically lifeless.

"Remnant of darkness?" Riku asked.

"_I…am…_Vanitas_…_" the figure rasped.

"You're…" Sora stammered. "You're Ven's dark half!"

"_Yes…_" Vanitas said. "_I am Will…but I lack…heart…_"

"You 'lack heart'?" Nico demanded. "What the _hell_ does that mean?"

"_Need…heart…_yours_…_"

"Um, Sora," Riku said nervously. "I think he means that he needs _our_ hearts!"

"_Yes…need hearts…so I…can live…again…_" darkness swirled around Vanitas as he raised his Keyblade, and from the shadows, hordes of creatures poured out of them. They weren't Heartless, but they looked just as ferocious. They had humanoid forms with skin in shades of black and white like Vanitas's clothing. Their hands were tipped with long, silver, razor sharp claws. Their heads bore two short horns on both sides. Its red eyes were in some kind of sorrowful expression, and an emblem was on its chest, the same as the symbol on Vanitas's helmet. They all immediately charged at the group.

"What are those?" Kairi shouted as she slammed one against her Keyblade.

"Darklings!" Zaveth yelled. "He's a _Will_! How can he summon Darklings?!"

"What?" Sora asked.

"Another name for them is the Unversed," Nico added, though he doubted that cleared things up for everyone. He heard of Xehanort's apprentice, Vanitas, commanding the Unversed, but creating creatures from dark emotions was actually a very long practice among darkness users. In the older days, they were called Darklings, but when Vanitas made them, he called them the Unversed, for they were much more powerful than common Darklings.

Nico knew enough about them, but he personally preferred summoning undead soldiers to creatures of dark emotion. He wouldn't mind calling a few right now to help against the Unversed and Vanitas, but he couldn't risk letting the others know about his parentage. They may trust him now, but if his secret is revealed…

"How?" Zaveth said as he sliced one in half. "You don't even have a heart! Where did they come from?"

"_With the memories of hate and anger I had left,_" Vanitas's voice echoed, his words having much more conviction. "_I am able to command them once again!_" He charged at Zaveth with his Keyblade, and Zaveth ducked the weapon's swipe, ending behind Vanitas. He shot several fireballs at the Will, but Vanitas blocked them all with his Keyblade, and charged again. This time, Zaveth blocked the Keyblade, but the weapon came with much more force than he anticipated, and he almost fell from the force. It was far too long since he fought a Keyblader. The Dragon Knight needed to focus.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Nico were currently fighting off the swarms of Unversed, or Darklings, whatever they were. Sora managed to catch a glimpse of Nico's sword in action. When it cut through an Unversed, the creature started to crumbled and fade, reduced to nothing more than a pile of ashes like the sword was made out of some kind of solidified acid.

Sora made a mental note not to cross blades with Nico. Ever.

Kairi was new with her Keyblade, but she fought almost as proficiently as Sora and Riku. She was now grateful for all the times she had insisted that she join in the wooden swordfights with her two friends, despite their pre-pubescent sexist attitudes. She managed to fight through a decent number of Unversed, holding on her own in the fight.

"Damn," Riku swore as he slashed _Way to Dawn_ through another of the creatures, and three more took its place. "There's way too many of them!"

"They keep coming!" Nico shouted. "The only way to stop them is to kill Vanitas!"

"That's," Zaveth gritted as he was in another sword lock with Vanitas. "What I'm _trying_ to do here!" While they were all fighting, Terra's Will continued to glow with light. Zaveth wondered if it was going to stay like that for a long time. They could sure use another Keyblader on the front!

Zaveth wasn't afraid of dying. That was what he wanted, and because of his curse, that was something he could never have. But being locked in eternal combat with the shadow of an evil Keyblader didn't sound exactly pleasant.

"We have to keep them busy for now!" Kairi called out as she kicked away an Unversed that had tried to jump at her.

"Don't worry," Sora called out. "I've got this!" He pulled a green Frog Charm, the one that Mickey had given him before they parted ways at Radiant Garden. "_Kermit_!" Sora yelled as he threw the charm in front of him.

_An upright frog casually sat on a log in the swamp. He strummed his fingers across a banjo on his knee, playing the instrument with great musical skill. He smiled and said, "Ya know, it ain't easy, bein' green!"_

Kermit the Frog, holding his banjo, leaped gracefully into the air before landing onto one of the Unversed with his strong, bounding legs, crushing it. He swung his banjo at the nearest Unversed, knocking it several feet away. The frog moved on to the next Unversed, fighting in a flurry of devastating jumps and blows with his banjo.

Meanwhile, Zaveth and Vanitas continued to fight, the Dragon Knight trying to compensate for his disadvantage of a sword against a Keyblade with magic. His father had taught him many spells, and his power over magic only doubled when he became a Dragon Knight. Though skilled with magic, he always preferred the sword instead. Magic usually served as a fallback. But Vanitas was quick, and he managed to dodge every spell Zaveth flung at him. He shot fireballs, bolts of lightning, icicles, and projections of pure energy, all to have Vanitas evade them all by a centimeter, or disperse upon impact with his Keyblade. Zaveth tried desperately to avoid the Will's Keyblade, to use his spells to keep a safe distance. His sword would probably shatter upon enough clashes with _Void Gear_, and he'd be left without a weapon, and he liked his sword.

Zaveth blasted a strong Aeroga that made Vanitas stumbled back, and in the Will's moment of confusion, Zaveth was about to charge, ready to run him through with his sword.

But he never did.

Out of Vanitas's chest, stuck the teeth of a Keyblade that beat Zaveth to the kill. Vanitas fell to the ground, and dissolved into darkness until he was nothing more than a pile of ooze. And with their master, the Unversed instantly dissipated into nothing, and the battle was over.

"Thanks Kermit!" Sora grinned at the frog, seeing how the frog's job was done.

"No problem there, Sora!" Kermit waved goodbye before vanishing back into the charm.

Zaveth looked up, and saw who had just killed the Will.

There stood a young man with shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and tan skin. He wore a tight black shirt with two red straps crisscrossing over his chest, and large pleated pants. On his left shoulder was a gold and dark brown metal pauldron intersecting with a gauntlet on his hand. In his right, unarmored hand, he held a Keyblade with teeth on both sides at the tip of the rustic dark blade. The hand guard was in a wing-like shape, and bright blue in color. The word _Ends of the Earth_ echoed in everyone's mind when they saw it, and in a flash of light, it vanished from the man's hand.

"I take it you're Terra?" Zaveth asked.

Terra smiled and nodded. "I am. Thank you…all of you. I don't even know who some of you are, but you helped me. Thanks."

"It was nothing!" Sora grinned.

"Yeah, we're just glad you're alright," Kairi smiled.

"We owe it to you," Riku said. "If it wasn't for you and your friends, we'd never have our Keyblades in the first place."

"Riku," Terra said, recognizing his successor. "I knew I made the right choice," Riku smiled gratefully at the older man. "Sora, I'm glad to have met you all those years ago," Sora's grin widened. "Who are the rest of you?" Terra asked, looking at Kairi, Zaveth, and Nico.

"I'm Zaveth," the Dragon Knight introduced himself. "This is Kairi and Nico."

"Nice to meet you guys," Terra said. "Thank you all. If it weren't for you, I'd still be-"

"Think nothing of it!" Sora insisted.

"Yeah, we still have Aqua and Ventus to worry about," as soon as Zaveth said that, Terra immediately looked crestfallen.

"Aqua…" Terra said miserably. "It's my fault that she's…"

"Hey!" Sora said. "Don't think like that!"

"Not even when it's true?" Terra demanded. "It is my fault. _Everything_ was my fault. If I wasn't so stupid…"

"That's enough of that!" Kairi insisted. "You can make things better now! You can help us by getting them back. Okay?"

"You might've done some bad things," Riku added. "But hey, everyone makes mistakes! You can't change what you did, only try to make things better!"

"I guess," Terra muttered, looking down.

"Don't worry," Sora said. "We'll get them back. Try to think positive!" Terra glanced at Sora, but almost jumped when he almost though he saw a flash of familiar spikey blond hair.

"What is it?" Sora asked, concerned.

"Nothing…" Terra said. "You just…you remind me of someone I know…"

* * *

After the group had left the trench, a cloaked figure walked onto the scene, and to the oozing remains of Vanitas. He removed his hood, revealing long blue hair and an "X" shaped scar in between his yellow eyes.

"Arise, Vanitas," a dark orb appeared in Saix's hand as he spoke. "You are needed once again," the dark orb, a heart made entirely of darkness, floated into the dark goo that was once Vanitas's Remnant, and soon, it began to rise and mold itself into a similar form as Vanitas's Will, but in the place of black and white, was red and black. His Keyblade, _Void Gear_, was now in a similar coloration.

"Shit," Vanitas grumbled as he was finished restructuring himself. "You took your precious time. You know what it's like, experiencing death not once, but _twice_?"

"Hm," Saix's voice was a monotone as ever. "Indeed I do. And we shall all die as many times as need be until we reach our goal. Come. We have work to do."

**Terra's back! Woohoo! But so is Vanitas!**

**Yes, believe it or not, I did it. I made Kermit the Frog a summons.**

**NOTE: In the Final Mix of KH2, Sora fought with Terra's Lingering Will. Since I found out about that while I was in the middle of writing about this chapter, the KH2 that occurred in this fic's canon will have been the non-Final Mix version.**


	9. Chapter 8: Odds in Our Favor

**Here's the chapter that takes place in District 12! A lot of characters and Keyblades are revealed in this one!**

**LightandDarkHeart- thank you so much! Your reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**TheFirstTrio- Oh, I told you you'd never guess the summon! I bet that REALLY took you by surprise! LOL.**

**pedroarmin- thanks! Is there anything in particular you like, or think could use some work?**

CHAPTER 8: ODDS IN OUR FAVOR

Not long after Mim's defeat, and after Arthur had made arrangements at the castle that he would be leaving, the two kings, Archimedes, Donald, and Goofy had boarded the Gummi Ship, and set it on a course to Panem.

"Wow," Arthur was bewildered after the trio had just finished filling him in on all that's happened so far. "You've all been busy lately!" Arthur had discarded his royal robes for more practical clothes, which consisted of a light tunic, a leather vest and boots, and hunting trousers. He still wore his Keyblade Armor pauldron on his shoulder.

"Hmph," Archimedes grumbled. "Doesn't surprise me. Those Keyblades bring nothing but trouble!"

"Oh, _why_ did we let him come?" Donald droned.

"_Why_, you say?" Archimedes huffed. "You'd all be lost without me! Each and every one of you!"

The talking owl decided to come with Arthur, much to Donald's dismay. He adamantly denied it was out of concern for the boy, and instead asserted that he'd come only to make sure Arthur would never make any silly mistakes, like he's prone to doing.

"Hey guys!" the group heard Chip and Dale shout. "We're gettin' a signal! It from Max!"

"Oh boy!" Goofy jumped with joy. "Put him on, fellas!" On the communicator screen, came the face of another dog-man, but one significantly younger than the Captain of the Knights.

"Hey guys!" Max tall and lanky, but a few inches shorter than his father. He wore a green jumpsuit and a red, hooded vest, blue trousers, and yellow boots. At his side was a sheathed sword, with Mickey's emblem adorned on the hilt, signifying him as an official Knight of Disney Castle.

"Heya Maxie!" Goofy beamed. "How are ya?"

"We're doin' great dad," Max grinned.

"You mean _you_ are doing great," came Jumba's accented voice, and the four-eyed alien walked onto the screen. "I am being stuck on ship with high pitch voiced little girl, alien experiment that is eating from Jumba's toolbox, and walking noodle!"

"Hey!" the noodle-like, one eyed alien exclaimed indignantly from off-screen. "Would you stop calling me that? There are over a billion other insulting words in the earth language I'd _prefer_ over 'walking noodle'!"

"Do ya have clean underwear, Maxie?" Goofy interjected. "Lemme mail ya some! Where are ya?"

"Daaaad!" Max whined, embarrassed.

"Oh, don't you worry, Goofy," Pleakly said, appearing on the screen, placing an arm around Max. "We're taking good care of your precious little boy!" he said as he pinched the teenager's cheeks.

"Lousy one-eyed noodle mother," Max grumbled.

"Oh, not you too!" Pleakly complained.

"Guys, I don't have a lot of time, we're headed to Far, Far Away right now," Max said as he brushed Pleakly off.

"Far, Far Away?" Mickey asked. "Why're ya goin' there?"

"There's a Princess of Heart there your Majesty," Max said.

"What?" Donald asked. "That's impossible!"

"Yeah," Goofy said, a bit confused. "There ain't no Princess of Heart in Far, Far Away."

"They're right Max," Mickey said. "All seven of 'em are safe!"

"That's just it," Max said. "There aren't seven. There're _thirteen_!"

"What?!" Donald and Goofy jumped.

"Thirteen Princesses of Heart?" Mickey asked, confused.

"You know," Archimedes began. "I do believe I read something about thirteen Princesses of Heart in one of Merlin's old books. I just believed it was a fairy story. I thought there were only seven. But now…there may be some truth in what the boy's saying."

"Yeah, that's what PJ found out," Max agreed. "The Seven are used to open the way to Kingdom Hearts, but he said that all thirteen are used in a ritual. Something to do with 'the Crown of Hearts'."

"Crown of Hearts?" Mickey asked. "Gosh, what is it?"

"We don't exactly know much 'bout the Crown of Hearts, you're Majesty," Max explained. "We haven't found much on it."

"True, Jumba's computer finds many things," the alien scientist said. "But nothing about a crown of hearts."

"But we know that they already have one of the Princesses, and they know about two others. One is in Far, Far Away, where we're headed, and the other's in Panem."

"Panem?" Donald asked. "We're headed there now!"

"Welp," Mickey said. "We'll just have ta look for 'er when we get there!"

"Yup!" Goofy agreed. "Don't ya worry Maxie, we'll keep our eyes peeled!"

"Thanks, your majesty," Max smiled. "We gotta go. Say hi to Katniss and Peeta for us!"

"Wait a second!" Pleakly exclaimed. "_'Katniss'_? As in _the_ Katniss Everdeen?!" Pleakly had been a huge fan of Katniss ever since she had led the rebellion. She was not only a public figure in the eyes of Panem citizens, but in many other worlds as well. He subscribed to some of Panem's fashion magazines, had Katniss's action figures, his own custom color Mockingjay pin, and practically any more related merchandise he got his hands on. The one-eyed alien was a fan of almost every celebrity when they hit the spotlight, as anyone who was unfortunate to endure his dreaded Justin Bieber phase knew very well.

"And we're out!" Max said quickly. "See ya!"

"Wait-" Pleakly tried to ask if they could get Katniss's autograph for him, but the transmission stopped before he could.

* * *

Katniss moved through the woods, steps as silent as a hunter's should be, closing in on an unsuspecting rabbit, she had been tailing for an hour. She had done this hundreds of times, but she had to admit, the Keybow was a nice addition.

She drew back the black, metallic string of the bow, and almost instantly, a transparent but clearly visible arrow materialized on the handle's notch. When she was out in the woods hunting, Katniss preferred these silent ones over the roaring arrows of pure flames, especially since hunting relied on stealth. Almost as soon as the arrow appeared, she took a few seconds to aim, and she released the grip on the string, sending the arrow through the air, and it hit its mark. She was glad that using the Keybow still required the same skill as a normal bow would, and didn't magically hit every target. That would just dull her skill in archery she had worked so hard to perfect.

She gave a brief glance at her Keybow before dismissing it to go over to her kill. _Mockingjay_ was the same size as her father's hunting bow. The handle was golden yellow, and in the shape of a traditional Keyblade, a small notch on it to hold arrows. The faces were two great wings of a mockingjay, both the color of hot metal, a shade of golden red.

Katniss remembered the first time she had gotten the Keybow, when she was fighting for her life to get herself, Peeta, and several of the other Tributes out of the Arena. The first few days after she had volunteered in Prim's place, she expected to be fighting for her life, being forced to kill other people, other kids her age, some _younger_ than her, just to keep herself alive.

What Katniss never expected, was to be saved from the horror of the games by a king from another world, and to be the chosen wielder of an ancient weapon of magical power.

After she skinned and cleaned the rabbit, she decided to go find Gale. The male hunter was probably out this early too, looking for game.

It had been almost three years now. Three years since the rebellion was over. Though there was as much mourning as there was rejoicing. Many had died, including many of the families of the rebel Tributes, including Katniss and Peeta's parents, though they were lucky enough to get Prim out of Panem while they could. The rebellion had ended with Coin and Snow's execution, though Mickey had tried very hard to avoid such a thing. Katniss thought both disdainfully and admirably of the King's value for life.

Much had gone back to normal though. Katniss and Gale would go hunting, Peeta would work at the bakery, and Prim would milk Lady, her goat. Haymitch, who no longer received earnings from the Capitol, decided to raise geese for a living. Other than that, he still drank heavily as ever. Katniss still kept in touch with Effie and Cinna, who would still visit from time to time. The last she heard, the other tributes that survived had been doing pretty okay. Most of them had gone back to their lives before the Reaping as much as they could. Thresh had taken in Rue and the few of her surviving sisters. Some of the older ones, like Cato, Clove, Marvel, and Bren from District 8, had become official representatives of their Districts. Though the District 12 Tributes were rather distant from most of them, they still more or less kept in touch. Finnick and Annie had settled down, having enough of the life of revolutionary leaders. Their son, August, had just began to walk, as they learned from the couple's last call. Johanna and Beetee had both done the same, and returned to their Districts.

_Prim's probably woken up by now_, Katniss thought. She wasn't all that concerned, Prim was older, more mature, and she had stayed home alone before. It wasn't long after the rebellion that she and Katniss moved in with Peeta.

_They were living together_. It was so ironic, that Katniss once swore that she'd never get married or have children, because this was a world where survival was never guaranteed. That one could be happy and healthy in one moment, only to be die in the next, whether it be by the Capitol, or by starvation. She had gone to the Capitol after volunteering, believing that either she would watch Peeta die, or she'd have to kill him, just to see Prim again.

But that was before she had actually fallen in love with him, and changed their world for the better.

After the rebellion, things had calmed down enough for Katniss to be able to sort out her feelings. She and Peeta had gotten closer than ever, with some unwanted help from Donald, Goofy, and Prim, she regretted to add. Though the two had gotten closer, something unfortunate happened along the way. Gale had confessed to her as well, and needless to say, that had made things awkward at the very least.

It also made her seriously question her relationship with Peeta. Though Katniss had always loved Gale, she loved him as a friend, or more of a brother. Though they endured much unneeded drama, the two had finally patched things up, and were on friendly terms.

Now, Katniss and Peeta were due to be married in just a few weeks. Prim and Effie both pretty much had the same reaction, and were ecstatic upon hearing the news. Cinna was overjoyed. Haymitch actually cracked a smile. Cato and Clove congratulated the two, even though they were never really that close to the District 12 Tributes. They had to cover their ears to not get deafened from Marvel's enthusiastic whooping. Annie was delighted, and Finnick showed no mercy, which was apparent they heard him yell out of his window, "_They're finally getting married!_" Johanna had just said "_about damn time, brainless,_" but they could tell she was happy for them, and Beetee was no exception from those who were glad for the two.

Suddenly, she heard a small rustle in the trees above her, and in an instant, _Mockingjay_ was in her hand, an arrow in its notch, prepared for the strike. Her eyes searched for any movement, but all she found, perched on a tree branch, was a brown owl.

"Hold on there!" someone had shouted. "Don't shoot!"

Out of surprise, Katniss let the arrow fly, but she hadn't gotten a clear shot, and missed the owl by several feet. As the owl flied off the branch, she could swear that she heard someone yell. Not the owl. The voice sounded eerily human.

"_Eeeeh_! I said don't shoot, you dolt! You could have killed me!"

"Who said that?!" Katniss demanded, another arrow poised for the shot. She turned and looked in all directions, searching for whoever was speaking.

"Over here!" Katniss looked at a lower branch that was closer to her, and saw the owl.

_An owl?_

"What the…" Katniss's jaw dropped, and the owl just let out an annoyed sigh.

"Oh, _every_ time someone finds out I can talk," the owl actually rolled its eyes. "The freak circus tried to trap me, the priest almost had me drowned in holy water, and don't you get me started on-"

"Let me guess," Katniss deadpanned. "Mickey, Donald, and Goofy?" when she was traveling with the trio, she had seen _way_ weirder things than this. She was surprised she had acted to flabbergasted upon seeing the owl talk.

"Hmph," the owl scowled. His voice was very human, which almost disturbed Katniss. "From your glibness, I can assume you're Katniss Everdeen. Well, that, _and_ your Keybow."

"Okay then," Katniss frowned, and dismissed _Mockingjay_. "Who are _you_?"

The owl straightened himself out and raised his head. "I, am Archimedes-"

"KATNISS!" she heard Gale's voice yell, and summoned her Keybow again instantly.

"GALE!" she called out, and sprinted to the source of the sound as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Good heavens!" Katniss was only barely aware of Archimedes, but was more alert of him when he flew right in front of her, "Katniss, over there!"

Katniss looked where his talon was pointing, and saw a small, shadowy figure with strange antenna and glowing, yellow eyes.

_Heartless…_

Upon reflex, Katniss drew back the string of her Keybow, and soon, the Shadow vanished in a flash of blackness. She then continued to run, faster than she was before, determined to find Gale. If there were Heartless in these woods…

She shook off those thoughts and centered her focus on finding Gale.

"_Katniss_!" When she had finally reached him, she saw him kicking away a larger Shadow and holding off about ten more with quick shots with his own bow.

"Hey!" She called out to the Heartless, whose attention turned swiftly to the Keybearer. With several swift shots, Katniss took down almost all of the Shadows, and while their focus was shifted, Gale shot down the rest.

"Sheesh, Catnip," came that annoying, humorous tone he reserved for her. "I know you're the 'Chosen Keybearer' and all, but do you really have to rub it in?"

"Oh, shut up," Katniss immediately went up to him and hugged him fiercely, both frustrated and relieved. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Gale brushed off. "Katniss, the Heartless, they came out of nowhere."

"We must hurry!" Archimedes flew next to the two, Katniss just gave an annoyed look at the owl, while Gale's jaw dropped.

"You're a talking-" Gale started, but was cut off by the owl's annoyed voice.

"For heaven's sake!" Archimedes actually crossed his wings over his chest, like a human would cross their arms in frustration. "Every minute you spend dawdling like buffoons is another one when the Heartless get closer to the District!"

"Closer to…oh god," Katniss gasped.

_Prim…Peeta…_

* * *

The group parked the Gummi Ship in the woods just outside of the District, so not to disturb most of its populace. It was a rather long trek to the town, Donald complained all the way, and finally, they made it.

"Things've sure gotten better after the rebellion!" Goofy said happily.

And it was true. District 12, as with all the other Districts, had gotten repaired, with the help of the newly appointed democratic government at the Capitol, as well as from Disney Castle. Though the houses of the Seam still looked a bit shabby, things have gone much better for its residence. There were much fewer people in poverty, and people going to bed hungry had become more of a rarity by the day. One could almost mistake District 12 as a usual suburban neighborhood.

"Yeah," Mickey agreed. "Gosh, I wish we could stay and visit for a while. But we've gotta find Katniss 'nd Peeta!"

"So the three of you helped them overthrow this world's ruler?" Arthur asked. After they had landed, Archimedes had gone to look for Katniss if she was in the woods, since he would blend in there the best, and could cover the great distances of the forest in a short amount of time. Arthur offered to come with him, but the stubborn owl's pride wouldn't allow it.

"Yup. Things sure were bad 'round here before," Mickey said gravely, not wanting to go into the details.

"I wonder how Katniss and Peeta are doin'," Goofy wondered. "I'm glad they're finally together!"

"It took them long enough," Donald grumbled. "If Sora and Kairi take as long as _they_ did…"

"Hey, fellas," Mickey interrupted. "Look over there!" Mickey was pointing at a nearby house, where the honking of geese could be heard, a man walked out through the front door. He was tall, his stride a bit clumsy, and his shaggy dark hair hid much of his face.

"Hey, is that…?" Donald pointed at the man, who glanced at the group, and upon seeing who they were, he instantly froze.

"Holy…" Haymitch's jaw dropped. "_Mickey_? _Donald_? _Goofy_?"

"Haymitch!" The three jumped with joy and ran towards the man.

"Uh-oh," Haymitch muttered right before he was tackled to the ground by Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's hugs.

"It's great ta see ya 'gain Haymitch!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you too," the man said hastily. "Now will you _get off me_?"

"Yeah!" Donald said as he immediately jumped off him, ever eager to chastise Goofy at any chance. "You're crushing him ya big palooka!"

"Sorry," Goofy apologized as he helped Haymitch up.

"Yeesh," Haymitch grumbled. "Still touchy-feely as ever."

Mickey laughed. "Good ta see ya too, Haymitch!"

The man gave an irritated frown at the King, but Mickey could tell the man was actually glad to see them.

"It's been a long time since you visited, good to have you back though," Haymitch's gaze fell upon Arthur. "Who're you?"

"I'm Arthur," Arthur said politely. "Nice to meet you Mr. Abernathy."

"Call me Haymitch kid," Haymitch responded indifferently.

"I know we just got here, but we're in a hurry. Where're Katniss 'nd Peeta?" Mickey asked.

"Katniss?" Haymitch asked. "She's probably out hunting right now, and Peeta's probably at the bakery. They'll be tickled pink to see you here. Have you heard the news? They're-"

"We ain't got time!" Mickey said. "They're in danger!"

"What?" Haymitch demanded, concern replacing the bored look on his face. "Danger? How?"

"It's Maleficent," Mickey began. "She's gonna-"

"_Mickey_!" the group turned to see Katniss, Peeta, Prim, and Gale running towards them, and Archimedes flying overhead.

"Fellas!" the King grinned. "Great ta see ya all!"

"Hey! You too Mick-_whoa_!" Peeta's greeting was cut short as Donald and Goofy tackled the four with an enormous hug.

"They really haven't changed a bit," Gale said sarcastically as he tried to push Donald off of him.

"Gawrsh Prim," Goofy said to Katniss's sister as they both got up. "Ya sure have grown up!"

Katniss smirked. Goofy was right. Prim was now just under fifteen, and had grown several inches. Her long blond hair was now in a single braid, much like Katniss's. She had actually grown to become quite beautiful.

Prim beamed at the compliment. "Thanks Goofy! I'm the tallest in my class!"

"For the record," Peeta said playfully. "It's a short class."

"Hey!" Prim said in mock-anger, but ended up laughing.

"Archimedes!" Arthur said to the owl. "What took you so long?"

"You know him?" Katniss asked.

"Yes," Arthur nodded. "He's my friend. How did he find you?"

"Well," Katniss shrugged "I kinda found _him_."

"Pinfeathers!" the owl snapped. "This madwoman tried to kill me!"

"Yeah, she does that, from time to time," Haymitch muttered.

"I thought he was a normal owl!" Katniss defended.

"Normal owl? _Normal owl_?!" Archimedes huffed. "I am no _normal_ owl! I assure you, I am far more intelligent than a '_normal owl'_! A _normal_ owl cannot read or write! A _normal_ owl cannot recite the works of Shakespeare and Chaucer! The fact that I can speak should alone tell you I am _above_ the state of normalcy! And you call me a _normal_ owl?! The nerve…"

"Well I think he's very smart!" Prim said. Katniss rolled her eyes. Prim loved anything as long as it was an animal. She should have known that she'd be a sucker for a _talking_ animal.

Archimedes threw his beak in the air cockily. "Why thank you, my dear! You're quite right of course! I like this young girl. I like her indeed! Hard to believe you and Katniss are related!"

Prim laughed. "Sometimes I ask myself the same thing."

Both Prim and Archimedes were both unaware of Katniss glaring daggers, mentally repeating, _don't shoot the owl, don't shoot the owl, don't shoot the owl…_

Arthur sensed the murderous intent, being no stranger to some people not instantaneously warming up to Archimedes. "Oh, don't worry about him," Arthur smirked as he lowered his voice so the owl wouldn't hear him. "He's a bit sensitive."

"Hm?" Archimedes apparently heard the boy whisper. "_Sensitive_? Who? What what?"

"Listen," Katniss said, remembering why she had come in such a hurry. "I found Heartless in the woods."

"Heartless?!" Mickey, Donald, and Goofy cried.

Katniss nodded. "We came to find everyone as soon as we got back." Archimedes kept telling her and Gale that they should find Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Arthur, but Katniss disregarded him completely, and went to find Prim and Peeta first.

"They might not be in the District yet though," Peeta said. "All day, I haven't seen a Heartless."

"Then we've got time before they come," Haymitch reasoned.

"Fellas, we know why the Heartless are here!" Mickey said. "Maleficent sent 'em!"

"Thaaaat's right!" everyone turned to see Pete standing beside a person in a black Organization XIII coat, with his face shrouded by the hood.

"Pete!" Mickey snarled.

"Well if it ain't the boat-boy king!" Pete chuckled evilly. "Glad you 'nd the rest of those brats are in one place! Make's 'em easier to take down!"

"You know that fat turd?" Haymitch asked Mickey.

Pete bristled. "Hey! Now you wait just a minute! Who you callin' a turd?"

"Is there someone behind you?" Haymitch asked sarcastically. "You, you fat-ass."

"_Oh_…!" Pete fumed. "Why I ought'a-"

"Take it easy there," a nasal voice that came from the cloaked figure. "They'll all be Heartless soon enough."

"What are you doin' Pete, sidin' with Organization XIII?" Mickey demanded.

"Organization XIII?" the figure asked incredulously. "_Hah_! Like I'm with _those_ losers! I'm with Maleficent, 'nd I'm gonna get even with ya, _King_ Mickey!" he said "king" like it was the ultimate insult.

"Hey!" Donald growled. "Leave Mickey alone!"

"Hold on. That voice," Mickey knew that voice.

He _knew_ it.

"Ya finally recognize me Mick?" the figure asked. "Always were the smart one!"

"No!" Mickey denied. "It…it can't be…"

"Oh, you betcha it _is_!" the cloaked figure removed his hood, to reveal another mouse-person, like Mickey, but his features were much thinner and more rat-like.

"_Mortimer_?"

"Lil brother!" the mouse-person, obviously Mortimer, said. "Ain't it great ta see ya! No, hang on a sec, it AIN'T great ta see ya! Ha-cha-cha!"

"Mortimer…" Mickey was at a loss for words. "I thought you were _dead_!"

"Didn't ya?" Mortimer scoffed. "Well, then my plan was a complete success! I had ta make ya think I was a goner. Then ya'd never suspect I was still up 'nd runnin'!"

"Ya mean ya faked your death?!" Mickey yelled.

"Yep!" Mortimer declared proudly. "And now I'm back, 'nd I'm as livin' as ever!"

"That's Mickey's _brother_?" Katniss asked, astonished.

"He tried ta overthrow Mickey after he became king!" Goofy answered. "We all thought that he died durin' then!"

"What are ya doin', sidin' with Maleficent?!" Mickey asked.

"I'm gettin' my revenge! That's what I'm doin'!" Mortimer rubbed his hands together with glee. "Soon, the throne of Disney Castle's gonna be all mine! Like it should'a been a long time ago!"

"Mortimer, don't do this!" Mickey pleaded.

"No can do there, Mick. Maleficent wants ya all dead. And she wants lil blondie-braid over there," Mortimer pointed at Prim.

"Me?" Prim asked, her voice shaking.

Katniss and Peeta went in front of Prim defensively. "What do you want with my sister?" Katniss demanded.

"Well don't ya already know?" Mortimer asked. "Oh, that's right, ya all still think there's only _seven_ Princesses!"

Mickey gasped. "You're sayin' Prim's the _Princess of Heart_?"

"_What_?!" Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Haymitch, and Prim all yelled at once.

"Huh," Mortimer sneered. "Right ya are Mick, as always," he said bitterly. "Lil Primrose 'ere gots a heart of pure light! One of the Thirteen Princesses of Heart! And Maleficent's gonna use 'er for somethin' big!"

"The Crown of Hearts," Arthur said. "What is it?"

"Hm. Ya know, don't ya?" Mortimer mocked. "Then ya should know, it's a whole lot bigger, and _badder_ than Kingdom Hearts!"

"More powerful than Kingdom Hearts?" Donald gulped.

"Yup!" Pete came in. "And pipsqueak over there's gonna help Maleficent get to it!"

"Well she's going to be disappointed then," Peeta growled, summoning his Keyblade. _Strength of Heart_ was made of silvery white metal, a white pole tipped with two wings forming a heart. Its keychain was a silver heart. "You're not taking her."

"You're not touching my sister," Katniss snarled, and an arrow of fire appearing at the notch of _Mockingjay_, aimed at Mortimer and Pete. Gale did the same with his bow, and Haymitch pulled out a knife he kept concealed with him. Arthur called _Excalibur_, Mickey summoned _Kingdom Key D_, Donald readied his staff, and Goofy unsheathed his shield.

"Well, takin' things dirty's just the way we like it!" Pete said smugly.

"Ya said it, Pete! That's the smartest thing I've heard ya say all day!" Mortimer said as in a flash of darkness, a Keyblade appeared in his right hand. It looked exactly like _Kingdom Key_, but was entirely black, and radiated pure darkness. The words _Fallen Crown_ echoed in everyone's mind as they looked at it.

"What'd those gamers used ta say ta ya…?" Mortimer scratched his head. "Oh, right! 'May the odds be ever in ya favor'! Ha-cha-cha!" he sneered as he snapped his fingers, and instantly, all around him there were swarms of Shadow Heartless and Novashadows, all poised and ready for a fight.

"Attack!" Mortimer roared as he charged at Mickey, leading the Heartless to attack the group. Mortimer focused his attention on Mickey, making sure the Shadows and Novashadows keeping the others busy. They were vaguely aware of people screaming, running into their houses and locking their doors. The Heartless didn't pay any attention to the District's residents though. They were focused solely on the Keybearers.

Katniss's flame arrows sent fiery explosions that sent the Heartless disappearing in the flames. _Mockingjay's_ ability to create arrows from its string let Katniss shoot much faster, not having to reach into a quiver. Any of the creatures that came too close, she gave a swift kick to, or wacked her strong, metal bow across the Heartless and finished them off while they were dazed. She stood protectively in front of Prim, trying desperately to find a way out of the swarm so the younger sister could run.

Though Katniss was adamant that Prim didn't learn any combat, insisting that she'd never need it, the younger sister was thankful that she managed to persuade Haymitch to teach her some simple but effective moves with a knife. When Katniss had come to the house to get Prim, she had secretly taken along a kitchen knife, in case she'd have to fight. Katniss might have been shocked to see Prim stab a Shadow, but at the moment, she wasn't complaining.

Peeta swung _Strength of Heart_ against the Heartless, cutting through them as effectively as a Keyblade could. He mainly relied on strength, but being in many battles with his Keyblade had given him more experience with the weapon. The sharp edges of the wing hacked through the Heartless,

Gale fought with his bow, utilizing his skills as a hunter to shoot arrows at the Heartless with deadly accuracy. He shot one Novashadow in the head, and as it imploded in its own dark substance, he quickly reached down and grabbed the arrow, ready to shoot it into another.

Arthur tried to get closer to Mickey so he could help him fight off Mortimer, but he kept getting intercepted by hordes of Shadows. Though he made quick work of them with _Excalibur_, for every Heartless he killed, several more took its place. Archimedes dive-bombed several Heartless, taking their attention as Arthur managed to take them down in their shocked state.

Although a notorious drunk, Haymitch was the Victor of the 50th Hunger Games for a reason. He was smart in combat, and even though he only carried a knife, he knew how to use it. He was quick, side-stepping several Heartless and slashing them with his knife. He was also keen on anticipating their movements before they acted, and went at them before they could make their move. He cut down one Shadow and finished it off by slamming his foot on its head, only to find that Pete was hiding behind it.

Pete cracked his knuckles. "Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this!"

"Don't hurt yourself," Haymitch sneered, readying his knife. "Guys like you aren't cut out for strenuous stuff."

"I'm gonna make you pay for those darn fat jokes, ya lousy nitwit!" Pete growled.

"What are you gonna do, _sit_ on me? Actually, that'll _really_ be a surefire way to kill me."

"_Why you…_!" Pete snarled as he charged at Haymitch. The man ducked under Pete's punch, and gave a sharp cut of his knife across Pete's foot.

"YOUCH!" Pete hollered, clutching his wounded foot. "Myfoot! Myfoot! Myfoot! Myfoot! Myfoot! Myfoot! Myfoot!"

"Quit whinin' ya big baby!" Mortimer snapped as he pushed swung his Keyblade at Mickey, who blocked it with his own.

"Mortimer!" Mickey yelled as their weapons locked. "Why are ya doin' this?!"

"You should know!" Mortimer snarled. "The throne was supposed ta be MINE!" A dark eruption from Mortimer's Keyblade pushed Mickey away, but he quickly regained his balance.

"Ya had your chance!" Mickey said, beginning to get angry. "And ya blew it! Ya were never meant ta be king!"

"Ya little _twerp_!" Mortimer bellowed. "I'll show ya who was _meant_ ta be king!" Mortimer raised _Fallen Crown_ in the air, and the dark aura surrounding it seemed to intensify tenfold. "_Prince of Darkness_!" he chanted, and a similar aura encircled Mortimer, and from it, protruded several tendrils made of darkness. Almost instantly, one of the tendrils swiped at Mickey, who slashed it with _Kingdom Key D_. The Keyblade cut the tentacle in two, only for it to regenerate itself in seconds.

"Ha-cha-cha!" Mortimer snickered. "Ya like my new toys, Mick? I made 'em 'specially for YOU!" The tentacles charged, leaving Mickey to defend himself against his brother.

"Peeta!" Katniss shouted as she led Prim away. "Get Prim out of here!"

"No! Katniss, I'm not leaving you!" Prim protested.

"Short-stack's right! She ain't goin' nowhere!" Pete, who seemed to have recovered from the wound Haymitch's knife left him, jumped in front of them as he whistled, signaling several Heartless to his side. "Maleficent wants 'er, and I ain't goin' back empty handed."

"You touch her," Katniss aimed a flaming arrow at the cat-man. "And I'll _kill_ you!"

"Well ain't you the fiery lil Key-brat!" Pete mocked. "You're gonna make one powerful Heartless!"

Katniss shot the flaming arrow, aimed at Pete's throat, but at the last second, a force field appeared around him, and the arrow disappeared in a puff of fire and smoke.

"You're all gonna regret the day ya messed with the mighty Pete!" the cat-man growled. "Heartless, GET 'EM!"

"KATNISS!" Peeta, Gale, Haymitch, Donald, and Goofy were immediately at her side, both helping Katniss and shielding Prim from the Heartless.

"There's too many of them!" Gale yelled.

"We can't give up now!" Goofy said as a Heartless rammed against his shield.

Mickey was still locked in battle with Mortimer, desperately fighting off the flaring tendrils of darkness that kept reassembling themselves when he slashed them with his Keyblade.

Katniss was about to shoot down another Novashadow when from the corner of her eye, she saw a flurry of black mixed with the red of fire, and almost instantly, several Heartless disappeared in a flash of flame.

"What the hell is _that_?" Haymitch shouted, and pretty soon, the Novashadows were all torn apart in a furious blaze. The figure stopped to take care of a small concentration of Heartless long enough for everyone to get a good look. They all saw that it was someone who was wearing a very similar cloak to Mortimer's, and with the hood up, hiding his face. In both of his hands were two circles rounded with blades, flames dancing on the edges. He took all the Heartless by surprise, and Katniss saw that he used that to his advantage.

"Hey! What's goin' on here-" before Mortimer could finish his sentence, he was met with several blasts of fire, and his dark tentacles vanished as he was thrown back several feet from the discharge.

"What's the big idea?!" Pete demanded, but flinched as the cloaked figure began attacking relentlessly at his force field, causing it to dissipate, and turned its attention on the remaining Heartless.

"Wuh-oh!" Pete gulped as he saw the very last Shadow try to crawl away, but was sliced up by the figure's strange weapon.

"C'mon Pete!" Mortimer called out as he made a Corridor of Darkness. "Let's get outta here!"

"Don't have ta tell me twice!" Pete ran towards the Corridor, pushing Mortimer aside as he stepped in it.

"Ya ain't seen the last of me!" Mortimer sneered before running into the Corridor before it disappeared, leaving Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Archimedes, Arthur, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Prim, and Haymitch with the cloaked figure, who pulled down his hood and revealed his face.

"What the hell…?" Katniss said, dumbfounded.

"What in blazes?" Archimedes gaped.

"Who is…?" Peeta was just as speechless.

"Wak?" Donald quacked, confused.

"Are you fellas seein' what I'm seein'?" Goofy asked.

"Guy in the cloak who just killed all the Heartless?" Haymitch asks. "Yeah, I see him."

"Ya used the darkness to get here?" Mickey gaped at the man. "That was reckless. But gosh, I didn't expect ya to save us…Axel."

The red-haired man grinned. "Name's not Axel. It's _Lea_. Got it memorized?"

**And that's where we end! Cliffhanger, I know, but deal with it! (Laughs evilly)**

**I put up the picture of the ****_Mockingjay_****, ****_Strength of Heart_****, and ****_Fallen Crown_**** Keyblades on my deviantART account, if you want to see them. I also have two other Keyblades there, put in my "Keyblade Hall of Fame" folder. There's ****_In Darkness Serve Light_****, the Keyblade of Altair from "Assassin's Creed", and ****_Line Unbroken_****, Keyblade of Thorin Oakenshield from "The Hobbit".**

**Just a shout out, how many of you are familiar with the anime, "Nabari no Ou"?**

**Remember, REVIEW! Got it memorized?**


	10. Chapter 9: Kairoshu's Attack

**Sorry this took so long. I began to lapse into a reading-mode rather a writing mode. Hope this chapter will compensate for the wait!**

**So, here's the chapter where Max, Stitch, Lilo, Jumba, and Pleakly go to Far, Far Away! Now, this is going to be set some time after the second film, but before the third one, so Shrek and Fiona's kids aren't born yet.**

**pedroarmin- yup, thirteen Princesses of Heart! I believe that fact was included in chapter 6.**

**LightandDarkHeart- did I make Mortimer too obvious? LOL. Yeah, I wanted to make the Princess of Heart in Panem to be a character that had a major impact in the "Hunger Games" novels, and though I love Rue, I'm not sure she could have much of a significant part here.**

CHAPTER 9: KAIROSHU'S ATTACK

"Are we there yet?" Lilo asked for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"For five hundred and thirty second time," Jumba snapped. "No." Stitch groaned, and began to slam his head against the wall in sheer frustration.

"Did she really ask _that_ many times?" Pleakly asked, lifting his head from his fashion magazine.

"I am having evil genius mathematician skills," Jumba gloated. "Of course that is amount of times!"

"Oh," Pleakly shrugged nonchalantly before going back into his magazine. "I thought it was more."

"Doesn't this ship have some kind of hyper-drive or warp speed?" Lilo asked. "A worm hole? Light speed? Something from a weird science fiction movie that'll make this thing go faster?"

"Sorry," Max said. "This is as fast as the Gummi Ship'll go."

"I feel like we've been in here _forever_," Lilo groaned.

"Ih," Stitch agreed as he stopped banging his head against the wall after making a dent, which he quickly stood in front of to cover.

"Lilo, I think the premise of a world being called 'Far, Far Away'," Max explained. "Is based on the fact that it really is, far, _FAR_, away."

"Well they should have made it somewhere closer," Lilo retorted.

"Why don't you just enjoy the scenery outside?" Max suggested. "You're in outer space!"

"We go into outer space probably twice every week," Lilo said. "The stars and galaxies are cool, but after a while, it gets boring."

"Oy vey," Max muttered. _Note to self, do not bring kids on an interplanetary mission._ "Come to think of it, why _did_ you come?"

"Because if Stitch is going, then I'm _definitely_ going!" Lilo declared. "No way he's gonna get all the fun!"

"Little girl will be staying on ship," Jumba said, shaking his head. "Bigger girl will be having Jumba's head if I let you come on dangerous mission."

"What?! But-"

"No buts!" Jumba cut off. The girl sulked, but her eyes glinted mischievously when she got an idea.

"Let me get this straight," Lilo smirked evilly. "You're planning on leaving me, _alone_, in a _spaceship_, with most of your _stuff in it_?" Jumba's eyes widened.

"FINE! Little girl can come with us on mission!"

"YES!" Lilo jumped with joy, grinning hugely.

"Ika patootie." Stitch muttered.

"_What_ did you say?!" Jumba demanded angrily.

"What _did_ he say?" Lilo asked genuinely.

Max rolled his eyes and went back to piloting the Gummi Ship. The info that PJ had gotten him was making Max unusually anxious. What on earth was this "Crown of Hearts"? Why was Maleficent after it? Was it really more powerful than Kingdom Hearts?

"So," Pleakly said, putting down his fashion magazine, indicating that what he was about to say was very serious. "What exactly are we going to do when we get to this Far, Far Away place? How do we find the Princess?"

"Well, we have Jumba's new gizmo," Max gestured to the alien scientist. "It measures the percentage of light someone has in their heart. I think that'll be helpful."

"Yes!" Jumba beamed, taking the device out of his pocket, something that looked like a weird mix of a calculator and an iPod. "Is made in one hundred percent _genius_!"

"Plus, we're gonna be up against members of the Kairoshu," Max explained. "They're gonna try to take the Princess of Heart that's there."

"The Kai-who-shoe?" Pleakly asked.

"_Kairoshu_," Max corrected. "They're a ninja clan from a world called Nabari. Their leader sided with Maleficent."

"Ninjas?!" Pleakly yelled.

"Ninjas?!" Lilo exclaimed. "_Cool_! Do they have awesome ninja powers? Can they turn invisible? Do they-"

"Cool? This is most definitely _not_ cool!" Pleakly began to panic. "There are a bunch of deadly ninja assassins that are out to get us!"

"Pleakly-" Max tried to say, but the one-eyed alien didn't seem to notice, being wrapped up in his own fright.

"We're doomed! So very doomed!"

"Pleakly-"

"They'll probably make Tai food out of us! Ninjas eat Tai food, right? Am I using that phrase correctly?"

"PLEAKLY!"

"AH!" Pleakly jumped when Max finally yelled to get his attention. "Hey! No need to shout!"

The dog-man face-palmed. "Pleakly, we'll be able to fight against them. That's why we came prepared!"

"Yes!" Lilo jumped. "Let's kick some ninja butt!" Stitch looked equally enthusiastic, making several kung-fu poses.

"I am thinking not, little girl," Jumba interjected, and Lilo immediately deflated. "It is being better if dog-boy, 626, Pleakly and Jumba do fighting."

"Oh no!" Pleakly put his hands up in defense. "I thought I told you, I'm not cut out for violent confrontations! I can't even use a blaster!"

"Not to be worrying!" Jumba assured. "I am putting finishing touches on new 'Pleakly-proof' blaster." He held up what looked to be a normal blaster gun, but on the handle, was a crude drawing of what was supposed to be Pleakly. "I have made adjustments, so now, not even Pleakly could be making horrid mistake."

"Really?" Pleakly asked, intrigued.

"Yes," Jumba said. "Modifications ensure that nasty accidents, caused by accident-prone walking noodle."

"Has it been tested?" Pleakly asked, ignoring the usual insult.

"Bah!" Jumba shrugged off. "No need! Made in one hundred percent genius!"

"That's what you said when you made 'adjustments' to the toaster oven!" Pleakly retorted. "That thing almost burned the whole house down!"

"Have learned since then!" Jumba defended. "And it was I who told _you_ not to put corn flakes in! And what did you do?"

"Ovens are made to cook _food_," Pleakly said. "Are you implying corn flakes aren't food?"

"Guys! We're here!" Max said as soon as he saw the world, desperate to not to endure the banter any longer.

"Finally!" Lilo said.

"Do not be so excited," Jumba said sternly. "The fighting will be left not to you."

"Oh, fine," Lilo griped. "But don't come to me when you'll need my mad fighting skills!"

* * *

"_This_ is Far, Far Away?" Lilo asked incredulously.

The entire area they were in was nothing more than a dense swampland, marshes, and trees. The air was filled with the horrid smell of rotting vegetation and many other things that the group didn't care to find out.

"This is what we've traveled almost a billion light-years for?" Pleakly demanded. "A swamp?!"

"I thought we'd be going to some magical fairy kingdom or something!" Lilo complained. "Or a world from _Star Wars_!"

"_Star Wars_?" Max asked.

"Yeah, you know, 'once upon a time, in a galaxy _far, far away_'?"

"Oh, I love _Star Wars_! It has a vast collection of worlds, each with their own unique geography!" Pleakly explained, as though anyone cared. "It's simply _fascinating_!"

"Yeah, we know," Lilo said. "You have fifty Anakin Skywalker action figures."

"Fifty _two_," Pleakly corrected.

"Yeah…remind why you needed so many?"

"Never mind that guys," Max said before Pleakly could answer. "We need to find the Princess, and fast."

"Oh, alright," Pleakly groaned. "So where is she?"

"Uh…" Max opened his mouth to answer, but no words came out.

"You don't know, do you?" Lilo deadpanned.

"Of course I do!" Max said,

"Then where?"

"Over…" Max turned around frantically, searching for a likely direction. Everyone just stared at him skeptically, until he finally admitted, "I don't know."

"Wonderful!" Pleakly threw his hands in the air. "We're stranded in the middle of nowhere, no idea where to go, and best of all, there are evil ninjas after us!"

"Stop with being princess of drama!" Jumba snapped. "Not one we're looking for!"

"Guys, she's bound to be somewhere," Max assured. "Let's just find someplace where we can ask around for now. Come on."

Lilo frowned as she began walking. "Are we there-"

"PLEASE don't say 'yet'!" Max begged. "For the sake of my sanity-"

"_HELP_!" they all heard a desperate, pleading voice, and before they knew it, a donkey ran by. Upon seeing the group, it stopped and ran towards them. "Hey! You all seem like the helpful type! Ya mind helpin' a donkey out?"

Max didn't seem all that shocked, seeing his fair share of talking animals, but Jumba. Pleakly, Stitch, and Lilo's jaws dropped in wonder.

"You're a talking donkey," Pleakly said, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," the donkey said hastily. "Ain't no time! There's a buncha psycho ninja fools! They took Fiona and they're 'bout to make an ogre fillet outta Shrek!"

"What did he say?" Pleakly scratched his head.

"Aka-choota!" Stitch said. _Gotta go_!

"What is it, Stitch?" Lilo asked.

"Princess!" Stitch said. "Smell like light!"

"You got a blue koala," the donkey said. "And ya think _I'm_ weird?"

"626 smells something!" Jumba said, taking out his light-measuring device. He looked at its screen, all four of his eyes widening as he saw the results. "Talking animal has traces of pure light on him. Means he knows Princess of Heart!"

"'Princess of Heart'?" Donkey asked confused. "Don't know about that. The only princess 'round here's Fiona!"

"Fiona?" Max asked. "She must be it! Where is she?"

"Those damn ninja-fools took her away!" Donkey said angrily. "I couldn't stop 'em! I'm just one donkey!"

"Ninjas?" Pleakly asked. "It's those kyro-shoe people! They're here!"

"Can you tell us where they are?" Max asked.

The donkey nodded. "Yeah, but these guys are dangerous! They ain't suckers!"

"Yeah?" Lilo asked challengingly. "Well neither are we."

* * *

"Don't do anything stupid, ugly" the blond man said. He wore a brown leather jacket, boots, and cargo pants, his short blond hair kept back by a headband. The man's arrogant expression seemed to grow as he held the gun to the ogre's head. "Just sit tight and you can live."

"Tell me, where are you taking my wife?" Shrek demanded, trying to quell back his anger. He wasn't sure what happened to Donkey or Puss. All he could do was hope desperately that they were okay. He'd look for them, but his wife came first. He tried fighting off the ninjas, but they were all too fast. Fiona, having surprising fighting skills, was the only one who was doing a good job of holding her own against them. But not for long. They had done something to Fiona, threw some kind of gas bomb at her that knocked her out cold. Before Shrek could run over to her, he had heard the clicking of a gun behind him, and the ninjas carried her away.

"Can't tell ya that," he smirked. "I'd be spillin' the beans for the big surprise."

"If you hurt her…" Shrek growled.

"Yeesh, would ya stop glaring?" Yukimi asked mockingly. "That look and that hideous face combined, kinda creepin' me out."

Unexpectedly to Shrek, three men in black body armor and black masks appeared, one jumping from the air and other running from seemingly out of nowhere at unnatural speed. These were the people working with the blond man with the gun, the men who kidnapped his wife.

_Who are these guys?_ Shrek wondered.

"We've delivered her, Yukimi," one of them said.

"When we were sent here to get a princess," the blond man, Yukimi said. "I thought we'd be bringin' back some glittery chick with an eatin' disorder, not a ten-ton sack of green goo."

"Hey!" Shrek snarled. "That's my wife!"

"Then let me tell ya, you're perfect for each other," he said sarcastically.

"The chief will be pleased we found her," the other ninja said.

"I don't know," Yukimi, answered. "We still got a long way to go. Don't even have all the Seven yet, let alone all Thirteen."

"Doesn't matter," the same masked man replied. "We're still going to need every last Princess to activate the Crown of Hearts."

_Princesses? Crown of Hearts? Are they talking about Fiona? What does she have to do with this?_

"Yeah, ain't that the truth," Yukimi muttered. "Good work guys. Now that the mission's over, I'm out of here. It's the Shinobi way, ya know?"

_Shinobi?_ Shrek thought. _What in the world is that?_

"Yoite!" Yukimi called out. "We're leaving!"

"I'm afraid not, _señor_," a Spanish accent said, and Shrek barely repressed a grin.

"Who was that?" one of the ninjas demanded. "Show yourself!"

Suddenly, a blur of orange and black twirled through the air, landing on the ground a few feet away from the group of Shinobi.

"What the hell?!" Yukimi readied his gun as the small figure settled, revealing it to be an upright cat in black boots, a hat, and a rapier sheathed at his side. "You kiddin' me? I'm up against a cat…" Puss smirked before taking off his hat and putting on his "cute face", his eyes becoming impossibly big and his ears drooping ever so slightly.

"What…" the Shinobi's jaw dropped at what it was trying to do before smirking. "Heh, nice try, but I ain't…" Yukimi trailed off as the cat's eyes became bigger, those sad kitten eyes becoming irresistibly adorable.

"Awwwwww…" all the ninjas, Yukimi included, couldn't resist those big eyes and that lovable kitten look! That thing was just so damn cute! But seconds later, the cat's adorable look disappeared as he put his hat back on and brandished his sword, taking all the ninjas by surprise.

"EN GARDE!" was all Yukimi heard before the cat disappeared in a fast haze, and all the ninjas could feel the cat running up and down their bodies, moving faster than they ever could.

"Where is it?!" one of them yelled.

"It's on me!"

"No it's over-WHAT!"

"Where'd it go?!"

"It's too fast!"

"AH! Get it off!"

"It's biting me!"

"Tell my mother I love her!"

"I'm not gonna make it!"

"It's a monster!"

"That thing's vicious!"

"It's so _cute_!"

"Oh, shut up!"

Finally, the cat jumped off the ninjas, flipping gracefully through the air again and landing on his feet.

"What the hell?" Yukimi yelled, and he noticed that all his was pointing his gun at was air. Shrek must have fled while the cat was attacking them.

"Pray for mercy from…" The cat snapped his fingers, and suddenly, several tears in the ninja's clothing opened up, all arranged artfully to form capital P's. "_Puss_! In _boots_!"

"This was my favorite jacket!" Yukimi snarled. "You little-"

"HEY!"

Yukimi looked to see running towards them, an anthropomorphic dog holding a sword, Shrek, a donkey, what looked to be some kind of blue koala, a large four-eyed alien and a stringy one-eyed alien running towards them both holding weird looking guns.

"Well, just when I thought we were good to go," Yukimi grumbled. Immediately, all the ninja took off at lightning speed, ready for a fight.

Shrek, consumed with rage, charged savagely at the nearest ninja. He evaded all the swipes of the ogre's enormous hands.

Max dodged several throwing knives the ninjas flung at him, blocking the rest with his sword. He swung at the ninjas, who evaded his blade with their speed.

Puss jumped into the fight, using his master fencing skills to fight off his foes, and cat-like reflexes to evade their throwing knives.

"I appreciate the help, _señor_," Puss said to Max as soon as their foes were a safe distance away and they were both unoccupied. "But who are you?"

"I'm Max," the teen introduced himself. "We're here to help you guys."

"Thank goodness! They kidnapped a friend of mine, and now they wish to harm the others!"

"Not for long!" Max said, determination in his eyes as he charged at the next ninja.

"Right! Your right!" Donkey yelled encouragingly at Max as the ninja sidestepped at great speed, but at Max's _left_ instead. The ninja was about to slash the dog-man with his knife, but Max was quick enough to bring his sword to block the other blade at the last second. "Oh, sorry, _my_ right!"

"_Stop helping me_!" Max shouted.

Stitch was practically ripping one of the ninjas apart, using his massive strength to fend off against them. He skillfully caught every knife thrown at him, and crushed them into scrap metal with his resilient claws.

"Go Stitch!" Lilo cheered on, hiding behind a log.

"Take that, low life ninja!" Jumba shot several blasts, but the Shinobi kept moving out of the way at the last second.

"Ha! Missed-" the ninja never finished his sentence as he was finally hit with a burning shot from Jumba's blaster that fried him to a crisp.

Meanwhile, Pleakly was doing far less well.

"Fast! They're so fast!" Pleakly yelled as he kept shooting plasma shots into random directions, missing the Shinobi by a mile. Granted, some shots close, almost successfully hitting them, but only by sheer luck.

"So I am being corrected!" Jumba muttered. "'Pleakly-proof' blaster is _impossibility_!"

"Face the fury of _me_!" Pleakly cried as he shot at a flurry of plasma shots, but every one missed the target by a mile.

"Is that the best you got?" the ninja sneered under his mask as he finally stood still.

"No, _this_ is!" Pleakly began to open fire, but every single shot flew right past the ninja, who was crossing his arms and staring quizzically at the one-eyed alien.

"That's pretty pathetic then."

"Uh…" Pleakly dropped his blaster and raised his hands in the air. "I surrender! I surrender!"

Jumba face-palmed.

"A true Shinobi takes _no_ prisoners," the ninja prepared his knife.

"No please! I'm allergic to sharp lethal knives!"

"Boohoo," he deadpanned, aiming for Pleakly's cringing form, and was seconds away from making a fatal blow…

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jumba, Max, Stitch, Lilo, and Puss yelled, though the alien experiment was yelling "NAAAAAAGAAAAAA!" instead. Pleakly was now screaming uncontrollable, closing his giant eye and covering his bulbous head with his shaking, skinny hands, waiting for the knife…

…that never came.

The ninja was crushed by a falling tree behind him. The bottom of the tree's trunk was hit by a shot from Pleakly's blaster, causing it to lose its support and fall. Jumba, Lilo, Stitch, and Puss, who had just been watching in horror, were now gaping in wonder and amazement. They certainly had not been expecting _that_.

"Were you doing that on purpose?" Jumba asked.

"Uh…" Pleakly shook himself of his former shock, and lifted his head arrogantly. "Of course I was!"

"Then why were you screaming?" Max asked.

"That wasn't a scream!" Pleakly denied. "I was roaring in triumph!"

"Then may I say," Puss said. "That was the shrillest roar I've ever heard."

* * *

"Where'd you take my wife?!" Shrek demanded as he held one of the ninjas in his iron grasp.

"I'll never tell you anything!" the Shinobi snapped.

"Really?" Shrek growled. "What about after I make a xylophone from your bones and knit a scarf out of your skinned hide?! Will you tell me then?!"

"Jeez," Yukimi muttered while watching his comrade shake from the ogre's interrogation. "When we get our first mission on another world, you'd think the boss'll tell ya if there's some hideous monster. Yoite!" he called out. "You wanna take care of him for me?"

From the trees, a figure jumped out, gliding through the air effortlessly, like a fish through water. Landing on his feet, completely unharmed, in front of Shrek, was a boy, about no less than sixteen years old. He was tall and slender, wearing a black jeans and a black, buttoned up trench coat that clung to his painfully thin body. His eyes were hidden by a light brown cap and black bangs that hung over his sickly pale face.

"Huh?" Shrek's moment of distraction was all the ninja needed to flee from the ogre's grip, leaving him alone with Yoite. "Alright, you wanna play games, do ya?" Shrek growled as he readied himself for a fight. He wasn't keen on hurting children, but all that mattered to him right now was finding Fiona.

Yoite's expressionless face didn't falter, and in response to Shrek's threatening pose, he simply lifted his hand, and pointed a gloved finger at Shrek.

"What are you-GAAAAAAAAH!" Shrek let out an agonizing yell as a wave of pain coursed through his body, feeling like his bones were literally about to shatter like glass.

"SHREK!" Donkey shouted as he saw his friend in pain.

"Charge!" Stitch yelled as he climbed on Donkey like a horse. The donkey charged at the skinny boy, ferocity in his eyes, knocking him off balance as they bashed into him, and Shrek fell to the ground when whatever Yoite was doing to him had been interrupted.

"Don't you mess with the noble steed!" Donkey taunted as Stitch jumped off Donkey, and ran to Yoite, and the donkey ran to his hurt friend. "Shrek! You alright?"

"I'm fine," Shrek said dismissively as he quickly got up, but he could still feel the shadow of the pain he was just in. "They took Fiona!"

"Take it easy Shrek!" Donkey insisted. "These guys ain't pushovers! He could've _killed_ you!"

Meanwhile, Yoite got up and composed himself as he saw Stitch jump in front of him, his extra pair of arms and antennae on his head and back. One of his left arms motioned Yoite to come at him, taunting him.

"Feeboogoo!" Stitch goaded. _Bring it on_.

Yoite said nothing as he pointed at Stitch, but the alien experiment jumped out of the way right before he could fire his strange attack, leaving an explosion right where Stitch was just standing.

Stitch tried to swipe at the boy with both his right claws, but Yoite swiftly moved out of its way, missing Stitch's sharp nails by a hair-length, and gave a sharp hit to his side. The alien experiment yelped as he landed on the ground, recovering quickly and spat several balls of his acidic saliva at Yoite. The boy, with near flawless reflexes, dodged all the shots swiftly as they fell past him, sizzling on the swampy earth as they hit the ground.

"Whoa!" Pleakly yelled. "Did you see that?! That depressing-looking boy's actually holding against the little monster!"

"Impossible!" Jumba exclaimed. "626 should have eviscerated depressed-looking boy by now!"

"PJ said that the Kairoshu had a secret weapon," Max said.

"And you think _he's_ it?" Pleakly asked, pointing at Yoite.

"Must be," Max reasoned, and raised his sword and went over to go help Stitch. He swung his blade at Yoite, who just dodged it again, placing a safe distance from and Stitch and Max, and pointed at them, ready to use his attack once more.

"Oh, no you don't!" Pleakly jumped in, pointing his plasma gun at Yoite. "Face the power of the 'Pleakly-proof' blaster! WAAAHHH!" The one-eyed alien let out a fearsome cry (or as fearsome as he could muster), as he fired endless rounds of hot plasma, but lost control of the gun as it began to fire in all directions.

"Duck and cover!" Donkey yelled as he and Shrek dived behind a log.

"Walking noodle is not meant to carry gun!" Jumba followed Donkey's actions.

"Worst! Mission! EVER!" Yukimi snarled as he and Yoite kept dodging shot after shot. "What else could happen?!"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"Fuck," Yukimi muttered as he looked up, and his eyes bulged as he saw an enormous red dragon flying down on them.

"Hey baby!" Donkey called out to the dragon, who gave a quick sharp-toothed smile to the donkey before shooting a stream of fire at Yukimi, Yoite, and the other ninja.

"Oh, shit!" Yukimi swore as he ducked, barely missing the intense heat of the flames, the other ninja not so lucky. "Yoite! Let's get outta here!" He flipped out a small device, and to his left, a Corridor of Darkness formed. Yukimi stood and waited for his last surviving comrade, and Yoite finally came and they both went through the portal.

"Yeah! That's right, you better run! We kicked some silly ninja butt!" Donkey whooped. "Love ya baby!" if dragons could blush, Max swore that she was doing that.

"Who," Shrek said as he rejoined everyone, Donkey at his side. "Are _you_?"

"I'm Max," Max introduced himself. "This is Stitch, Lilo, Jumba, and Pleakly."

"Whoa!" Lilo said in awe as she looked at Shrek. "What are you? A mutant frog? Are you like the Hulk, where you can turn into a green monster, but later you're a mild-mannered scientist?"

"Uh…" Shrek was usually used to people normally running away in fear at the sight of him, not saying he looked _cool_.

"Dang," Donkey commented. "Usually everyone who sees Shrek runnin' away to get their pitchforks."

"Who were those fiends?" Puss asked, changing the subject.

"They were the Kairoshu," Max answered.

"The Kiwi-shoes?" Donkey asked. "Why'd a bunch evil ninjas goin' 'round and kidnapping folk call themselves that?"

"The Kairoshu," Max corrected. "They were sent here looking for the Princess of Heart."

"I heard them talk about that!" Shrek said. "They called Fiona a Princess of Heart!"

"So the Princess of Heart _is_ Fiona!" Max realized.

"You know, they said something else," Shrek added. "Something about the Crown of Hearts and the Shinobi."

"That's what they're after," Max said. "The Crown of Hearts. We don't know what that is though."

"Wait, wait," Donkey interjected. "What 'bout the shin-hobo? What's that?"

"That's pretty much what ninjas call themselves," Max explained. "Shinobi."

"Damn," Donkey muttered. "Why can't they just call themselves 'ninjas'? Who can remember a crazy name like _that_?"

"I don't care who they are!" Shrek cut in. "They kidnapped my wife! You're going after them, right?"

"Yeah," Max nodded. "But-"

"Great, I'll be going too," Shrek said. "Donkey, Puss, I'm gonna need you to stay here in case-"

"Not a chance!" Puss said. "We are going with you!"

"Got that right!" Donkey agreed. "We ain't lettin' ya go alone!" The dragon groaned, her eyes filling with sadness as she looked at the donkey, whose eyes began to fill with sympathy. "I'm sorry, baby," Donkey said apologetically. "I don't wanna leave you and the kids 'lone, but you know Shrek! He'll be lost without me!"

"Yeah, I definitely will," Shrek deadpanned.

"Whoa, whoa!" Max immediately jumped in. "You can't come with us! That would damage the world order-"

"Look, dog," Shrek picked up Max by the scruff of his neck like an _actual_ puppy. "When those guys took my wife, this became _my_ fight too."

"Um," Pleakly twiddled his fingers nervously as he trembled at the dragon growling at them. "I don't know…the large green monster and the scary-looking dragon put up a good argument!"

"Okay! Okay!" Max relented. "You can come! Just please, put me down!"

"Oh yeah!" Donkey whooped. "That's what I'm talkin' about! Shrek, Donkey, and Puss on another whirlwind adventure!"

"Alright guys," Max said, running his hands through his hair. "Let's just get on the Gummi Ship."

"Shotgun!" Donkey yelled.

**So we have Yukimi and Yoite from Nabari no Ou! How many of you are familiar with it? I know it's one of the lesser known animes.**

**I just love Jumba and Pleakly. They're like the alien version of Laurel and Hardy!**

**How'd I write Shrek, Donkey, and Puss?**


	11. Chapter 10: Around the Fire

**So, with this chapter, we're back with Zaveth, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Nico, and now, Terra! It's a bit short, but it's a good one!**

**yoshifan900- thank you! That means a lot!**

**LightandDarkHeart- Jumba and Pleakly are one of my favorite odd couples!**

**pedroarmin- thanks!**

**TheFirstTrio- I'm glad I'm nailing the character interactions!**

**Me: I hope you guys like this chapter! Who am I kidding, of course you'll like it! You'll LOVE it!**

**Zaveth: Get on with the damn chapter.**

**Me: Hey! Don't you talk to me like that! I created you, and I can destroy you!**

**Zaveth: I'm the manifestation of your persona in the Kingdom Hearts Universe. So, to destroy me would be, in essence, to destroy a part of yourself.**

**Me: WHY did I write you so smart? WHY! Never make a character that's smarter than you are!**

**Zaveth: If all your characters were as smart as you, they'd ALL be idiots.**

**Me: I AM smart!**

**Zaveth: Whatever floats your boat.**

**Me: Why am I having this conversation with you?**

**Zaveth: Because you saw enough authors on Fanfiction having conversations with fictional characters at the start of their chapters, so naturally, you had to do the same thing. I'm surprised you took this long.**

**Me: Shush! People will think I'm a crazy fanboy!**

**Zaveth: You ARE a crazy fanboy.**

**Me: True…**

CHAPTER 10: AROUND THE FIRE

Zaveth never was a deep sleeper. Quite the opposite. When most of the places he slept were usually crawling with enemies that wanted to eat him, gut him, or sacrifice him to their bloodthirsty gods, he couldn't afford to let down his guard at any time. But now, when he was trying to get to sleep so he could contact Aqua through his dreams, he wished that he could fall into slumber a little easier. He needed to find out where Ventus was. They group decided to make camp in the Keyblade Graveyard, so they could not only get some needed rest, but so that Zaveth could communicate with Aqua.

If his insomnia didn't keep him awake until morning, that is.

The Dragon Knight glanced at the others. Nico was curled up by himself, his hand at his sheathed sword. Even when sleeping, he had the same steely, guarded expression. Riku was next to Sora and Kairi. The silver haired teen seemed a lot calmer in sleep than he was awake, but with the other two, Zaveth had to resist laughing at the sight. Though they weren't like that when they had fallen asleep, Kairi had somehow managed to roll her way towards Sora, and snuggle up against his shoulder. Sora didn't seem to mind. In fact, the unconscious boy was leaning against the sleeping girl.

Boy, were they in for a surprise when they woke up.

Terra was sitting by the campfire. Zaveth was confused at first, but remembered that he had agreed to take the first watch. But the Keyblade wielder didn't seem like he was looking for danger. From his slumped position, Zaveth could tell Terra was down in the dumps.

"Couldn't sleep?" Terra asked, not even needing to turn around to see the Dragon Knight beginning to get up. Zaveth almost gasped slightly, how the man was able to hear him, which was a feat that not many could brag about.

"No," the Dragon Knight said.

"Me either."

Zaveth sighed. It was obvious that Terra was still wrapped up in regret. Though he wanted to be his usual callous self and leave Terra to his inner conflict alone so the Dragon Knight could get some shuteye, he found himself feeling guilty at the thought. Zaveth knew the pain of regret. He knew he was the one at fault for his father's death, and the guilt the Dragon Knight had dealt with just might be akin to what Terra was feeling right now.

Plus, he was important to Aqua.

_Aqua_. He still didn't know really what to think of her. For a long time, she was his only friend. Granted, he didn't even think she was _real_, but she had been his solace. She had been the only light in the dark, dark life he lived, wandering, searching for something but he didn't know what. Aqua was probably the only person who had made Zaveth smile in a very long time, and he couldn't remember the last time he had truly smiled.

For now, Zaveth would just concentrate on getting Aqua out of the Realm of Darkness. That would either answer his questions, or screw things up even more.

Making up his mind, Zaveth walked over beside Terra as silently as he could, so as not to wake up the others. He wasn't exactly sure what to say, so they sat in silence for a few moments.

"Penny for your thoughts," Terra said to break the tension.

"Riku will show no mercy to Sora and Kairi tomorrow," Zaveth said, motioning for Terra to look behind him. He did that, and had to resist laughing out loud.

"I knew those two liked each other the moment I saw them," Terra smirked.

"It's painfully obvious," Zaveth said. Terra gave a small laugh in agreement, and they were in silence again.

"Thank you," Terra said.

"For what?" Zaveth raised his brow. "I wasn't the one who restored you. That was Riku."

"No, for finding Aqua. For being there for her when…" Terra trailed off, but Zaveth knew what he meant. _When I wasn't_.

When Terra was told that Zaveth could talk to Aqua through his dreams, he looked like a toddler that was given a way to eat limitless piles of candy and stay alive. Though the Keyblade wielder wasn't the one who had access to the Dark Realm, Terra's face looked like that was the situation.

"I promised that I would find her friends," Zaveth said. "And that I would get her out of…" he didn't want to think about how she was trapped in the Realm of Darkness, how she was a prisoner of that hellish world for over a decade.

Terra looked at Zaveth gratefully. "That…that means a lot to me, you know?"

"I owe her," the Dragon Knight replied. "For a long time, she was the closest thing I had to a friend."

Terra gave a sad smile. "That's Aqua for you. She's a great friend. To _everyone_. She and Ven were the best friends I ever had."

"How long did you know her?" Zaveth asked.

"I've been with Aqua since I was twelve," Terra explained. "And Ven was taken in by our master when we were fifteen and he was eleven."

"You were close?" Zaveth asked, and then realized how stupid the question was.

Terra didn't seem to think so, and smiled. "Yeah, we were. Ven was like my little brother, and Aqua and I were as close as we could be."

'_Close as they could be'_? Zaveth thought. _What does that mean?_ Zaveth didn't want to admit it, but he felt an unfamiliar pang of jealousy when he saw that look in Terra's eyes when he talked about Aqua. It was friendly and affectionate and…something else. Were they _together_? Terra wasn't bad looking, and neither was Aqua. It would be logical to think that over the years they knew each other, they'd develop feelings for one another.

Terra frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Hm?"

"You look like you're plotting my assassination," Terra smirked slightly.

"What? No, I'm just…" Zaveth came up with the likeliest excuse. "I just wish I knew how to help her."

"It's my fault she's…" Terra closed his eyes.

"Will you stop saying that?" Zaveth didn't mean to sound as crass as he probably did.

"But it is," Terra spat. "If I just didn't use darkness in my Mark of Mastery, none of this would have happened."

"I'm not saying it's not your fault," Zaveth said. "But now you have the chance to fix things, and blaming yourself isn't going to make things any better."

"I guess," the Keyblader muttered.

Zaveth didn't know why he was giving that advice when he didn't follow it himself. The Dragon Knight practically bathed in and drank his own regret like lifeblood. He had lost almost everyone that mattered to him, and his curse didn't help at all.

As long as he wanted to die, he wouldn't be able to. That fact should speak volumes on its own.

"What's the Mark of Mastery?" Zaveth asked. He didn't care really, he never cared much for Keybladers and their ludicrous society. He just wanted something to take his mind off his curse.

"Yeah," Terra said. "It's a ceremony, one where apprentices become Keyblade masters. Aqua and I, we dreamed of being masters together. We talked about it a lot. It could've happened too. If I didn't use darkness…"

"Don't beat yourself up over that," Zaveth said off-handedly. "Eraquas was always biased when it came to darkness."

"You know my Master?" Terra asked, perking up slightly.

"Yeah," Zaveth trailed off, not wanting to go into the details.

"He was a great man," Terra said, a hint of melancholy wrapped in his admiration.

Zaveth grunted, trying to force his lips to not curl into a sneer. There were many words that could be used to describe the Eraquas, and the Dragon Knight didn't see "great" as one of them. Misguided, shortsighted, biased, and self-righteous, definitely, but nowhere in the range of "great".

The young Keyblader must have noticed this. "You don't seem very fond of him," he could hear the accusatory tone in Terra's voice. When Zaveth didn't answer, Terra finally asked directly, "How do you know Master Eraquas?"

"That," Zaveth sighed, gazing into the dying embers of the campfire. "Is a story for another time." He doubted Terra was at all satisfied with that answer, but he was thankful the Keyblade wielder didn't press on. He had no doubt that Terra, as well as Aqua and Ventus would hate and resent him for his run-in with their master, but he could save the hating for later. "So what do you think we should do about Aqua and Ventus?" Terra smirked, and Zaveth, thought he was probably laughing at him, not forgiving him for disliking Eraquas. "What?"

"Nothing," Terra said. "It's just that Ven _hated_ being called by his full name. Seriously, it had to be his biggest pet-peeve. He insisted that everyone call him 'Ven' instead."

"Why did it annoy him?" Zaveth asked.

"He always said it made him feel 'old'," Terra smiled. "He was one of those people who…just liked being a kid, know what I mean?"

Zaveth didn't answer. From the way Terra spoke of his younger friend, Ventus sounded like the kind of person that the Dragon Knight himself used to be like. Carefree yet caring, filled with love for everyone around him, and enjoying the present while it lasted.

Zaveth found himself resenting Ventus already.

"Well," the Dragon Knight broke the silence. "I should get some sleep. I need to talk to Aqua."

"I can help, you know," Terra said. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've never been great with magic, but I can give you a sleep spell."

A sleep spell? Zaveth possessed a wide range of spells, but they were all meant for combat, hurting and killing his opponents. He never even considered learning a spell that would make someone fall asleep. The notion had always seemed absurd to him, but now, it could be useful.

"That would help a lot," Zaveth nodded gratefully.

"Can you tell her something?" Terra asked.

"Sure, what?"

"Tell her…that I'm sorry. I'm sorry, and she was right."

* * *

"Aqua!"

Aqua began smiling before she even turned around to see her friend.

"Zav," she smiled as she saw the familiar face, though shrouded in the darkness. Though her instinct was to run up and hug him, she reminded herself of the cruel fact that she would go right through him. She told herself that when she was free, she'd make sure to give him a long overdue hug.

"We found Terra," Zaveth said, not wanting to keep the information from her long.

Aqua's jaw dropped. "What…? How?"

Zaveth told her the complete story, of how they went to the Keyblade Graveyard and restored Terra from his Lingering Will. He thought about leaving out the part with Vanitas, but didn't see any reason to. She didn't seem all that concerned about Ventus's darker half, and was mainly focused on Terra.

"He's really back?" Aqua did her best to hold back tears, feeling only one roll down her cheek.

He nodded. Zaveth reached over and placed a hand on Aqua's shoulder, holding it in place just above her, as if he was actually touching her. She couldn't feel his hand, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless, smiling at him.

"Thank you," Aqua fought to keep herself together. "So much. How is he?"

"He's alright," Zaveth answered. "But he…" he trailed off, not exactly knowing how Aqua would take Terra's current state, not even sure if he should even say.

But it seemed that the blue-haired Keyblader wouldn't have it. "He what?" Aqua pressed on.

"Terra…he blames himself," Zaveth finally relented. "He blames himself for what happened to you."

Aqua frowned, unsure of what to say. In the time she had been searching for both Terra and Ven, she had never, not ever, thought about blaming them for anything. True, she had been angry at them both in the past, but now, she couldn't bring herself to feel anything other than concern for her two friends. Aqua looked down. "That…that doesn't matter. Tell Terra that I _don't_ blame him," Aqua knew deep down that it wasn't true. There was a part of himself that didn't blame Terra, but right now, she didn't want him worrying about that. "Tell him it's not his fault."

Zaveth nodded, "I'm going to try to find a way to get you out," he assures. "But in the meantime, we need to find out where Ventus is."

"I know," Aqua said. "I know where he is. It's kind of a long story. When he was fighting with his dark half, Vanitas, he lost his heart, and he fell into a comatose state," Aqua said, looking down as her voice quivered slightly. "I needed to find someplace where I could hide his him. Someplace where he would stay safe. So I used my old home, the Land of Departure, and I used my Master's Keyblade to seal the world, to protect Ven."

"So he's in the Land of Departure," Zaveth stated.

"No," Aqua began to look sad. "It…_was_ the Land of Departure. I altered it, I changed it so that it could protect Ven. Now it's called Castle Oblivion."

"You…you changed an entire world," Zaveth was about to ask her, but caught himself and made it into a statement instead. How had she managed to do _that_? In all his life, he had never come across someone who had the ability to alter a world. He wondered, is the power of the Keyblade truly that great?

Aqua nodded. "It was the only way I could ensure his safety."

"Still," Zaveth marveled. "That's impressive." He rarely gave compliments, but even the unenthusiastic Dragon Knight had to admit, this woman had remarkable skill. What else could a Keyblade do?

"That doesn't matter," though Aqua's tone was serious, Zaveth would swear on his life that he saw her blushing in the darkness. "I…I don't know where Ven's heart is, but now, you need to get his…his body, at least…"

"Aqua," Zaveth said, cutting her off. "We'll find him, and we'll wake him up," he wasn't usually optimistic, but he found that he was trying to stay hopeful for Aqua's sake.

She smiled gratefully at Zaveth. "Yeah, he'd going to wake up."

"We're not going to stop until he does," Zaveth assured. "Ventus _will_ wake up. And you _will_ be free. I promise."

Her smile widened, and he immediately decided that he liked seeing her smile.

Zaveth began telling her of everything since they had arrived at Radiant Garden. He told her about the Restoration Committee meeting, about eccentric Yuffie, wise Merlin, his old friend Zandalor, Master Yen Sid, and the disastrous effects of Bob trying to give everyone a hug when the meeting was over. He told her about Sora, Riku, and Kairi, how close of friends they were. He told her about how Kairi and Sora tried to pretend that they don't like each other, as in _like-like_ each other, but everyone else knew better. He told her about Nico, how Sora had gotten the broody kid to open up more.

Lastly, he told her about how Terra had saved them all from Vanitas.

"He always favored strength," Aqua said in mock anger. "The only reason he even knows any magic is because the Master made him learn it!"

"So few people understand the implications of magic," Zaveth smirked.

"Tell me about it," Aqua returned his smile. "Terra used to say that magic was useless. If it's so useless then why did I always beat him when we sparred?"

It was only then when Zaveth remembered what Terra had asked him to tell Aqua, and felt like a fool for not remembering sooner. "He told me to tell you," he started. "That he's sorry, and that you were right."

Aqua's gaze fell to the shores of the Realm of Darkness, her emotions unreadable from her face both turned away and shrouded in the dark atmosphere of the world.

"He shouldn't be blaming himself this much," Her voice was barely audible. It was then when Zaveth saw how…_out of place_ she looked when she was in darkness, like she was only ever meant to walk in the light. "Tell him I forgive him. For everything."

* * *

"We have our next destination," was the first thing Zaveth said when he woke up. The colors of red and orange filled the sky, marking the sunrise.

"Where are we going?" Nico asked.

"Castle Oblivion."

The group went through the Dark Corridor, unknowing of the black-hooded figure watching them intently.

**So Ven's one step closer to coming back! Yippee! I just love the little guy!**

**A little friendship between Zaveth and Terra! But it looks like Zaveth's getting a tad jealous of Aqua and Terra! Uh-oh! How's this gonna affect them? I snuck in a little Aqua/Zaveth fluff at the end.**

**About Zaveth hating Eraquas, I put that in because for some reason, I just don't like the guy. Maybe it's just my rebellious nature, just my opinion. But Zaveth's past with Eraquas is going to have a part to play in his backstory!**

**Hope that'll satisfy you until the next chapter. Don't forget to review!**


	12. Chapter 11: World of the Shinobi

**Here's the next chapter! This one's going to take place in the world of 'Nabari no Ou', and I tried not to make it confusing for those who are unfamiliar with the anime.**

**TheFirstTrio- Zaveth's past with Eraquas and several other characters are going to have a part to play in my story. And with Zaveth/Aqua/Terra, I've got a whole mess of drama and romance stewing in my brain! And Xehanort and his lackeys are yet to come! Just you wait!**

**LightandDarkHeart- oh, Zaveth's run in with Eraquas wasn't good. Not good at all.**

**Me: Without further ado, I give you…the next chapter!**

**Shrek: You really took your precious time with this one, kid.**

**Me: Hey! It takes a while to write pure genius!**

**Shrek: Is that the excused you use when you don't feel like writing?**

**Donkey: You know him! Takin' his precious time to read his "brilliance".**

**Me: Not you too Donkey! **

**Donkey: All I'm sayin' is do a little less dallyin' and a little more writin'!**

**Me: Do you want me to kill you off?**

**Donkey: Hey now, don't be getting' the wrong idea Bard!**

**Shrek: 'Bard'?**

**Donkey: Yeah! 'Fanfiction Bard's' too dang long, and I can't call him 'Fan', 'Fiction', or 'Fanfiction'! That'd just be plain weird.**

**Me: Alright, I can roll with 'Bard'.**

**Pleakly: When are you gonna let me meet Katniss Everdeen?!**

**Me: AH! Don't sneak up on me Pleakly!**

**Pleakly: You MUST let me meet her! I have all her action figures-**

**Me: Save your fangasms for when you ACTUALLY meet her, will ya?**

**Pleakly: 'Fangasm'? What is this…'Fangasm'? Is that another earth term? It sounds fascinating!**

**Me: Oy…**

CHAPTER 11: WORLD OF THE SHINOBI

"You may as well give up now!" Archimedes said as he moved his knight with his talon. "I've beaten Merlin in our games of chess, and he's had many _centuries_ of experience up his sleeve!"

"Well I ain't Merlin, owl," Haymitch shot back. "Talk big while you're king is still alive," He moved one of his remaining pawns as Archimedes ruffled his feathers indignantly.

"We'll see who's made a fool of when this game is over!" the talking owl promised. "Just you wait!"

It had been almost two hours since the Gummi Ship had left from Panem. Katniss had agreed with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to bring Prim along with them for her own safety. Haymitch and Gale had also insisted on coming. Haymitch had become a father figure to Katniss and Peeta, and since Gale's family was killed in the rebellion, they had become the last family he had. Donald and Mickey were against it though, saying that it would be meddling. Haymitch and Gale argued that they were already in enough Keyblade business as is. Finally, they relented, and allowed the two to accompany the group. After Haymitch was finished packing the amount of alcohol he deemed "necessary for long journeys", and had gotten someone to take care of his geese while he was gone, the group had left.

Axel, or Lea, as he called himself, had left in a Corridor of Darkness before Mickey could ask him any questions, leaving the group confused. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy explained to the others about the Organization, Nobodies, and their association with Xehanort. This was something that Mickey didn't expect, but he guessed he should have. If Xehanort was going to return with the deaths of his Heartless and his Nobody, could that mean the fallen members of Organization XIII could return as well? Were they all going to be as helpful as Lea was?

Haymitch and Archimedes were currently locked in a chess match, initiated out of pure boredom, and everyone looked on keenly as to who would be the winner.

"Haymitch is pretty good," Prim warned Archimedes.

"Archimedes is skilled at chess too," Arthur said.

"Hmph," the owl muttered. "I do believe I can best the likes of him."

"Keep telling yourself that," Haymitch reach over and took out one of the owl's pawns with his bishop.

"Drunkard," Archimedes muttered.

"Know-it-all," Haymitch retorted.

"Buffoon."

"Sore-loser."

"Imbecile"

"Prick."

"Foul-mouthed-"

"Fellas!" Mickey said from the ship's controls, interrupting the banter. "We're getting' a message from Max!"

"Oh boy!" Goofy beamed.

"He probably has news about Far, Far Away," Arthur suggested.

"Ah! Wonderful," Archimedes moved his queen. "Let's hear it then!"

Mickey pressed a few buttons on the dashboard, and Max's head appeared on the screen. "Hey guys!"

"Maxie!" Goofy beamed, happy as ever to see his son.

"Hey Dad," Max said nervously, desperately hoping that his father wouldn't say something embarrassing, but lightened up when he saw the others. "Hey! Katniss! Peeta! Gale! How are you guys!"

"Hey Max," Katniss smiled.

"Good to see you again," Gale greeted.

"How's it going?" Peeta asked.

"Same old, same old!" Max grinned. "You and Katniss playin' nice?" he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not funny," Katniss scowled, trying not to blush. It was one thing for their relationship to be a source of amusement of one world, but for _more_ than one world…

It got _really_ annoying, _really_ fast.

"Well," Peeta grinned mischievously. "As nice as _we_ can be, anyway."

"Not you too," Katniss grumbled.

"Hi Max!" Prim waved.

"Hey! Prim!" Max grinned. "I hardly recognized you! Ya sure are growin' up!"

"Thanks! Pretty soon, I'll probably be taller than Katniss!"

"Don't count on it, Little Duck," the older Everdeen smirked.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Everyone turned to the table of the chess match, and they saw that Archimedes had Haymitch in a check.

"I am NOT," Haymitch looked over the remaining pieces furiously, calculating his next move. "Gonna lose to a _bird_!"

"Haymitch!" Max laughed. "I _definitely_ recognized you though."

"Max," the man greeted. "You wouldn't happen to know a taxidermist, would you? Cause I think Archimedes might need one pretty soon."

"Are you threatening me?!" Archimedes demanded.

"Yo Max," a voice from Max's side of the transmission came. "Who you talkin' to?" A donkey's head appeared on the screen next to Max, looking at everyone on the ship. "Damn. Is this one of those futurama gizmos?" Donkey put his mouth _very_ close to the camera lens as it was quickly fogged up by his breath. "HELLLLOOOOOO OOOOOUUUT THEEEEERRRRRE!"

"Did that donkey just _talk_?" Prim gaped.

"Yeesh," Gale muttered. "How many talking animals are there?"

"It's gettin' him to _shut up_ that's the trick!" an irritated, accented voice came from the other side of the transmission as Max wiped the lens.

"You know Shrek," Donkey walked off the screen, but could still be heard. "In some cultures, donkeys are revered as the smartest of animals, especially us _talking_ ones."

With the newest addition to Max's posse gone, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy glared at Max

"Maximillian," Goofy's voice lost its cheerfulness, and became surprisingly stern. "Have you been meddling?"

"He got the word right?" Donald muttered. "Boy, he's _mad_!"

"They _insisted_ on coming!" Max said frantically. "I mean…it was his _wife_ that was the Princess, and they had a dragon backing them up! And he picked me up! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Max," Mickey said. "We gotta talk. While we were in Panem, Pete was there! 'Nd what's more, Mortimer's alive!"

Max's jaw dropped. "What?! How's that possible? He's supposed to be dead!"

"I thought so too," Mickey said grimly. "He 'nd Pete tried ta kidnap Prim. She's one of the other Thirteen Princesses of Heart!"

"No way!" Max exclaimed. "Prim's one of the Thirteen? Huh."

Katniss still thought it was weird, having a sister that was a princess. Weird, but she guessed it made sense. Prim having a heart of pure light explained a lot. How she had the effect she had on people. How she was able to get Katniss, anyone, even grouchy old Haymitch, to smile.

"Well," Max scratched the back of his head nervously. "I've got some bad news. One of the other Princess of Heart's been taken by the Kairoshu. The one from Far, Far Away."

"The Kairoshu?" Arthur asked.

"A ninja clan," Max said. "Their leader's in cahoots with Maleficent."

"Wak!" Donald quacked. "Do you have any _good_ news?"

"Uh, sort of," Max said. "We're tracking the guys who kidnapped her, and we're tracking them to a world called Nabari."

"Nabari?" Mickey asked. "Max, it's probably best if we come there and help ya. I got a feelin' that the Kairoshu ain't the only ones there."

"Thanks your Majesty," Max said gratefully. "So we'll meet you guys there?"

"Wait a second," Pleakly's voice came from off-camera. "Is that-" he was about to come onto the screen to see Katniss, but Lilo came to the rescue.

"Pleakly!" the girl called. "Jumba's drawing mustaches in your fashion magazines again!"

"WHAT?!" Pleakly could have been heard outside of the ship.

"_Now_ I know why Lilo came," Max chuckled, but then called to someone off the screen. "Hey! Stitch, get off from there! Sorry guys, I gotta go! We'll meet at Nabari!"

"See ya Maxie!" Goofy bid his son goodbye as the transmission ended.

"Welp," Mickey said as the screen went blank. "Looks like we're headin' ta Nabari, fellas."

"I wonder what that world is like," Prim said.

"Prim," Katniss said sternly. "It's going to be dangerous. You're staying here."

"She's right Prim," Peeta said before Prim could argue, not wanting things to get heated. "They're going to be after you. It'll be better if you stay on the ship."

Prim sighed, but Archimedes immediately flew onto her shoulder. "Don't you worry, my dear. I shan't leave you alone on this ship!"

Prim smiled gratefully. "Thanks Archimedes"

Arthur smirked. "He'll be great company, and he likes you already. That's a plus."

"Be careful," Prim pulled Katniss and Peeta into a hug. "All of you."

"We will, Little Duck," Katniss grinned.

"Don't worry," Gale said. "I'll make sure they don't fool around _too_ much."

"Gale!" Katniss blushed.

"Geez," Haymitch groaned. "Would you all quit it with the sappy stuff? You're gonna make me sick."

Archimedes frowned, flying back to the chess table. "Oh, Haymitch!"

"What?" Haymitch asked as the owl moved his rook.

"Checkmate."

* * *

In the world of Nabari, at the official business building of the Kairoshu, Tojuro Hattori sat in his office. At his left was his second in command, Ichiki. She was a middle-aged woman with short black hair and wore a kimono. Her eyes were closed due to her blindness. Standing off to the side of the room was Loki, clutching his scepter and not donning his usual helmet. Sitting on the couch was Yukimi. On the opposite couch was a slender young man with shoulder-length pink hair and a katana sheathed at his side. Standing next to the couches was Pete and a figure in an Organization coat. Leaning against the wall was Yoite, silent as a shadow.

"Here's the report on our progression with the Princesses, sir," Gau, a boy with messy black curls, handed Loki a file.

Loki took the file from the boy and looked over it with intent eyes. He smirked after reading the bottom lines. "We've made excellent progress," the god of mischief commented. "Aurora and Cinderella have been acquired, and we are nearing the location of Alice. Good work. And might I say you've put the information together quite neatly. How impressive"

"I'm glad that you approve," Raikou, the pink haired man said. "Gau has been very helpful, since I'm not that familiar with that sort of thing."

"Thank you so much Raikou!" Gau beamed at the comment. "It's the least I could do, considering everything you've done for me," he gave a small bow. "I hope to continue to serve both you _and_ the chief."

"Why don't you introduce us to your high-strung friend," one could practically hear the sneer in the cloaked figure's voice. "Is he your sidekick?"

"What?!" Gau's cheerful demeanor was instantly replaced with fuming anger. "_Who's_ high strung?"

"Yes," Raikou said evenly. "I guess you could say that. And may I ask who you are?"

"I believe that can wait for when the time comes," the man said, causing Raikou to frown.

"Hey!" Gau stood in front of the cloaked man. "He asked you a question! Do you realize how rude you're being right now?!"

Immediately, Raikou put a hand on Gau's shoulder, steering him away from the figure before any trouble could start. "Alright, that's _enough_ Gau," he scolded.

Gau frowned, and then smirked as he glanced at Pete. "Hey, Pete! I heard you and Mortimer failed to get the Princess of Heart from Panem! So you're mission was a complete _failure_, am I right?"

"What?!" Pete bristled. "Who told you…? _Oh_…!"

"I guess that's a yes," Gau smiled smugly. "I told ya Raikou! Aren't executive teams supposed to handle that kind of stuff? I guess I shouldn't be surprised with the team's laziness and unprofessionalism, _especially_ considering who's on the team!"

"Why you lil brat!" Pete snarled. "It ain't my fault! That darn Mortimer was crampin' my style!"

"Meh," Gau said dismissively. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Why don't we show who's the _real_ big shot 'round here!" Pete smacked his fist.

"You wanna fight, do-" Gau was cut off by Raikou hitting Gau in the throat, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"I said cut it out," Raikou deadpanned.

"I coulda done that for ya," Pete muttered.

"Hm," Yukimi frowned. "Now that _that's_ over, I think you'll be pleased to know Yoite and I got the Princess from Far, Far Away, Boss."

"Excellent," Ichiki commended. "I do hope that you didn't run into any trouble."

"Naw, naw," Yukimi assured. "It was all a piece of cake. Nothin' to it."

"Oh yeah?" Gau asked as soon as he recovered. "Then why were you and Yoite the only ones who got back?"

"Okay, we ran into some trouble," Yukimi snapped. "But we got the Princess, didn't we?"

"What did you run into that was so dangerous anyway?" Gau asked.

"That damn cat…" Yukimi muttered before he could stop himself, and he desperately hoped that Gau didn't hear him.

"A _CAT_?!" Gau immediately burst out laughing. "You got beat by a _cat_?!" Raikou shook his head at his friend's unprofessional acting.

"It had a sword!" Yukimi defended, but that seemed to make Gau laugh harder.

"What kind of cat has a _sword_?!" Gau snickered.

"It was some kind of…Zorro…it made a cute face!"

"A cute fa-" Gau's mocking immediately came to a halt when Loki held up his hand up, signaling everyone to be quite.

"The King of Disney Castle has arrived to this world," the god of mischief said, his eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration. "And he had brought the Keybearers, the young Ruler of Camelot and the two from Panem. A Princess of Heart is with them."

"Wait a sec," Yukimi said. "How do you-"

"But they are not alone," Loki frowned, ignoring the man. "Another ship has arrived at this world, but no Keyblade nor heart of pure light ride upon it."

"It is best we take care of both of them," Hattori said.

"Good," the cloaked man "I want to show him."

The ninja leader frowned. "I don't believe that would be the wisest course of action right now," Hattori said.

"Show 'im?" Pete asked. "What's he talkin' about? Show what ta who?"

Yukimi scoffed. "You mean ya haven't figured out who he is yet? I mean, I knew you were slow, man, but this is a new record."

"Don't be pokin' fun at me, blondie!" Pete snapped. "I wanna know who he is!"

"I'm afraid I must agree with Pete," Raikou said. "I'm still not sure of his identity."

"His garb may be that of the Organization," Loki said. "But he's long been disbanded. In the short time he was amongst them, he was called 'the Key to Despair'."

"You mean he's…" Raikou's eyes widened in realization. "Of course…then perhaps the chief is right. It would be better to not reveal yourself to him yet."

"I didn't know you had any say in what I did," the cloaked man growled.

"Hey! Show a little respect!" Gau snapped. "Do you know who you're talking to?!"

"I'm not a part of your _Grey Wolves_," the man stepped up. "Nor will I ever be."

"Hey boss," Gau walked up to Hattori. "I don't trust that guy! I don't think he should even be on our side! As we sit here, corruption is running rampant through the outside world and it is threatening the peace of those who are innocent! I joined the Kairoshu because I didn't want to put up with crap like that! Right?" He turned to Raikou. "Don't you agree?!"

"Yes," Raikou agreed. True, some of their actions have been…severe, but he knew that it was all for the greater good, for a higher purpose.

"I wanna _help_ this society!" Gau continued. "I wanna bring _peace_ to its people! Boss, I will do whatever it takes. Anything to achieve true justice!"

Yukimi laughed amusedly. "'Achieve true justice'? You've been reading too many comic books, buddy."

"I honestly believe this world and ALL worlds can be saved from corruption by using the Shinra Banshou! And yet for some reason, you and Yoite aren't even taking this seriously!"

Immediately, Yoite pointed a gloved finger, pointed straight at Gau, silencing the room. Everyone in the room look at the pale boy with different expressions. Raikou and Yukimi had worry etched onto their faces. Loki looked on with keen interest. Hattori looked as indifferent as ever. Pete smirked, hoping that Yoite would give that lousy little brat what was coming.

"Don't do it, Yoite," Yukimi warned.

"What is it?" Gau asked, oblivious to how much danger his life was in. "If you have something to say, say it! Don't just point!"

"The Shinra Banshou is not yours to use," Yoite spoke, his voice hoarse and low from disuse. "I don't wanna hear you question Yukimi again." The two boys stared each other down, both of their glares unfaltering.

"Alright," Yukimi stood up. "That's _enough_."

Yoite's staring contest with Gau was cut short when the former felt a sharp pain in his torso. Clutching where the pain was, he fell down on his knees, doing his best to suppress the throbbing of his muscles and creaking of his bones.

Yukimi was at Yoite's side immediately, clutching the boy's shoulders lightly. "You okay?"

"How much longer do you think you have, Yoite?" Hattori asked. "Estimate."

Yoite's answer was barely above a whisper, but it made Yukimi's eyes widen. The boy stood up, still clutching his chest as he slowly walked out of the room.

"He says he has a few months," Yukimi answered Hattori's question. "At most."

"Is that so?" Hattori asked thoughtfully.

"Then it would be best to put him to work soon," Loki said. Yukimi looked like he wanted to say something, anger flashing in his eyes. "Have you any objections?" Loki asked challengingly.

Yukimi closed his eyes, defeated. "No."

"Good," Loki smirked. "Then let us get started."

"What's his problem?" the cloaked man addressed the elephant in the room, not concerned at all, rather than simply curious.

"You are not aware of the Kira Technique?" Loki asked. "They shoot their Ki, their energy, into their victims, gravely injuring them, and when intended, ending their lives."

"And it slowly kills them," Hattori interjected. "It costs the user their life force, their body deteriorating until it can no longer function."

"Hmph," the cloaked man shrugged it off. "Whatever. As long as he doesn't get in my way."

Hattori glared, not used to being treated with such disrespect. If the Nobody wasn't so powerful, and didn't have such a high status among Maleficent's ranks, the ninja leader would give him a lesson he'd never forget.

"One of the ships nears our location," Loki spoke up. "If you will all excuse me, I have some guests to attend to," Loki smirked before his form shimmered and disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoite stood in the hallway outside the room, and took off his gloves. He winced as the air hit the burns on his hands. He gasped in horror, seeing that now, there was hardly a trace of his pale flesh on his hands, his fingers and much of his palms being scorched black.

Yoite could feel it. His body was worsening, getting closer and closer to death with every day. He had already lost his sense of taste, and it was getting more difficult to hear. Soon, he wouldn't be able to see, smell, and or feel any part of his body as it would finally lose the strength to live.

_I don't have much time_, Yoite thought_. I need to act fast_.

As silent and discreet as a Shinobi could be, the Kira User left the building.

He knew the one person who could help him now.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Puss," Pleakly said. "Those boots are absolutely fabulous!"

"Tell me something I don't know," Puss answered cockily.

"For three-hundred and forty eighth time," Jumba said to Pleakly, irritated. "No one is caring if boots are looking fabulous on talking earth-feline!"

"Well, they do," Puss lifted his leg and admired his boots. "They were made by the finest shoemaker in Madrid!"

"They're _fascinating_!" Pleakly agreed. "They go with his fur and his hat perfectly! I wonder how great _I'd_ look in them!"

"You have three feet," Shrek deadpanned. "How would boots like those work on _you_?"

"I'd have them adjusted," Pleakly defended. "When we get back home, everyone'll watch in envy at my new boots! Hm, why stop with the boots?" Pleakly imagined himself with a hat, boots, cape, and sword similar to Puss's.

"Hey now," Donkey said. "We already have one sword swingin' fool on the boat, ain't no room for two!"

Max shook his head as he focused on driving the Gummi Ship. If it traveling with an irritating little girl and three crazy aliens wasn't bad enough, his ship was now filled with two talking animals and an ogre.

"Guys, we're at Nabari," Max said. "We're already in the world's atmosphere."

"Good," Shrek said determinedly. "It's time to get Fiona back."

"Another fight?!" Pleakly quivered. "Uh, I think I'll just sit this one out!"

"My thoughts exactly," Jumba agreed.

"Aka tiki baba!" Suddenly, Stitch got up, ears twitching and nose sniffing in the air, frantically saying "Aka tiki baba!"

"What is it boy?" Donkey asked. "Is the barn on fire? That's it! The barn's on fire!"

"Naga!" Stitch shook his head fervently.

"You gotta pee!"

"Naga!"

"You're hungry!"

"Naga!"

"Uh…the _well_! Timmy's stuck in the well!"

"Window!" Stitch said as he pointed to the Gummi Ship's side window. Everyone looked out the window, and saw what looked to be a giant beam of blue energy.

"Would you look at that!" Donkey said gleefully as he looked out. "They're puttin' out fireworks for us! Ain't that nice!"

"Cool!" Lilo exclaimed. "What kind of fireworks is that?"

"It's…getting…closer…" Puss said nervously.

"I'm sure those are just close range fireworks, guys!" Donkey assured.

"Close range fireworks?" Pleakly asked. "Is that even a thing?"

"Uh," Shrek gulped as the beam got even closer. "I don't think that's…"

"HIT DECK!" Jumba yelled as the beam of energy shattered through the windshield and tore an immense hole in the ship's ceiling.

"What was that?!" Shrek shouted.

"That ain't no firework!" Donkey hid under a table.

"Yah think?!"

"We're going down!" Max gripped the steering wheel as he lost control. The Gummi Ship shook violently as it began freefalling into the world of Nabari.

"Man the lifeboats!" Donkey yelled. "Women and children first!"

"The only child here is Lilo, and she's the only female!" Pleakly screamed.

"So outta my way!" Lilo pushed past Donkey and the one-eyed alien.

"What about me?!" Pleakly called out. "I dress frequently in female earth clothes, and I can be childish!"

Everyone stopped panicking and stared at the one-eyed alien.

"What?" Pleakly asked. The ship shook again violently, sending everyone back into their state of alarm.

"I'm too young to die!" Donkey yelled. "I got me a wife and kids!"

"This is no way to go!" Puss yelped. "I always thought I'd go down being chased by a dog or hit by a car! Something with dignity!"

"Goodbye, cruel world!" Pleakly drama-queened. "And goodbye, wonderful but even crueler fashion world!"

"Quick!" Jumba ordered. "Activate emergency crash landing button!"

"This ship doesn't have an emergency crash landing button!"

"I know! I installed it when we stopped at quick-food restaurant!"

"A McBurgers in space!" Donkey cried. "That's gonna be my last meal!"

"PRESS BUTTON!" Jumba shouted.

As soon as Max did so, two extra wings shot out from beneath the ship, and allowed it more steady motion. Max  
was able to have greater control on the wheel.

"HANG ON!" Max yelled.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK WE'RE ALL DOING?!" Shrek demanded.

Max pulled back the controls, bracing himself for when the ship hit the ground. When it did, it dragged through the soil of the earth until it finally came to a complete stop. He let go of the controls, he turned around to check on everyone. "Is everyone alright?"

Everyone was definitely _not_ alright. Puss was clinging to the roof with his claws, Shrek was lying in the corner on his head, Jumba was buried up to his neck in a pile of debris, and Pleakly was sprawled on the floor. The only ones who were remotely okay were Lilo, who was protectively wrapped in Stitch's four arms, and Donkey, who was hiding under a sturdy table the whole time.

"Well that wasn't so bad!" Donkey said as he got out.

"Shut up Donkey," everyone said.

* * *

"Well," Arthur said as everyone got off the Gummi Ship. "It's not Camelot."

True, it was nothing like Camelot. They were in a forest, but the trees looked nothing like Camelot's pine and oak, the leaves in much different shapes, and some growing pink flowers on the branches. The group, minus Prim and Archimedes, was on a dirt road, the dense forest hiding most of the scene from view.

"Alright, where should we start?" Katniss asked.

"Max said he'd meet us," Mickey said. "So I guess we'll just look for 'im."

"So, we're just going to wander aimlessly until we find him?" Gale asked skeptically

"Oh joy," Haymitch groaned. "We get to explore another world and get involved in its personal affairs. How do I keep getting involved in this Keyblade business?"

"You're the one that wanted to come along," Katniss pointed out.

"Someone has to keep you from getting yourself killed, sweetheart. Blondie's too busy making kissy faces with you, and Gale's just about as hot-headed as you are-"

"I take offense to that," Gale frowned.

"The truth hurts. So, with Peeta and Gale crossed out, that leaves yours truly as the only good sense within a hundred miles."

"Why don't you use that 'good sense'," Gale air-quoted. "To find out where Max might be?"

"We'll find Maxie, fellas!" Goofy declared. "I've got me a father's stink!"

"I'm pretty sure you mean 'instinct', Goofy," Peeta corrected.

"Oh, right! 'Instinct!' Ahyuck! Thanks!"

"Anytime," Peeta smiled, while rolling his eyes internally.

"Though we can agree he doesn't smell like flowers either," Haymitch muttered under his breath.

"_You're_ one to talk," Katniss retorted.

"Oh, don't start with me-" Haymitch was interrupted by Katniss summoning _Mockingjay_ and drawing back its bowstring to summon an arrow. The man instantly put up his hands in defense. "Hey! Don't get violent-" a transparent arrow shot right past Haymitch, who was shocked to see that it had struck dead a Neoshadow that was sneaking up behind him.

"Heartless," Katniss growled.

"There's more of them!" Gale pointed to further down the dirt road, and everyone looked to see more Shadows running down the street in a collective group. "Over there!"

"They're headed down the road!" Arthur said as the group began to chase the swarm.

"Are they running away?" Peeta asked.

"No," Katniss answered. She had seen the same kind of behavior in predatorial animals, when they were up against prey they couldn't fight against. "They're regrouping."

As she spoke, they saw as the Shadows came upon a clearing, joining a larger group of Heartless that were currently locked in combat with three people. There was a man with messy, shoulder length black hair who fought with a short knife. The second was a teenage boy with short white hair and glasses. Like the man, he fought with a knife. The third was a teenage girl with dark blond pigtails, fighting through the Heartless proficiently with a katana. The three of them had weapons, but they managed to combine them with apparent skill in martial arts.

"Let's get 'em, fellas!" Mickey yelled as he summoned his Keyblade and charged, everyone else followed suit, joining the three natives of this world in combat against the Heartless.

"What the-" the blond girl exclaimed, shocked at the sudden appearance of the group. "Where'd you come from?!"

"Don't worry," Arthur said after he hurled a Light spell from _Excalibur_. "We're here to help you."

"What the hell are these things?" the man asked as he slashed his knife through a Neoshadow.

"The Heartless!" Donald quacked.

"What did he say?" the white-haired boy asked, unable to understand the duck-mage.

"Heartless!" Donald repeated.

"These creatures are called 'hot-wess'?" the boy asked, seeming actually genuine in his confusion, rather than mocking Donald's speech.

"Not 'hot-wess'! HEARTLESS!" Donald snapped, but from his voice, the two words sounded exactly the same.

"Worry about what they are AFTER we've finished fighting them, will ya?!" the girl called out, emphasizing her frustration as she brought her katana down on a Novashadow, cutting it in half down the middle.

"I'd listen to your friend if I were you!" Katniss shouted as she drew back her Keybow's string to release a flaming arrow.

With eight more fighters, four of them being Keyblade Wielders, they were all able to take down the swarm of Heartless pretty quickly.

"Wow, thanks," the man said as the last of the Heartless were killed. "If you hadn't come by, we would've been toast."

"Sensei," the blond girl said as she sheathed her katana. "I think you're selling us a bit short. We could've handled them. But thanks for the help anyway!"

"No problem," Mickey smiled. "I'm Mickey. This is Donald, Goofy, Arthur, Katniss, Peeta, Gale, 'nd Haymitch."

"I'm Tobari," the man introduced himself. "This is Kouichi and Raimei."

"Nice to meet you all," the boy, Kouichi, greeted. "The way you guys handled those creatures was pretty impressive. What kind of techniques were those?"

"Techniques?" Gale asked. "Well, I used a bow, if you haven't noticed. That's _my_ technique."

"Uh," Raimei, the girl, asked. "You _are_ Shinobi, aren't you? I mean, you clearly aren't Samurai, since you don't have a katanas."

"Shinobi?" Goofy scratched his head, confused. "Gawrsh, I never heard of one of those before."

"It's uh…never mind," Tobari said. "If you were then you'd know…"

"It's another term for ninja!" Kouichi said excitedly. "We're Banton Shinobi, and guardians of-"

"Aizawa!" Tobari hissed. "Ix-nay on the inja-nay! Outside-ay orld-way!"

Kouichi scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Oh, right, sorry. Never mind!"

"Okay, I'm gonna go out on the limb here," Haymitch said sarcastically. "And guess that you're all ninjas, right?"

"'All ninjas'?!" Raimei shouted indignantly. "These two might be, but _I'm_ not! I'm a Samurai from the House of Shimizu! And I don't – oh!" she caught herself before she could continue any further. "I mean…No! Of course we're not ninjas! Are you kidding? That's silly…" she laughed nervously.

Everyone looked at them quizzically.

Tobari sighed. "Okay, we're ninjas, but that's all we can say. It's never a good thing when outsiders get involved."

"Well that's alright!" Goofy said. "Some of us here are Keyblade Wielders! And we gotta keep that a secret too! Ahyuck!"

Everyone just stared at Goofy.

"What?" Goofy asked, scratching his head.

"Goofy," Peeta sighed. "When we go to other worlds, we have to keep it a _secret_ to protect the world order."

"And you just told everyone here, ya big palooka!" Donald scolded.

"Oops," Goofy covered his mouth.

"Whoa," Tobari spoke up. "Hold on a minute. Did you say 'Keyblade'?"

"As in the old legends?!" Kouichi exclaimed.

"Hold on a sec," Mickey said. "Ya guys know 'bout Keyblades?"

"There are legends," Tobari began. "That the Shinobi of old wielded weapons of great power. Weapons that were said to have the power to keep the darkness at bay and lock out evil from this world. The Keyblade. They used their Keyblades to bring peace between warring clans, and even used them to make powerful ninjutsu techniques. They united the inhabitants of the Nabari World, the secret world of the Shinobi, and were the first leaders of the clans."

"Until now," Raimei said. "I just thought they were old bedtime stories."

Tobari nodded. "There hasn't been a Keyblade Wielder in the Nabari World for centuries. But after seeing you…"

"It's a good thing, isn't it?" Kouichi interjected. "I mean, the Keybladers of old were remembered as heroes, weren't they? Seeing some after so many years has gotta be a good sign!"

"That's just it," the Shinobi Sensei said grimly. "There hasn't been one in so many years, because the last ones were those who abused their powers! They were the ones who threw Nabari into disarray in the first place!"

"Hold on," Katniss said, offended. "We just saved your asses."

"Not that we're ungrateful," Tobari assured. "I mean, we have nothing against you guys. You _did_ save us, but other Shinobi might not be so understanding. It's probably best if you keep a low profile."

"We're not looking for trouble," Peeta said. "We're just trying to find friends of ours that are here. We just wanna find them and leave."

"We were looking for our friend too," Raimei said. "His name's Miharu."

"Have you seen him?" Kouichi asked. "He has an emotionless face and acts pretty indifferently."

"I've seen a _lot_ of people that fit that description, Whitey," Haymitch said, glancing at Katniss, who just glared at the man.

"Hey! m\Maybe we can help each other out!" Raimei suggested enthusiastically. "We know our way around this place, and we can help you find your friends in no time!"

"That sounds like a great idea!" Mickey agreed.

"Oh!" Kouichi said. "I almost forgot. What _were_ those creatures? Donald said they were 'hot-wess'?"

"They're the '_Heart-Less'_," Peeta answered.

"Ah," Kouichi nodded. "_Heartless_. Sorry, I couldn't understand Donald's voice."

"Don't worry," Peeta laughed. "You're hardly the first."

"There's nothing wrong with my voice!" Donald snapped.

"Yeah," Haymitch said sarcastically. "That's why they always get your sandwich orders wrong. Because you have the voice of angels."

"_Why you_…!"

* * *

"For the tenth time," Max snapped. "I know where I'm going!"

The entire group had been walking up and down the street for several hours. The sun was setting, and the street was rather deserted. Max was thankful for that, because if anyone saw a humanoid dog, a green ogre, a donkey, an upright cat, and two aliens, they'd run away, screaming in the opposite direction. The only person that looked anywhere near normal was Lilo.

"That was fourteenth time," Jumba corrected. "And no, I am believing not."

"We're supposed to find the King," Lilo said.

"I am not seeing king in vicinity," Jumba said.

"Just face it," Lilo groaned. "We're lost."

"Well none of this woulda happened," Donkey scolded. "If we just stopped and asked for directions!"

"Who are we gonna ask?" Shrek demanded. "The sky? The sidewalk? That cat?" He pointed to a cat with white fur that was standing on the side of the road.

"Why hello, _senorita_," Puss said flirtatiously as he walked up to the other feline and removed his hat. "I, am _Puss_…in _Boots_! But you may call me _Puss_," the cat hissed at Puss before walking away. The orange cat grinned stupidly. "I think she likes me!"

"Yeah," Donkey scoffed. "You wish."

The group watched the white cat run up to two boys who had just walked within sight. One of the boys picked up the cat without any complaint, implying he was its owner.

"The two people over there," Pleakly said. "We can ask them for directions!"

"Oh fine," Max relented, and the group walked over to the boys. The one holding the cat was a rather skinny kid with black hair, and the other was fairly taller and dressed in black. "Hey," Max went up to the duo. "Sorry to bother you, but we're looking for our friends, and we were wondering if…" he took a quick glance at the other boy, and his eyes widened in fear.

It was _Yoite_!

Max immediately drew his sword. "IT'S _HIM_!" he screamed to the others.

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" Pleakly screamed.

"YOU!" Shrek snarled.

"Depressed-looking boy!" Jumba cringed.

"En garde!" Puss drew his rapier.

"Feeboogoo!" Stitch jumped in front of Lilo as his extra limbs grew.

"Please," Donkey begged. "Destroy my face last, and send my hooves to my mama!"

The taller boy lifted his finger, ready to aim at the "Hey!" the other boy dropped the cat, which landed on its feet, and jumped in front of Yoite. "Cut it out!" the younger boy said firmly, and to everyone's surprise, Yoite complied, lowering his hand. "Sorry about him," despite the boy's apology, his voice and his expression were entirely bored and casual. "He gets a little Kira-happy. You guys know Yoite?"

"Know him?" Donkey asked incredulously. "Fool tried to kill us!"

"That lunatic kidnapped my wife!" Shrek growled.

"You're all with the King of Disney Castle, aren't you?" Yoite spoke.

"Dang, he can _talk_?" Donkey mused. "Then why does he go 'I don't say anything and make a creepy face' all the time?"

Yoite stared.

"See? That's the creepy face I'm talkin' about!"

"Yeah, we're with the King," Max answered Yoite's question, not lowering his sword. "And _you're_ with Maleficent."

"No," Yoite denied. "I'm loyal to her."

"Then why kidnap Princess of Heart?" Jumba demanded.

"Wait," the shorter boy interjected. "Disney Castle? Princess of Heart? Who are you people?"

"I'm Max," he introduced himself. "This is Stitch, Lilo, Jumba, Pleakly, Shrek, Donkey, and Puss. What's your name?"

"I'm Miharu," the younger boy said. "You've already met Yoite, so I guess he doesn't need an introduction."

"He's dangerous," Shrek's glare didn't falter at the boy. "What are you doing with him? Did he kidnap you?"

"Heh," Miharu smirked slightly. "Guess you could say that. But you don't have to worry. He won't hurt me."

"You don't understand!" Max warned. "He can do this…evil…creepy…pointy…thingy-"

"He points at someone and that hurts them?" Miharu asked.

"Yeah! He almost took out Shrek with it!"

"That's called the Kira Technique," Miharu said.

"Well," Donkey walked boldly up to Yoite. "Now we gettin' to know each other, how 'bout tellin' us where they took Fiona? Ya feel me, hombre?" Yoite took a single step forward, and Donkey yelped, immediately losing his confidence, running behind Shrek.

"Yeah," Shrek growled. "Where's my wife?"

"You're wife isn't on this world," Yoite said. "They took her to Maleficent's fortress, along with the other Princesses they've caught."

"Oh," Shrek groaned dejectedly. "Bloody hell!"

"What?!" Pleakly exclaimed. "You mean we came all the way here for _nothing_?! _Max_!"

"Hey! Don't blame me!" Max defended. "It was an honest mistake! I didn't know she wouldn't be in this world!"

"World?" Miharu asked. "What are you talking about?"

Max's eyes bulged, realizing that he had probably just spilled the beans about other worlds. "Uh…"

"What dog-boy is meaning…" Jumba tried.

"You see," Pleakly walked up to Miharu and desperately tried to ignore Yoite. "What we're talking about is-"

"Please," Miharu's emotionless face was instantly replaced with sad puppy-dog eyes that looked like they were about to spout tears at any moment, joined by an equally sad pout. "I don't wanna be lied to! Enough people lie to me as it is!"

"Whoa!" Pleakly said, surprised. "No, no! Don't cry! My friends and I are from another world! Well, we're from separate worlds, but we're all new to this one!"

"PLEAKLY!" everyone shouted at the one-eyed alien.

"What?" Pleakly asked in genuine innocence, only to cover his mouth in horror. "WAH! Did I just say what I think I said?!" He turned to Miharu angrily. "You! What kind of earth mind trick did you use on me?!"

"Mind trick?" Miharu smirked mischievously, and anime devil wings appeared on his back. "I don't know what you're talking about! I swear!"

Pleakly looked unconvinced, leaning towards Max. "Max, let's find the king and get out of this world! I don't trust its inhabitants!"

Meanwhile Puss walked over to Miharu's cat. "So, this lovely lady's is with you?"

"Yeah, that's my cat, Shiratama," Miharu answered.

"Such a beautiful name," Puss gave the cat a dashing smile. "_Shiratama_. A sound that could outdo a gentle breeze and the soft waves of the ocean," Miharu's cat just hissed a second time at Puss.

"I don't think she likes you that much," Miharu said.

"Oh, she'll give into my feline charms," Puss smirked confidently. "Just you wait."

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Miharu asked. "I mean, are you here for some kind of alien mission or something?"

"You know," Shrek said. "I'm not sure we should tell them anything. You're with Yoite, and he's with the guys who kidnapped my wife."

"If I wanted to kill you," Yoite said emotionlessly. "You'd all be dead by now. And I wouldn't have told you where she is."

"How do we know you ain't pullin' our leg?" Donkey asked warily.

"Can you guys excuse us?" Miharu asked as he steered himself and Yoite away from the group for a moment. "Yoite," Miharu whispered to his companion. "I think we should help them."

"Why?" Yoite asked. "We have our own problems to deal with."

"You said you'd help me with anything, remember?" Miharu asked. "And if you did something to them, then you ought to fix it."

"That would mean that we would have to betray the Kairoshu," Yoite warned. "They're the only ones who'll activate the hijutsu."

"Then let's just help them find their friends," Miharu decided. "We'll part ways with them from there."

Yoite thought for a moment, and realized that Miharu wouldn't let this drop. "Fine."

Miharu smirked, and Yoite followed him to the group. "Hey guys," they were interrupting Puss trying another pick-up line on Shiratama, while the rest seemed like they were arguing on something. "We decided we're gonna help you find your friends."

"Look," Max said, looking apologetic. "I appreciate it, but we think we're better off on our own."

"You mean you don't trust us," Yoite said bluntly.

Max looked like he wanted to deny the claim, but Shrek beat him to it. "You're right, we don't. Not _you_. Miharu, _maybe_, if he wasn't with you."

"I don't trust either of them!" Pleakly crossed his arms. "Not the depressing boy or the one with the evil mind trick!"

"Until we meet again, _senorita_," Puss gave a gallant bow to Shiratama. "May the stars look kindly on our love, and let our paths cross once more." The white cat made absolutely no sound as she scampered away.

"Let's just go guys," Max said, not wanting things to get out of hand. "We need to find the King." With one last apologetic look to Miharu and Yoite, he led the group away from them, and the two boys stared at the departing off-worlders until they were out of their sight.

"Well," Miharu shrugged indifferently. "I guess that takes care of that."

**I was going to make this chapter longer, but I didn't want it to become too long, so I cut out a part that'll be in the chapter after the next.**

**So how'd you guys like the character interactions? I was so eager for this chapter to begin. I hope I'll incorporate "Nabari no Ou" with "Kingdom Hearts" well enough.**

**Who could the other guy in the Organization coat be? He used to be a part of Organization XIII, and he was called "The Key to Despair". Can anyone guess who it is?**

**Until the next update, be sure to leave any comments and feedback!**


	13. Chapter 12: Ventus

**Hello again! Here's the next chapter, which adds Ven to the group! Sorry it took so long, it's just been hard to find the time to write with classes starting again and all.**

**Ventus: Finally! Dude, do you know how long I've been asleep?!**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Aqua wasn't kidding when she called you a hopeless sleepyhead.**

**Ventus: Sleepyhead? Maybe. Hopeless? You wish! I'm friggin' awesome!**

**Me: How awesome can you be if you've been sleeping for eleven damn years?**

**Ventus: (silent)**

**Me: Yeah, that's what I thought!**

**Terra: Relax, Ven. You couldn't respond because Bard's too uncreative to think up a witty retort for you.**

**Me: Low blow man, LOW blow.**

**Haymitch: Honesty is brutal, kid.**

**Me: What are you doing?! You're not even IN this chapter!**

**Haymitch: I'm everywhere, so you better get used to it.**

**Me: Careful, buddy. A few clicks of my keyboard, and I'll make you sober for the rest of Part 1!**

**Haymitch: You so much as touch my liquor for any other reason than to increase it, and I'll make sure the "Mockingjay" films, part 1 AND 2, suck so bad, it'll ruin the entire franchise for you.**

**Me: You wouldn't dare.**

**Haymitch: Try me.**

**Me: (glares)**

**Haymitch: (glares)**

**Me: We can do this all day, Abernathy.**

**Haymitch: I'm not the one who has to go piss right now.**

**Me: DAMMIT!**

CHAPTER 12: VENTUS

"I still can't believe it," Sora said as they walked through the Castle's halls. "The whole time, Castle Oblivion was…your home."

The group had been walking for barely a few minutes as Terra led them through the halls of the former Organization XIII fortress. Though it had changed drastically since the last time he was there, Terra knew his home.

"Me either," Terra replied. "But, if Aqua changed it to protect Ven, then I'm not complaining."

"She told me that Ventus should be in what used to be the throne room," Zaveth said. "Are you sure we're headed there?"

"Yeah," Terra answered. "The halls and where they go haven't really changed, only its appearance."

When Zaveth had told Terra that Aqua forgave him, and that she didn't blame him, it looked as if the Keyblade Wielder's entire world had just been born anew. He had seen hope in Terra's eyes, hope that things can go back to the way things were, hope that he could get his friends back. Everyone noticed the newfound vigor in the Keyblade Wielder. But hope, as Zaveth knew, was a fickle thing. What would happen when they found Ventus? How would they wake him up? And if they couldn't, what would they do with his slumbering body? None of them knew where his heart was, if it even _existed_ anymore. It wasn't that Zaveth didn't want to help Ventus. It had just become his nature to think pessimistically. It was one of the side effects of centuries of living with painful memories and traumatic experiences.

"So what's Ven like, Terra?" Sora asked as they turned to a different hallway.

Upon hearing that, Terra couldn't repress a grin. "He's everything a friend should be. With him, there's never a dull moment, you know?"

"Sounds like a great guy!" Sora said.

"He was-_is_," Terra corrected himself. "He _is_ great friend. But…" he smirked "He could get annoying after a while."

"Annoying?" Sora asked. "How?"

"Let me guess," Riku said. "There were times when his optimism got a little…_much_?"

"Yeah," Terra blinked. "How'd you-"

"Cause I've been saddled with someone just like him," Riku smirked as he jerked his thumb in Sora's direction. "Ven pretty much fits the description of Sora."

"Gee, I like him already," Nico joked.

"Hey!" Sora frowned. "I'm a very likable person!"

"You're a _tolerable_ person," Kairi smirked. "There's a difference."

"You'll _all_ like him, I can promise you that," Terra assured.

Zaveth didn't doubt the man's words. The Dragon Knight always had a deep resentment of people that matched Ventus's description. He didn't mind Sora that much though, maybe because he spent more of his time around Riku and Kairi instead, though he spoke to Zaveth too. The Dragon Knight wasn't sure how'd he react to Ventus though.

"Guys," Terra interrupted Zaveth from his thoughts as they came upon a door adorned with odd, glowing white symbols. "We're here."

The room was large and in a circular shape, the grey walls decorated with the same symbols on its door. In the center of the room was a large throne, once the seat of the ruler of the Land of Departure, now the ruling pedestal of Castle Oblivion. Zaveth could practically feel the sheer power emanating from the throne, as if the full and total presence of the realm was in the room. Many worlds had thrones like this one, where the entire world itself would obey those who sat upon it, where their will was law.

But that wasn't what interested the group.

Sitting on the throne was a boy, no older than Sora. He wore a fusion jacket with a red pleated collar over a grey vest, which was over a high-necked black shirt. On his left shoulder was a pauldron made of green and blue metal. On his wrist was a checkerboard wristband. His pants were baggy, and his boots looked armored. His hair was golden blond, and spiked in a windswept way. He was currently sitting on the throne in the center of the room, his head leaning on his shoulder as he slept.

"Oh my god…" Just seeing his friend's form again made Terra's eyes sting from tears. "It's him"

"So this is Ventus," Zaveth said.

"But it can't be," Kairi gasped.

"What? What do you mean?" The Dragon Knight asked, confused.

Sora looked as stunned as Kairi. "He looks just like…"

"_I understand now_," came a voice from nowhere. It echoed in the same way Terra's Lingering Will did, but the voice was much lighter and younger. Suddenly, right next to Sora, there was a transparent form of someone who was perfectly identical to Ventus, aside from the clothing. Other than that, they had the exact same blond hair that spiked upwards and the same sky-blue eyes. Their facial features were exactly the same, as was their skin tone.

"Ven…?" Terra choked on a sob. The last time he had heard that voice seemed like a lifetime, but in the place of that cheerfulness was a much more dejected tone.

"_Sort of_," Roxas smiled sadly. "_It's…kinda complicated, Terra._"

"Roxas," Sora gaped. "What's going on?" ever since the defeat of Organization XIII, Sora hadn't seen any sign of his Nobody, which made him assume that they had merged. But now that Roxas was currently…_outside_ him, Sora wasn't so sure.

"_This is why, Sora. Why I could never truly merge with you. It's because all of my being…_" he looked sadly at Ventus's sleeping form. "_Isn't truly from you_."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.

"_You haven't gotten it yet?_" Roxas smirked playfully, and for a moment, Terra saw Ven.

"What are you talking about?" Nico demanded, but then his jaw dropped and his eyes widened in realization. "Wait…"

"_Yup_," Roxas grinned, popping the 'P'. "Sora's_ the one who's heart Ventus merged with. I might be Sora's Nobody, but really…I'm also Ven._"

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

"_You see_," Roxas explained. "_The part of Sora's heart that was merged with Ventus was the main part of what became his Nobody. There's only really a small part of me that's actually Sora. The rest_," he motioned towards his sleeping double. "_The rest is Ven_."

"You were there all along," Terra said, more to himself than to anyone else. "The whole time…"

"_Don't beat yourself up_," Roxas smirked. "_I mean, from what I heard, you were never the smart one_."

On any other occasion, Terra would give Ventus a merciless noogie, a sharp retort, or a punch to the shoulder, but now, all Terra could do was keep himself from breaking down right there.

"So, what happens now?" Kairi asked.

"_Now_?" Roxas repeated. "_Now, I return to my body. I become Ventus again_."

"But," Sora stepped closer to his Nobody. "What's going to happen to you?"

"_The part of me that's you will go back into you. And everything else will return to Ventus._"

"What do you…?" Sora's eyes widened in horror. "You won't exist anymore?!" He never wanted that to happen. He wanted Ven to wake up, but never at the cost of someone else's life.

"_Relax, would ya?_" Roxas smirked. "_Technically, Sora, there never truly_ was _a Roxas. I mean, I took that name for a while, but when I was, that's because all my memories as Ven were gone. I lost them when I became a Nobody. Now, it's time for me to get 'em back._"

"But…" Sora stammered. "What'll…what's gonna happen to _you_?"

"_Don't worry_," Roxas smiled. "_Don't think or it as losing a friend…more as gaining one. I'll still be Ventus, but Roxas will live on, in the both of us_."

"Okay," Sora, as usual, saw the positive in the situation, and forced a smile. "Yeah! See you soon, Ven."

The Nobody's smile mirrored his Somebody's. "_Terra_," Roxas walked up to the older apprentice, whose eyes were watering. "_I know you still blame yourself. I can see it, while I was in Sora, and right now._"

"It's because it's my fault, Ven!" Terra shouted. "If I wasn't such an idiot, then none of this would've happened!"

"_So, you screwed up, what else is new_?" Roxas meant for that to be a joke, but felt guilty as Terra visibly winced. "_Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Look, I know you blame yourself, and who knows, you might be right, but you know I forgive you, don't you? Aqua said she forgives you, Ventus forgave you the second it all happened, and I forgive you now, as Roxas, and as Ven_." Terra looked down, unable to meet Roxas eyes.

"_You_," Roxas walked to Zaveth. "_I know that I don't really remember Aqua yet, but thank you for being there for her. For being a friend to her when we couldn't_." A jovial tone began to fill his voice, and that was what got Terra convinced. Roxas truly was Ventus. "_You'll make a great friend, Zaveth," _Roxas said._ "I know you will._"

"How?" Zaveth asked. "How do you know?" Zaveth knew he was many things, but he was nowhere near the top in the list of good friends.

"_I just do_," Roxas placed his hands on the back of his head casually the same way Sora did, and the Dragon Knight noticed how nostalgic Terra looked right now. Zaveth cocked an eyebrow at the Nobody, but said nothing. "_Same goes for you too, Nico_," Roxas turned towards the dark boy. "_You've helped a lot so far, and we couldn't have done what we've done without you_," Nico looked down and gave a curt nod. "_Riku, Kairi," _The Nobody turned to his Somebody's friends._ "I never knew you two much personally, but I know, through Sora's memories, that you were both better friends than he could have ever asked for,_" Kairi gave a grateful smile, while Riku looked down sheepishly. Roxas faced Ventus's body, and a look of determination grew on his face. "_It's time,_" He turned to Terra again. "_See ya pretty soon Terra_," Roxas tried to grin, but it came as more of a sad smile.

"Yeah," Terra did his best to shake off the overwhelming urge to cry, but with great difficulty at this point.

Roxas closed his eyes as his transparent form began to morph and compact into a ball of light, a heart. It broke off into two pieces, the smaller floating into Sora's heart, the young Keyblader flinching slightly at the sensation. Sora could feel it, the part of him that was Roxas becoming one with his own being again.

The bigger piece, the one was Ventus's heart, it floated into the boy's sleeping body, and hovered over his chest for only a second before plunging downward into the body. Ventus twitched, but for a moment, lay silent.

"Ven?" Terra stepped closer, and at mention of his name, Ven groaned a bit and shifted slightly, making Terra's jaw drop.

"He's awake…" Kairi gasped.

"Hey, Ven," Terra gently shook Ven's shoulder, and was unashamed and uncaring of his tears. "Manliness" might have been a serious thing for him, but right now, he had every damn right to cry. "Time to wake up."

"Mph, hey Terra…" Ventus muttered as his eyes opened groggily, only to close again before snapping right open. "TERRA!"

"_Ven_…" Terra finally broke down, giving his friend a fierce hug, which he desperately returned.

"God, Terra!" Ven was now crying as much as his friend was, clinging to him "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Ven," Terra pulled away and put his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. "I'm so sorry-"

"_Sorry_?" Ven asked incredulously. For a moment, Terra thought that Ven would yell at him in hatred that the older apprentice knew he deserved. But instead, he just grinned. "Didn't you hear a thing that Nobody-Me just said?! I forgive you! No hard feelings!" he immediately slung his arm around Terra's neck, bringing the older apprentice down for a noogie. "Get it through that thick skull of yours, will ya?"

Terra finally laughed. "Whatever, now _get off me_!" suddenly, in a swift movement he reversed their positions, and Terra was the one giving a noogie to Ven.

"Ack! Terra, take it easy, would ya!" Ven said as he squirmed out of Terra's grip.

"Whatever," Terra eased his grip and turned to the rest of the group. "Guys, I want you all to meet Ven."

"Hi!" Ven grinned as he waved enthusiastically at everyone. "It's great to meet you all! I kinda saw you when I was Roxas, but now I'm Ven again! So hey!"

"Nice to finally meet you too, Ven!" Sora said just as actively.

"Sora!" Ven immediately came up to the identical boy and surprised him with a hug. "It's great to meet you! I mean, I kinda _did_ already meet you as Nobody-Me and all and you had my heart, but now I get to meet you for real!"

"Yeah, you too!" Sora patted him on the back.

"So he _is_ like Sora," Kairi laughed at the two boys, already becoming friends.

"No," Riku groaned. "He's _worse_."

"Worse?!" Ven yelled indignantly as he waltzed over to the silver-haired boy, who was currently wishing that the ground would swallow him up. "C'mon, ya grumpy gus! Lighten up!" Ven punched Riku's shoulder playfully. "I'm not that bad!"

"Yeah Riku," Kairi giggled. "You survived with Sora, surely Ven can't be that bad!"

Ven grinned at Kairi. "I can see why Sora likes you so much! By the way," Ven waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "I approve," The newly awakened Keyblader didn't notice how red the other two were, because he moved on to Nico and Zaveth. "Hey guys!"

"Oh joy," Zaveth muttered sarcastically and gave a halfhearted wave.

"Hey…" Nico said awkwardly.

Ven tackled the two with a hug. Nico stiffened and frowned, clearly uncomfortable with the contact, and Zaveth rolled his eyes, already annoyed with the blond boy.

He guessed warming up to Ventus was out of the question now.

"Oh," Ven withdrew from the embrace, "Don't tell me we have two other grouches? Like Riku wasn't enough!"

Zaveth just stared. Few people had ever taken his cold demeanor so lightly. Even with Aqua, it had taken all those months for them to open up to each other. Ventus, well, he took it with an absolutely positive attitude. Most people would warm up to the energetic boy in a heartbeat.

Zaveth wasn't most people. And in all honesty, for the first few minutes he knew Ven, he found him completely irritable.

"Silent treatment, huh?" Ven smirked. "Ah, well, we'll still be seeing a lot of each other, Mr. Dragon Knight! And Mr.…" Ven trailed off as he tried to think of a nickname for Nico. "Dark Corridor…sword…goth…guy…?"

"That's nailin' it, Ven," Terra smirked.

"Meh," Ven shrugged. "We'll have time to think up nicknames later. Well guys, what's next on the agenda? How are we gonna help Aqua? How do we bust her out of the Realm of Darkness?"

Sora perked up and looked like he was about to say something, but thought for a moment, and instantly deflated. "I don't know."

"Wait, what?" Ven asked. "Can't we just Dark-Corridor ourselves there?"

"If we go there through a Dark Corridor, then the Realm will suck us up and we'll just be trapped there too," Nico said. "No on will get out of the Realm of Darkness then."

"Oh…" Ven's cheerfulness faded a bit, replaced by sadness. He wanted to think optimistically, but it was hard when one of his friends was still lost.

"Don't worry," Kairi cut in. "I mean, we got the two of you back. I'm sure we'll find a way to find Aqua too."

"Yeah!" Sora agreed. "Kairi's right! We gotta think positive!"

"Now you're talkin'!" Ven grinned "This'll be great! Together, we'll get Aqua back in no time!"

Zaveth found himself leaning against the wall and pinching his nose bridge. Not that he minded such determination to find his friend, but being the cynic that he was, being around people such as Ventus could become quite aggravating.

"C'mon!" Ven went up to the Dragon Knight and punched his shoulder. "Stop being such a downer!"

"Yeah!" Sora joined in. "We don't have any room for that here!"

Zaveth repressed the urge to bang his head against the wall.

_Two annoyingly optimistic people _together_…_

This was going to be a _long_ trip.

* * *

Xehanort was not happy.

Then again, the dark Keyblade master had never felt happiness in a very long time. It began when he was a Keyblade apprentice, always pushing himself past his limits, never content with the way he was. In his younger days, he kept training, researching magic and the secrets of past Keybladers to surpass his fellow pupil, Eraquas. He had only deviated further and further from any form of happiness when Eraquas had been chosen as their master's successor. Xehanort had researched the Keyblade War many times in his youth, but he had only an interest in unlocking Kingdom Hearts when Eraquas had proven himself to their master. Xehanort would never accept any form of failure, not from himself, not from anyone.

When he had taken in Ventus as his apprentice, he encouraged the young boy to give into the darkness, but he had refused. So the dark Keyblade master took the opportunity, when Vanitas formed, to raise the dark half as his apprentice, and throw Ventus to Eraquas. Xehanort, from then on, despised Ventus with a passion. He had offered the boy power that his infant mind could hardly conceive, and he had turned him down. He would have killed Ventus, if he wasn't so important to his plans.

"Yo Boss Man, I got ya some news."

Xehanort had to resist sneering at Xigbar. Though most Organization members that had reformed so far didn't pretend to have emotions, Xigbar didn't fall into the category, and retained the annoying, sarcastic attitude he had as a Somebody. Needless to say, few people liked him. Most of them had to respect him, but they all hated him. Saix never pretended to hide his absolute disdain for Xigbar. Vanitas despised him, but then again, he was filled with hatred towards practically everything around him. Marluxia found him mildly amusing, but downright irritating all the same.

Ironically, Xigbar was the first members to have reformed. Saix was the second, and Marluxia was the last, though he had been slain by Sora long before the first two. After he had reformed, Marluxia was given a second chance as an Organization member. Xehanort knew that Saix and Xigbar believed that gesture was an act of madness, but didn't say it aloud. Xemnas was far too lax with the members of Organization XIII, and Xehanort would not make that mistake. And he made sure to give a lengthy, detailed description to Marluxia if he ever defied him again.

"What is it, Xigbar?" Xehanort asked, no emotion showed in his tone.

"I just got news that Ventus was just woken up. And his heart was in Sora the whole damn time! I always wondered why Roxas looked just like him…"

"Well, that's excellent news," Xehanort smirked. "Everything is going according to plan. They found Terra, and now Ventus. Soon, the three apprentices will be reunited."

"Yeah, it'll be unfortunate we'll have to crash that little party," Xigbar smiled evilly. "You really think they're gonna find a way to get that Bluebird outta the Dark Margin?"

"Oh," Xehanort grinned, but it was more as if he was baring his teeth, like a predator to prey, rather than smiling. "I am _counting_ on that."

"Wait a sec, you _are_?" Xigbar asked, confused. "I don't get it."

"We are rebuilding the Organization, Xigbar," Xehanort said. "We are increasing our ranks, and Aqua would made a splendid addition."

"Really? But why don't we just get her Nobody? I mean, no one lasts as long as _she_ did in the Realm of Darkness. She ought to fall sooner or later."

"Collecting her Nobody is now no longer an option. She has survived longer than anyone ever could, and as we speak, the young Keybladers, the son of Hades, and the Dragon Knight are working a way to find her."

"Aw, c'mon! That's gotta be impossible! I mean, sure, they got Hades' lil brat with 'em, he can make a Corridor and all that, but even his ol' man can't make a portal there without gettin' trapped himself!"

"It is the Dragon Knight we will put our faith in," Xehanort answered.

"Scaly?" Xigbar asked. "How's _he_ gonna find a way to bring Bluebird back?"

"Tell me, Xigbar," the dark Keyblade Master spoke. "Do you know _why_ I've chosen _him_ as my new vessel?"

"Uh…_yeah_! Cause-"

"That's _one_ of the reasons," Xehanort interrupted hastily, breaking his impassive mask for just a moment to show anger, which nearly made Xigbar flinch. "But mainly, it is because he and I are quite similar."

"Oh, heh," Xigbar smirked. He saw of Zaveth's past, the many things he's done. His thirst for knowledge and power had brought him into the edge of darkness and deeper, just like Xehanort. The dark Keyblade master knew of the Dragon Knight's pressure points, and probably knew him better than he knew himself. "Yeah, right about that, Boss Man. Guy's pretty psycho."

"That is not the reason I spoke of," Xehanort said harshly.

"But-" Xigbar tried to speak, but was cut off by Xehanort's vicious glare.

"True, his heart is already farther into darkness than Terra was, and with the right push, he can be even stronger than _I_ was on Terra's form. But there's one thing about him, one thing that makes him and I alike. Do you know what that is?"

Xigbar shook his head, too nervous to speak.

Xehanort grinned again. "No matter how many forces are against us, no matter what hardships we may meet, we _always_ find a way."

**So, some philosophy from our least favorite Keyblade Master. How does he know Zaveth?**

**And Ventus is back baby! Two down! One to go! How is Aqua going to be freed from the Realm of Darkness? Stay tuned! Next chapter, we're gonna rejoin Max and Mickey's group in the world of Nabari, and there are going to be two new Keyblade Wielders introduced!**

**NOTE: I haven't worked out all the kinks for the next chapter, and with classes and all, expect the next chapter to come late.**

**Next chapter's going to have a summons. Here are three hints.**

**- He's a Disney character**

**- He's from one of those "talking animal" movies**

**- The movie was based on a true story**

**Can you guess it?**


End file.
